When the Last Hour Strikes
by IShipRaphael25
Summary: Twenty-four hours. That's all they have. Enough time to decide fate. Life. Death. Romance. Hate. There's a monster in New York city. An ancient being of unfathomable power. No one has ever survived an attack from the creature...before now. Twenty-four hours. Will it be enough time? Can Raphael save the first person who doesn't see him as a monster? Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!
1. Chapter 1

_When the clock strikes ten, it's true_

 _You won't know what to do_

 _Only two hours left_

 _Then your soul is good as dead_

 _Then the clock strikes eleven, oh no_

 _You are on death row_

 _You only have an hour left_

 _Before you have lost your head_

 _The clock has just struck midnight_

 _Don't try to put up a fight_

 _When you hear the footsteps come_

 _There isn't even time to run_

…

…

 _..._

 **12:00 am**

She gasped and ran into the closet, slamming the door behind her and clutching the doorknob with both her hands. It was locked, but that wouldn't help at all-except possibly to give her more comfort. The door shook as a scream echoed from the other side and the girl's hand burned from holding the door closed.

"Leave me alone!" She cried.

There was a loud crack, and she looked up to see that a hand had punched through the door, and was grasping at her.

She looked down and her eyes darted to the discarded baseball bat. She tried to roll it towards her with her foot, but she couldn't reach. She took a deep breath and let go of the knob, diving for the bat and turning to the door. It was gone-ripped out of the frame and discarded in the living room-and the horrible creature was standing before her.

"Go away!"

The monster let out a scream and darted at its victim.

The girl shrieked, closed her eyes, and swung.

…

…

…

Raphael leapt off of the building and into the alleyway, smiling as he shook his head.

"You guys _want_ to get caught or something?" He tisked.

"Leave us alone, you freak,"

He chuckled,¨ Can't do that-sorry-but if there's two things I don't like, it's purple dragons, and purple dragons _without_ bruises."

The lead gang member flipped out his knife," Try it turtle."

The red-masked terrapin grinned," With pleasure."

He ran at the tattooed thug and punched him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. He slammed his arm down on the robber's back and the criminal let out a breathy gasp, before falling to the ground.

He looked up at the other purple dragons and raised an eye ridge.

"Wanna go?"

The thugs looked at each other warily and turned back to him. Raphael grinned and crossed his arms.

"Boo!"

They ran away into the street, and Raphael looked down at the unconscious criminal. He scoffed and made his way to the fire escape-climbing up to the rooftops.

Raphael leaned his shell against a smoke pipe and sighed.

"Too easy,"

"There you are,"

Raphael turned to Casey Jones-who was panting heavily.

"Oh, sorry," He grinned," I left you back there."

Casey glared daggers at his mutant friend," Left me? You freaking ran to the other side of town! What happened?"

"Some purple dragons dude,"

"You couldn't wait for me?"

"I told you, I didn't mean to,"

"Man, if only I had your fitness," Casey joked," I'd be able to run away from anything when I wussed out."

"Like from shock from seeing your ugly mug?"

The hockey-playing teenager scoffed," If anyone's making people run from a gross face, it's you."

Raphael looked down at his feet, and Casey realized his mistake.

"Oh, sorry man-you know that I think you guys are awesome,and-"

"What'ya talking about Casey? I'm fine-I don't care. Funny joke. Now let's head back to the lair,"

Casey frowned-he knew when Raphael was covering up his emotions-but he also knew to never bring it up. He shrugged.

"Sure man, whatever you say,"

Raphael stood up, and turned to the direction of the lair. HIs eyes, however, darted over to the window to an apartment. The lights were flashing like strobes-and Raphael nudged Casey.

"Look,"

"Kraang?"

"Most likely,"

"Let's do it,"

They ran to the apartment, and tried to open the window from the fire escape-but it was locked.

"How else can we get in?"

There was a scream-and Raphael grunted-before smashing the glass with his elbow. They crawled in, and ran to the sound of the yell.

They turned the corner to see a tall silhouette of a creature in the doorway-back to them-reaching into the closet. There was a loud thumping noise, and the monster let out a scream-reaching for it's temple with one hand and stumbling backwards.

Standing with a baseball bat was a teenage girl-about 17-covered in blood and sweat. There was a loud screech-like metal upon metal-and the tall creature disappeared. The girl dropped her bat and looked up, spotting Raphael and Casey. At the sight of the large mutant turtle, she let out a cry for help, and crumpled to the floor.

"Come on," Raphael walked up to her.

"What?"

"We're bringing her to Donnie,"

"What?! What if that freaky demon comes for her?"

"Well then be glad you have so many baseball bats. Now help me lift her up,"

Casey sighed and walked over," What was that thing?"

"I don't know,"

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck one…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy to already have a follow and over twenty views! I know the first chapter was short, but they will definitely grow in length. All the turtles and a lot of main characters will be in this, not just the four under the summary. I really hope you favorite, review, read, and follow-so without further ado-here's the next chapter!**

 **1:00am**

Raphael lifted the girl's head carefully-raising it over the turnstiles.

"Donnie! We need your help!"

Raphael's immediate younger brother ran out of his lab and gasped.

"Who is that?!" He asked and ran over, fixing his bandana.

"She was attacked by a creature,"

"A mutant?"

"I don't think so," The teenage boy shook his head," This thing literally teleported out of the room."

"How?"

"Dunno. It was dark,"

April ran out of the lab and froze.

"Long story. Don't want to explain right now. Get the hospital bed ready,"

She nodded and shared a glance with Casey before darting back into the laboratory.

"Her pulse is too fast, and her hand's cracked open,"

"What about the rest of the blood?"

"There might be a cut I can't see-but it's most likely someone else's,"

Casey let go of her arm and Raphael gasped and wrapped is other arm around her waist," Casey!"

"Oops! My bad!" He grinned sheepishly.

Raphael adjusted his arms and lifted her bridal-style. Her head rolled over and rested on his plastron, and her warm breath swirled around his neck.

Raphael's cheeks turned as red as his mask. Donatello raised an eyebrow and Raphael cleared his throat.

"Can we get her into the lab? She's heavy,"

"Sure dude," Donnie smirked.

Casey ran off to call Michelangelo, Master Splinter, and Leonardo; and Raphael carried the girl into the lab.

He paused as he looked over Donatello's desk. Once a neat stack of paper and experiments, was now in shambles-folders on the floor and the computer pushed out of the way.

He decided to talk to Donnie about that later and set the girl down on the gurney.

"Will she be okay?" Raphael asked.

"She'll be fine. Probably be awake in a while to. She passed out from getting scared,"

"From me," Raphael mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Donatello shrugged and started to get some disinfectant to clean her hand with, and Leonardo burst into the lab.

"What happened out there Raph?!"

The red-masked terrapin was far too tired and stressed to deal with a situation without exploding, not to mention while also dealing with his growing anger management issues.

"Why does it have to be my fault? Casey was out there to!"

"Fine! Then who's fault was it?"

"No one's! Do you really need to have _someone_ to blame, oh fearless leader?"

"Could you two _not_ scream? She's already freaking out. The last thing this girl needs to wake up to is two screaming mutants," Donatello scolded.

The both huffed and turned away from each other as Master Splinter entered with Michelangelo and April.

"I hear we have a guest?" Master Splinter asked, pausing momentarily at Donatello's disheveled desk.

"Yes father," Raphael nodded.

"Casey has briefly informed me of the situation," He nodded," You do not believe this was the work of Shredder or Kraang?"

"No Master. This wasn't a mutant or alien...it was…" Raphael shrugged," I don't know what it was."

Master Splinter set a reassuring hand on Raphael's shoulder and smiled," You did well saving her, my son."

"It wasn't us father. She saved herself,"

"Really?"

"She hit the creature in the head with a baseball bat,"

Master Splinter hummed in thought and walked over to the unconscious girl.

"She has the heart of a fighter," The old rat nodded," The soul of a bull."

"How do you know that?" Donatello looked up.

"How else could she have been so brave?" He sighed," We must wait for her to wake up before we can help."

Donatello nodded," I'm going to clean her wound and run a few tests. You should all get some rest."

"I will assist you, my son," Master Splinter nodded.

"Of course,"

Raphael turned to leave and stopped when he noticed how Casey eyed the desk.

 _No, not eyed. Glared._

"Jones? You alright?"

The teenager didn't answer.

"Jones?"

He growled," Fine."

April started to walk to the living room, and Casey turned and speed walked to her-grabbing her wrist.

"Casey!" She gasped.

"We need to talk,"

"Casey," Leonardo warned.

The teenager looked down and realized how tight his grip on her was. He immediately let go.

"Can we talk?" He asked after a moment-this time calmer.

April studied him nervously," Sure."

"Maybe I should join you two," Leonardo took a step forwards.

"No," Casey turned and his look softened," We'll be fine by ourselves."

Leo looked at April.

"It's okay Leo," She nodded.

The two teenagers left the room and made their way to the turnstiles, and Michelangelo turned to Raphael.

"Bro. Wanna play some video games?" He exclaimed.

"Sure Mikey," Raphael shrugged," I'm always in the mood to kick your ass."

"Language Raphael!" Master Splinter scolded.

Mikey and Raph snickered and made their way to the game counsel, and Leonardo followed.

As Mikey put in the game, Leo pulled Raphael aside.

"Don't tell me. More scolding from the 'Oh Great Leader'," Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Look Raph. Casey told me about how you ran ahead,"

"I was taking down Purple Dragons!"

"Casey could have been ambushed!" Leonardo frowned.

"While I was fighting the ambushers?"

"They're purple dragons Raph! Is it really that important? What would have happened if the Foot Clan attacked Casey, huh? What if _Shredder_ attacked Cassey?"

"They didn't!"

"And boy are you lucky!" Leonardo sighed," Raph. You're anger has to stop endangering you missions."

"Since when does my anger do that?!"

"How about when you broke into a human's apartment? How about when you rounded the corner without knowing the threat? What about bringing that girl here? Did you ever think that her parents could come home and find her missing?"

Raphael frowned. He couldn't argue-Leonardo had a point-but he couldn't back down either.

"Why do you always have to be right Leo? Huh?! Why can't you just let people's mistakes go?"

"Because 'said people', can't stop making them!"

Raphael turned around to storm off to his room.

"What? You can't take criticism now, you big baby?"

"What I can't take, is you cornering me to tell me everything I do wrong!"

"Why can't you accept the fact you aren't always right?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Raphael roared and started to walk away.

"Only a coward walks away from his mistakes,"

"You calling me a coward?" He stopped.

"I'm implying it,"

Raphael turned on his heels and punched Leo straight in the jaw.

"What was that all about?" April asked once they were a few minutes out from the lair.

"You know what,"

"No, I don't,"

"No? Allow me to refresh your memory," Casey screamed.

"Go ahead,"

"Donatello's desk,"

Her face turned red, but she stayed stoic," What are you talking about?"

"Everything was shoved off of it-his prized computer was nearly hanging all the way off the edge!"

"So?"

"So are the 'experiments' in there going well, or what?"

April sighed-she couldn't lie-it was blaringly obvious.

"Casey. I already told you that I made my choice,"

"You've been dating for less than three weeks!"

"It's true love!"

"God dammit April! He's a mutant turtle!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He ain't some nerdy kid at school you can fool around with!"

"I thought you agreed that looks don't matter?"

"Agree that looks don't matter? Yes April. That is true. But do you know what does matter? How about beastiality?"

April looked like she had been shot in the chest," So their beasts now?"

"No April," His tone softened," they're not beasts."

Tears started to pour down her cheeks," What are they then?"

"They're-"

"No!" April screamed and punched him half-heartedly in the chest.

April," He took her hands gently," Calm down."

"No," She whispered and fell into his arms-sobbing into his shoulder," Why won't you just let me get over you."

"April," Casey held her close to him," Please give me a second chance."

She sniffled and pulled away from him-wiping away her tears.

"I'm with Donnie now Casey," She shook her head," I really _do_ love him."

Casey nodded, and tried to hold back the pain in his voice," Okay."

She held him carefully-like as if it was the last time she would-and let out a ragged breath.

"We were only kissing,"

Casey tried to let out a laugh-but it might have sounded like a gasp of relief to anyone listening.

April's phone vibrated, and she turned it on and read the text.

"The girl's awake," April took a deep breath and walked passed Casey," We should get going."

…

…

…

...The the clock struck two...


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god so many views! Thank you so much! As I'm writing this there aren't any reviews and only one favorites/follows-please feel free to! I'd really like to hear your input. So a little bit about this story: it will take place over the course of 24 hours, each chapter being one hour. I can't figure out how to put lines and/or two line spaces between the separate scenes-so for now I'm going to indicate it with a: (New Scene). If you know how to add these, then please tell me how in the reviews. I'll be posting one or two chapters every week-so you can bet it will be updated and completed within 24 weeks ;). I hope you like the story so far, so for your viewing pleasure-here's the third chapter!**

 **2:00am**

Casey entered the lab to see everyone else already there-Leonardo with an icepack on his jaw.

 _What happened there?_

His eyes focused on the conscious girl, sitting quietly on the hospital bed, as Donatello wrapped her hand in bandages.

Casey walked over to Raphael and nudged him.

"What?" The red-clad turtle whispered and turned his attention to his human friend.

"Has she said anything?"

"Not really. She kinda just...looked at us weird,"

"She didn't scream?"

"No,"

Once Donatello finished, he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"I'm Donatello," He smiled through his purple-mask.

She gulped, "Hello."

"Are we scaring you?"

"I-I-I don't know...that depends on who you are…"

Raphael got a strange feeling in his heart. _This girl was willing to judge them on something other than their looks?_

"We're the good guys!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raphael pressed his palm into Mikey's face and shoved him backwards, "I told you not to be stupid."

"What's your name?" Donatello asked calmly.

She licked her lips, "Shea."

"That's a nice name," He nodded, "Shea...my brother found you being attacked."

She flinched.

"Do you know what the creature was?" Donatello cut to the chase.

"No," She shook her head, "Why would I?"

"Why was it in your apartment?"

"It came through the door," She shook her head overwhelmed, "Seriously, who are you?"

"We're four brothers," Donatello explained, "We help to protect this city from bad people."

"Thugs?" She questioned.

"Thugs, drug lords, aliens, crime bosses-everything," He nodded, "Which makes your situation very important to us."

"Are you all family then?" Shea asked.

Donatello nodded, "The one is blue is Leonardo, the one in orange is Michelangelo, and the one in red is Raphael-he saved you-along with Casey," Donatello gestured to the hockey-playing teen.

"And...them…?

"April," Donatello said tenderly as he pointed to her, "and Master Splinter."

The old rat bowed his head kindly.

"Okay,"

Donatello took that as permission to continue his questions.

"Do you have family?"

Shea let out a whimper.

"Are they looking for you?"

"They're dead," She sniffled, "The monster ripped their hearts out."

The room fell silent and Michelangelo looked over Raphael's shoulder with a pale face, "Their hearts?"

"Father," Leonardo spoke up, "This creature may attack somebody else. We _must_ stop it."

"You are correct, my son," He nodded, "But first we must find out what _it_ is."

"How do we do that?" Donatello turned.

Master Splinter turned to Shea, "Do you have a place to stay?"

She shook her head.

"You may take asylum here, for now. In return, please let us pick your brain for any useful information,"

Shea looked around at the strange group, "Stay here? With all of you?"

Master Splinter nodded.

"O...o...kay,"

"Donatello," The wise rat turned to his adopted son, "I am putting you in charge of making sure Shea is not worked up. It will not help her nerves or our cause to put her under more stress."

"Yes father,"

"I will be meditating if you need me,"

Master Splinter exited the room and Casey turned to look at Donatello. He eyed Shea-who was facing the opposite direction-and back up at the purple-clad turtle. He nudged his head in her direction, and Donatello frowned.

 _What?_ Donatello mouthed.

 _Aren't you going to comfort her?_

 _Comfort?_

 _On your desk?_

Donatello rolled his head to the side and gave Casey a deadpan look.

Shea noticed and gulped, "Did I do something?"

"No, no," Donatello shook his head, "The person behind you did."

Shea turned to Casey and smiled shyly.

Casey winked and waved.

Shea giggled and turned back to Donatello.

"Can we get you anything?" Michelangelo offered his help.

"Some water maybe?"

"Sure!" He smiled and bolted off.

Donatello walked over to his desk and sat down, "We'll give you a few minutes to drink and gather your thoughts."

"You don't know how much that means to me,"

The purple-clad turtle smiled and started to reorganize his desk-with April's help. Leonardo pulled Casey aside to ask him more questions about the creature who attacked Shea, and Michelangelo ran back in with a glass of water.

"Thanks," She took it graciously and weakly returned his smile-but it lowered into a frown.

Michelangelo ran over to speak with Donatello, and Shea turned to the red-clad turtle-Raphael-who had brought her to the lair for help.

"Thank you," She whispered, and Raphael turned to her.

"What?"

"Thank you-for helping me,"

He was taken aback, "You're welcome."

She nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"So you really don't care what we look like?"

Shea shook her head, "I've seen evil in much less imposing forms. I know that looks don't mean everything."

"You're the first,"

"What do you mean?"

"Even April and Casey had trouble believing we were the good guys when we first met them," Raphael shrugged.

Shea turned to the two humans having their separate conversations.

"Really?"

"Ya. Although, technically you _did_ scream when you saw me in your hallway,"

She grinned, "I was on high nerves."

He scoffed.

"Sorry," She said quickly.

"Huh?" He looked up, "Oh, I don't mind. Just teasing."

Shea smiled, "I thought you were supposed to be being nice."

"I think saving you counts as all my kindness for one day,"

"Over-achievement not one of your strong suits?"

"Since when is life-saving not an over-achievement?"

"Since you apparently do it a lot,"

Raphael grinned, she was spunky, and he couldn't help but feel overly self conscious around her.

"If my valiant efforts aren't appreciated, I'll go elsewhere," The red-clad turtle joked.

She set a hand on his bicep, "No, really. Thank you."

Raphael's face grew red and Shea noticed. She lowered her head between her knees and laughed-clutching her stomach.

Raphael's brothers and friends watched as he grinned sheepishly and tried to breath slowly and lower the heat in his cheeks. He didn't notice as all of his brothers simultaneously raised an eye ridge and gave each other a knowing look.

Donatello-sensing Raphael's discomfort-walked over to Shea and sat down in front of her.

"Maybe it's time we discussed this creature,"

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck three...


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, you guys really liked the third chapter. That's fantastic! A big shout out to everyone reading this across seas (I'm in the U.S.), it's so awesome to be able to see how many TMNT fans there are-especially since it proves all those people wrong who say, "Ninja Turtles is for little boys." (I'm assuming you're not all little boys, but if you are, good for you). This story is just going to keep on getting more action packed and romantic (wink, wink, nudge, nudge-but sorry-no lemons...in** _ **this**_ **one), so I hope that you're all ready to ship Shea x Raphael. Thanks so much to RPbogal and Starryyeah for favoriting and following, and a huge shout out to gwencarson126-your reviews made my day and I'm so glad that you like this fanfiction! Remember to favorite, follow, and review! And here to add some more awesomeness in your hopefully great day is the fourth chapter!**

 **3:00am**

"Did you see anything that could help to identify it?" Leonardo cut in.

"No," Shea shook her head.

"You can't start off like that Leo," Donnie waved him off, "The human brain doesn't work that way."

Leonardo raised an eye ridge and thought about asking Donatello what that meant-but thought better of it and let the purple-clad turtle continue.

Donatello turned back to Shea and took a deep breath-gathering his thoughts.

"Was it large?"

"Yes,"

He nodded, "Where were you when this all started?"

"My bedroom doorway,"

"It saw you?"

"No, I _heard_ it" She shook her head, "I ran into the kitchen to grab a knife."

"And then?"

"I ran towards the living room-I didn't know it was the monster yet-I thought it might have been a burglar,"

"Then what happened?"

"I ran into the living room-but nothing was there-so I decided that I had imagined it. I turned to go back to bed, when I saw it through the doorframe to my parent's bedroom,"

"Then it took their hearts?"

"Well…" She paused, "...it took...something…"

"Something?"

"From their chests. It fit in the creature's hand. I just assumed…" She drifted off.

"Then?"

"I screamed. The monster turned towards me, and let out a shriek. It ran at me and I ran into the closet to hide,"

"That's why you were in there when we found you," Raphael nodded.

"Did you see the monster at all?"

She shook her head,"I turned the other way and ran. I didn't stop to look or anything."

"But the lights were flashing," Casey reminded gently, "You should have seen something."

Shea furrowed her brow and tapped her lip with her finger, "Actually, I did see…"

"What? What did you see?"

"Green...and a cream color? A reddish bronze, and gold. Lot's of gold,"

"That's all?"

She nodded.

Donatello frowned, "How big was it?"

"Like two feet taller than you,"

"That's about eight feet," Donnie stood up and walked over to his desk.

Raphael nodded in confirmation, "It _was_ tall."

"Then who's blood is on you?"

Shea got pale," I...don't know...I didn't even realize I had any on me…"

Leonardo set a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I know that probably doesn't help,"

"It does. What's most likely happening is that you were so worked up that your brain scrambled your memories of the creature. Remembering these small things will help you to unlock everything else you can't recollect,"

"And it's height and colors help us to recognize the monster when we see it," Leonardo smiled reassuringly, "What I'm curious about is why you just remembered it now and not before."

"It has to do with the questioning Leo," Donnie said without taking his eyes off of his computer screen, "It's called asking funnel questions. It's a form of questioning that slowly goes from a broad topic to honing in on one."

Raphael stood up and sauntered over to Donatello.

"So what now?"

"Research. Maybe I can find similar sightings,"

"Find similar sightings to what? No offense, but when you look up all this random stuff-the only thing you're gonna come across is creepypasta and porn," Raphael growled.

"How do you know? Have you been looking up tall-murderous-creature porn?" Michelangelo teased.

Raphael growled and ran at him," You wanna take that back?"

Mikey yelped and ran away from Raph, slamming into one of Donatello's lab tables and knocking some power tools onto the floor.

"Mikey!"

"Sorry," He cringed.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and set his icepack down on Donatello's desk, and did a double take when he saw Shea. Her eyes were wide open and she was shaking. Her pupils rolled up behind her eyelids and she fell onto the floor-seizing madly.

"Shea!"

…

…

…

 _The tiled floor underneath her socks coupled with her speed made her slide into the cabinet. She clutched her stinging side as she pulled the silverware drawer open, accidentally pulling too hard and sliding the whole thing out. It clattered to the floor and spilled forks and spoons everywhere. She fell to her knees and searched through the utensils-but there were no knives. She turned to the empty dishwasher and the sinks full of dirty dishes._

" _And she asks why doing the dishes is important," She growled and stood up._

 _She clambered onto the counter-not bothering to get the stepping stool-and reached up to the knife block, pulling desperately on the steak knife, but only succeeding on tugging it too far. It fell to the floor and cracked open. She took the biggest knife and ran to the living room, but as she looked around, she didn't see anything._

 _She shook her head," Dear god Shea, get it together."_

 _As she began to leave, her parent's bedroom door was thrown and slammed to the ground in front of her, missing her by a few centimeters and sliding across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into splinters, some of which nearly hit her. She turned to look at her parent's bedroom and watched in horror as the silhouette of her mother was lifted by her neck by a tall creature. The monster raised it's hand and punched it into her mother's chest, tearing out something small and round. It was red, and blood dripped to the floor. The girl screamed._

 _The creature turned and froze-studying her for a second before dropping the girl's mother onto the floor. The body fell next to another larger heap, and no noise came from the corpse._

 _It screeched and ran through the doorway, extending a clawed hand towards the frozen teenager._

…

…

…

Shea gasped and sat up abruptly. Raphael was kneeled down behind her, holding her shoulder with one hand, and resting the palm of the other on the small of her back. Leonardo was to her right, and Casey and April were to her left. Donatello was flashing a light into her pupils, and Michelangelo and Splinter burst into the lab.

Shea slowly caught her breath as Master Splinter kneeled down beside her.

"Are you alright child?"

She nodded slowly.

"Michelangelo ran to get me as fast as possible. He says that you had an attack after he knocked into the table,"

The noise of the silverware drawer echoed in her ears. She had forgotten about her plight for a weapon.

"I think...it reminded me...of something that happened…"

"Really?"

Shea nodded.

Raphael felt awkward in the position he was in-but he didn't dare let go in worry she would collapse. He could feel her heart beating through her chest and her whole body shaking.

"What did you remember?" He asked from behind her.

"I saw it's hand. It was pale, and part of it was covered in gold scales. And it had golden claws-they were as long as staplers-and they were drenched with blood. It was dripping everywhere,"

April's blood ran cold and she went to get Shea her water from the desk.

"It may not feel like it now, but that spasm was helpful. If it happens again-let us now if you see anything else,"

April handed her the water, and Shea tried to drink it, but she was shaking so hard that she succeeded in nothing but spilling it all over herself and choking on it. She coughed violently and Donatello grabbed a blanket from the medical shelf.

He ran over and handed it to Raphael-who wrapped it around the girl in his arms. The others backed away as Raphael awkwardly held her. He looked up at Donatello with wide eyes.

 _What do I do?_ He mouthed.

 _Comfort her. She needs to calm down._ Donnie whispered back.

Perhaps for the first time in Raphael's life, he threw what he looked like and what other people would think of him out of the window and pulled Shea into a warm hug. She whimpered and threw her arms around him.

Shea wasn't used to being so open to such strangers, but she needed this physical comfort. She could feel herself breaking-her whole body cracking like the way the knife block did-and she was desperately holding herself together to try to keep from completely shattering in half.

She felt like that one moment when you trip-and your heart skips a beat-like as if she was in freefall. The difference however, was that it wouldn't stop.

The glass of water clanked to the floor from her hand and spilled onto the cement-but no one cared. They just watched as big-tough-'I don't give a damn' Raphael held onto the weeping girl.

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck four...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! 202 views so far-that's great! I really hope you're enjoying it! This story is sort of a Mystery, but I'll make sure that everything will be explained before the end of the story-probably the next chapter actually-and it's going to be a dark story with some light moments. Thank you for the favorites and follows from jana winchester and for all the views. I'm worldwide :)! I really hope you like this chapter. I was watching Tarzan while I began writing this-so sorry if I have a romantic vibe for the time being. Only helps for Raphael x Shea shippers though, am I right? Well, better now than ever-here's the fifth chapter.**

 **4:00am**

Casey handed Shea a new glass of water and she took it slowly, reaching her hand out of her blanket and smiling. Casey smiled back-showing off the gap in his teeth-before walking off to join Donatello and April in the search for the monster. Leonardo and Master Splinter were off in the dojo discussing the current situation, while Michelangelo and Raphael sat on the floor a few feet away from Shea. They were keeping an eye on her, while also playing a game of shoots and ladders.

"But I'm just asking, why snakes?"

"Dear god Mikey will you let it go?"

"Why are these children riding snakes? What kind of parents do these kids have?!"

Shea giggled. Whether Mikey was actually so passionate about the accuracy of the game's logic, or he was simply just trying to annoy Raphael, she wasn't sure. She smiled as Raphael let out a long groan and massaged his temples.

"Maybe they're progressive parents Mikey," Shea offered.

"What's that mean?"

"It means they support snake-riding,"

Mikey smiled, "I like them already."

Raphael moved his playing piece and crossed his arms, "Does that mean you'll finally shut up?"

Mikey stuck his tongue out at his older brother, "Raphie's just mad because everyone saw him being nice to somebody."

Shea flushed and covered her face with the soft towel and Raphael leapt at Michelangelo. April came up behind Shea and set a hand on her shoulder-smiling as Raphael pinned Michelangelo to the floor.

"Does this happen a lot?" Shea asked as her cheeks began to cool down.

"Every hour of every day,"

"Why does Mikey annoy him so much?"

"He does it on purpose. It's not all that bad though. It helps Raph get rid of some steam," April shrugged, "Raphael gets worked up sometimes,"

Shea flinched as Raphael swung his fist at Mikey's head, and the orange-clad terrapin ducked just in time.

"Even at something so small as calling him Raphie?"

"Are you kidding?" April chuckled, "He _hates_ when Mikey calls him by his pet name."

"Hates it?"

"Well, he doesn't hate the name-just the fact that the guys always use it to tease him,"

"Raphie…" Shea covered her face back up with the towel and murmured to herself, "I like it."

April raised an eyebrow at Shea's comment-which she was sure she wasn't supposed to have heard-and she grinned.

"He'd probably like it more if somebody gave it a better connotation,"

Shea sniffled, "You think?"

"Uncle! Uncle!"

The girls watched as Michelangelo gasped for air and grasped at Raphael's choke hold. The red-clad turtle snickered and let his little brother go, and the orange-clad turtle made a show of catching his breath-rolling around on the floor like he was dying.

Raphael scoffed, "Serves you right."

"I think I found something," Donatello called from his computer.

The others ran over to his desk and crowded around him. Raphael came up behind Shea and gulped. She was too close for him to keep his cool, and his cheeks turned bright red. He could feel her body heat emanating from her blanket.

"There was a newspaper article published about five years ago. No headlines-just a small three sentence paragraph," Donnie zoomed in on the writing, "Elderly women Mei Pieh Chi alerted the police when her 26 year-old daughter called her home phone screaming about a monster loose in the house. No arrests were made, not suspects found. It is unclear if there was any monster to begin with."

"Mei Pieh Chi? Is that Japanese?" Shea asked.

"Sounds like it. Perhaps I can find where this person lives-maybe Shea can go there and speak to her,"

"Hold on Don. It ain't that weird to have someone freak out and tell the press that there's a monster on the loose. There's probably fifty other articles just like this one for that month alone. How do you know that this is anything special?"

"Because it just so happens that a little newspaper that seems completely unheard of by the entirety of the New York City population, did an article on the same women. _They_ called her bat-shit-crazy, but not before publishing what she said her daughter reported the monster looked like,"

"And?"

Donatello opened a separate window on google and highlighted the second article with his mouse, "New York resident Mei Pieh Chi called police after supposed monster broke into her daughter's apartment. This monster can't be described-although she insists that it had golden claws and it was covered in blood. If found please call the city dog pound."

Shea nodded, "That has to be it."

"Same story. Unheard of newspaper. Much more direct approach by flat out calling her crazy," Donatello shrugged, "No wonder no one has ever heard of it."

"It also makes it even more possible that this is the real deal," April sighed, "How hard is it going to be to find out where she lives?"

"Not hard at all-I just need to look her up in the online city directory. Should take all of thirty seconds," Donatello shrugged and got to work.

"Is it safe to be sending Shea in there?" Michelangelo frowned.

"She'll be fine Mikey. And we'll be outside watching the whole time. Now go get Leo and Splinter and tell them what's going on,"

He nodded and ran off and Shea turned to Raphael and grinned.

"He's like a walking telephone,"

Raph laughed, "Only if telephones stop at the kitchen on the way to grab pizza."

Shea snickered.

"Got it. She lives on 37 WestWay Ave. Apparently she's gone through a lot too. Owns a small red house in the middle of two skyscrapers and the town's had several failed attempts at trying to make her move so that they could tear it down,"

Casey nodded, "If we head out now it'll still be dark enough for us to hang out while Shea goes in."

"Nice try Jones, but we're joining her," April elbowed him.

"You don't have to," Shea said quickly-not wanting to inconvenience them.

"We aren't leaving you alone on the steps of a possibly crazy senor citizen," April insisted.

Leo ran in with Mikey, "Ready to go?"

"What about Splinter?" Donnie looked up.

"He says we're too slow. Are we going or what?"

Donatello stood up and turned to Shea, "One of us will have to carry you."

"Why?"

"We," Donatello paused, "go a little fast."

"I'll carry her," Mikey offered.

"No way," Leonardo frowned, "The last time you held someone was a year ago and you nearly dropped her."

"Oh yeah," He cringed, "Sorry about that April."

"Better late than never," She rolled her eyes.

"Raph should carry her!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raphael turned the other way.

"Raph. I'm already carrying April, Donnie has the address, and I don't trust Mikey," Leo reminded.

"Fine,"

Raphael lifted her up bridal style and Shea wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on.

Raphael took off behind his brothers, but fell behind slowly. He couldn't concentrate-his palms were sweaty, his legs were wobbly, and his heart was beating out of his chest.

Just as he was about to talk to her and try to start a conversation, he tripped over the railroad track and stumbled.

"Sorry," He said as he got his footing.

"It's fine," She shook her head.

"I'm not the best at carrying people," He grinned, "Leo didn't mention it, but back when I had to carry Casey around-before he got his bike-I dropped him like five times."

Shea laughed, "Thank you for carrying me though. It's better than being out of breath way back there."

"You're welcome," He chuckled.

"You're pretty cool Raphie,"

He almost tripped again. His cheeks turned bright red and he grinned like an idiot.

"T-t-thanks. You are too," He stuttered.

Shea giggled, "You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"No t-t-that's fine,"

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck five...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this is 12 pages on Google Docs, so get comfy. Ha ha, but no worries, this chapter explains a ton and there'll be two new characters-one of which will be really important later in the story-plus this is about the length that I** _ **want**_ **the chapters to be, so yay! Also, Alopex is coming to the 2012 series, can a get a hoora? She looks like Ninjara however, so I feel like Ciro Nieli and Brandon Auman are combining the two. This chapter talks a lot about God and Satan and stuff, so I was a little hesitant at first, but I hope that you can accept the religious (and not so religious) aspects and allow yourselves to enjoy the story. I hope you like it! Please Review, Follow, and Fav! Let the sixth chapter comense!**

 **5:00am**

Raphael set Shea down and turned to Casey.

"Don't do anything stupid," He growled.

The teenager laughed, "Please."

Raphael joined his brothers on the adjacent roof and watched as the three humans walked up to the door of the small red house. The yard was dirty and barren-as if it hadn't been touched in years.

Shea raised her fist and knocked at the door.

The three teenagers stood and waited-but there was no answer. This time April tried.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

There was the slamming of pots and pans, and a humming noise,

"Coming, coming," A tiny voice called from inside the house.

The door opened a crack and a blue eye looked through the slot.

"Are you from the town?"

The three kids shared a glance and turned to her.

"N-n-no,"

"Oh!" She smiled and opened the door all the way, "Well then hello!"

The women looked to be in her eighties, with wild blue hair and crazy dilated eyes.

"Hi," The three teenagers chorused.

"What can I do for you?"

Shea stepped up slowly and took a deep breath, "I...believe that I was attacked by the same creature that broke into your daughter's apartment. I-"

"And you lived?"

Shea nodded.

A tear ran down the elderly woman's face, "May god bless you child," she hobbled up to Shea and gave her a hug, "Come in please."

Shea smiled and followed the old women in, with April and Casey trailing behind her.

"I was wondering if you knew about anything else?"

"About the monster?" The old woman chuckled, "No."

Shea sighed and looked down at the floor.

"But I have a friend who does,"

Shea looked back up.

The old women walked to a door in the back of her home-which was filled with trash and smelled like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. The door had twenty or so locks on it, holding it shut.

April and Casey shared a worried look as Mei Pieh Chi unlocked the door.

"Can't have people finding this," She flicked on the light on the wall inside the door.

She led them down the long steps that went to her basement-but as they got deeper-the stairs seemed to get brighter. They came to a second door way, the the elder stopped.

"You can go through first," She grinned and stepped to the side of the stairs.

Shea hesitated, but nodded and walked through.

April and Casey turned to Mei Pieh Chi, "What's in there?"

"You'll see,"

They took a deep breath and opened the door.

The smell of new books, drying paint, wood, and gesso filled their noses as they looked around at a seemingly endless underground library.

"Wow,"

Little mechanical bugs flew around, carrying baskets of books and placing them on various shelves, which seemed to extend hundreds of stories above the ground. The floor below them was merely a small ledge off the wall, with stairs leading all the way to the bottom.

"How…?"

"It's magic," The women came up behind them and winked.

Shea was already a few more steps down-but she was also entranced in the neverending cavern of books.

"What is this place?" April asked as they came to the first official floor, which had no railings. She peered over the edge and felt her heart lurch when she couldn't see the bottom of the cavern.

"First I must introduce you to my friend," She smiled, "Come on out dear!"

There was a soft pitter-patter of feet, and an unexpected face popped out from the corner of a shelf.

It was a mutant arctic fox, towering ten feet high, with soft bushy white fur and a giant snowy tail that puffed up higher than her head. Her facial fur had a purple raccoon's mask, and she held a scythe in one hand, and a book in the other. She wore nothing but a torn up hoodie.

"This is Alopex,"

The mutant nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"She'll explain everything," Mei Pieh Chi wandered off.

"Where is she going?"

"She likes to read the books," Alopex shrugged.

"What is this place?" Shea asked.

The mutant smiled, "The Library of Kinetics. An ancient place where every single action of every creature is recorded."

"Every single one?"

"Yes. You can imagine why this is so large,"

"How does it fit down here?"

"It isn't actually on Earth. Think of the doorway as a portal to Somewhere Else,"

"Somewhere Else?"

"Indeed. Actually this is only _one_ of _three_ libraries,"

"Three?"

She nodded, "Every _thought_ is recorded in Someplace Else, and every _death_ is recorded in Otherwhere."

"What about every birth?"

"Those are not recorded," Alopex bowed her head, "Only death is sacred enough to be written."

"So why is Mei Pieh Chi here?"

The mutant smiled, "It is required that every library should relocate every millennium, in order to keep the information it harbors out of the wrong hands. Whilst I was looking for a new place to take asylum in, I ran across Mei Pieh Chi's soul. She was on her deathbed-suffering from brain cancer-and the town was so indecent that they were going to her hospital bed and pestering her for her house. I gave her a choice. Keep her house and join me in caring for the library for the next millennium, and then her soul would depart to the afterlife afterwards. Or, if she wished it so, I would allow her soul to pass to the afterlife then and there."

"And she chose to stay here?"

"She was not ready to die,"

"So who does that make you?" Casey asked.

She turned to him and grinned, "I am a Seraphim and the guardian of the Kinetics Library."

"An angel?" Shea frowned, "You're holding a scythe."

"The idea that only demons hold them is incredibly stereotypical,"

April watched as Mei Pieh Chi took a book off of the shelf.

"How is she so okay with this?"

Alopex couldn't help but chuckle," She doesn't believe in it."

"What?"

"She calls me her imaginary friend. She thinks that she's imagining this whole thing-that it's a symtome from the brain cancer,"

Casey gawked as she started talking to the air around her.

"She's not crazy," Alopex noticed how he was staring," She's speaking to the others."

"I don't see anyone,"

"Of course not. You are still alive. The only people who can see the workers are those who are in between life and death,"

"How many are there?"

"Millions. All those who were given a chance like her, and took it,"

Shea suddenly felt awkward at these invisible people. What if one of them was right beside her?

"As amazing as this discussion is, I know it is not the reason you have come. I have read your stories, I know what help you seek,"

"And?"

Alopex wiggled the book she had been holding, and tossed it to Shea. The cover was black and old, cracked and wrinkled. It smelled like new paint, and when Shea opened it, she saw that it was because it had just been written in with black ink.

"This is the book of the creature you seek,"

The three teenagers looked through it's pages, but the writing was in a different language.

"What is this written in?"

"God's word,"

"How are we supposed to read it?"

Alopex passed her hand over it," Visual."

The ink from the words suddenly morphed into images, depicting the creature walking through a tunnel.

Shea saw it well for the first time, though only in black. It was tall and female, with skin covered in scales and dragon's wings emerging from it's back.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at it's long claws.

"A grim reaper," Alopex explained.

"What?!" April looked up.

"A demon, a harvester of souls," The tall arctic fox furthered.

"So then...it was _supposed_ to kill all these people?"

"No. This one is rogue. It had broken off from the others back when man was first created,"

"Why…" Shea found it hard to speak, "...why did it take my parent's hearts?"

"It didn't," Alopex flipped the page for her, "It took their souls."

The page depicted three orbs. Oddly, these were in color.

"There are three different souls," She pointed to the first one, "Red is the most common. It is for regular people-neither good nor bad-most likely to move onto heaven. No longer pure but only tainted slightly from a small amount of sin."

The image was of a round glass sphere, with red smoke swirling around inside.

"The next soul is black. This is the soul of a sinner-a horrible evil that will most likely drag them down to Hell. It used to be rare, but over the years it has slowly become more common. We estimate only another ten years before it overruns red,"

This picture was of the same type of sphere, but it was filled with black tar-sloshing around in a sickening manner.

"Lastly is a golden soul. These are incredibly rare, and it is believed that there are only ten in the _entire universe_ every decade. These are from wholeheartedly good people, who have forgiven the unforgivable and lived to tell the tale," Alopex pointed to it, "These are so rare and magnificent that one day a long time ago, God and Satan put aside their differences for all of two hours, and made it an unforgivable sin to kill a golden soul. In the eyes of both of their kingdoms, it is against the holy and unholy law to harm someone of this color. To do so would cause the wrath of God and Satan to fall upon you. It is protected."

The image of this soul was glowing like a thousand suns, and was filled with glimmering specks of gold. It certainly _looked_ magnificent.

"Look," Casey rolled his eyes, "This is great and all, but if she quit her job, why is she still harvesting souls?"

Alopex raised an eye ridge at him, "Despite your crude way of putting it, you are right to ask."

"So why does she?"

"The rarity of a soul decides how powerful it is. This creature harvests the souls and...consumes them,"

"It eats them?!" April gasped.

"It wants to live forever. After it left the other Reapers, it became mortal. For every soul it eats, it gains more life,"

Shea gulped, "I need to sit down."

Alopex waved her hand and a chair appeared, "You may do so."

She sat down, "What does that mean for my parents souls? How are they supposed to go to the afterlife?"

Alopex knew her towering height, and knelt down to Shea's level. She set a soft white paw on her shoulder, "They do not move on. As soon as they are consumed, they are erased from existence. They are Neverwere."

"Well what does that mean for their books?"

"They will be destroyed,"

"What? Why?!"

"Because if their soul Neverwas, it can't be written here,"

"So they'll just erase from the planet? How is that fair?"

"It is not. However, life is not always fair,"

"Do you know if they are already gone?"

"I can still sense their souls-they Arestill-but the creature keeps them close. It would be nearly impossible to save them,"

"What if we can kill it?" Casey asked.

"It is impossible for a mortal to kill any creature that was ever immortal, even if it isn't anymore," Alopex shook her head.

"Bullshit!" April yelled and turned to the angel, "You're telling us that this thing has been running around _killing people_ and none of you have tried to stop it?! _You're_ immortal! Why didn't _you_ try to kill it?"

"We can not leave the library. We may get caught,"

"While people die? It's been since the beginning of mankind! How many thousands-no-how many _millions_ had to sacrifice their souls because you were too chicken to go deal with it yourselves?"

Alopex looked down at the floor.

"You've all been around since the beginning of time," April's tone was less angry and more forceful, "You can't be telling us that there was never some idiot who made a way for a mortal to kill an immortal."

Alopex stood, "There is one way."

"And?"

"It is much too dangerous. A fallen archangel once made a blade that would allow a mortal to kill an immortal. He was planning to kill God, but he never did. The blade is said to be hidden deep inside the palace of Hell,"

"Hell?" Casey looked worried, "You want us to go to Hell?"

"It is your choice, but I will warn you, it will live up to it's horrid name,"

"So it isn't safe?"

"Demons wander through the palace's halls," Alopex warned.

"Well then we get in and out-simple," Casey grinned.

"It is not as simple as that. The demons can sense life,"

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Call in your mutant friends to help you," Alopex said and smiled at their shocked faces, "I've read your stories, I know of your mutant allies."

April took her phone out and dialed Donatello's cell phone, and the purple-clad terrapin answered.

"April? Everything okay?"

"Ya, just come in,"

"Wait, what?"

"Go to the front door. A blue haired lady will lead you to her basement. Just do it,"

"Is someone making you say this April?"

"Oh for god's sake Donnie just do it,"

"Alright,"

April put her phone back in her pocket as Mei Pieh Chi began walking back upstairs to greet the turtles, and turned to Alopex, "Why can't one of you go into Hell and do it? You certainly know more than we do."

"I did not make the rules, but the death of an immortal is much more grave than the death of a mortal. We must not die,"

"You're certainly full of yourself,"

"As I said I did not make the rules," Alopex sighed and turned towards a bookshelf, "Give me a moment."

The incredibly tall being walked off down a path that a bookshelf made, and came back a moment later with a new book.

"This is the book of Cerberus,"

"The three headed dog?"

"Indeed. He was once a man, but was given a deal. He would not have to suffer for his sins like the rest of the souls if he watched the dead for Satan. He said yes of course,"

"How does his book help?"

"He designed the entire palace," Alopex said, "There should be a good amount of helpful information in here. Simply pass your hand over the book and ask it a question. If there is any related information, it will show you."

"Holy sewer apples!"

They turned to see the four turtles gawking at the vast library.

They slowly made their way down with Mei Pieh Chi following close behind.

"April? Care to explain?"

She huffed, "The monster is a Grim Reaper and we have to go to Hell and find a knife to kill it."

The four terrapins gawked, "What?"

"Well that's one way to explain it," Alopex chuckled.

"We're going to Hell?" Mikey gasped, "This was in one of my videogames!"

Alopex slammed her scythe to the ground and a purple portal appeared, "This will take you there. Look up."

They all did so, and realized that there was an enormous clock on the ceiling, with images instead of numbers. Alopex held out her hand and closed it momentarily. She opened her fist and showed off a clock that had magically appeared.

"You must be back before the hour hand points at the dragon. I will have to close the portal then, in fear of something bad coming through," She gestured to the gateway, "Good luck."

Leonardo frowned, "Anyone else think this is going a little fast?"

"Naw dude, I wanna see Hell!"

"You really shouldn't say that Mikey," Donatello furrowed his brow and took April's hand, "Ready?"

She nodded, and they stepped through the portal.

Michelangelo and Casey high-fived each other and leapt in.

"Booyakasha!"

"Goongala!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and walked through.

Shea was about to follow, when Mei Pieh Chi ran up to her.

"Child! Child!" She called.

Shea turned and watched as the elderly women tugged on Alopex's torn up jacket like a five year old, and the ten foot tall angel lowered down to her level. She whispered something in Alopex's ear, and the seraphim nodded.

Mei Pieh Chi walked up to Shea," When I first saw you, I sensed a looming presence. There is a dark soul in your past, and it's not the Grim Reaper. "

Shea was about to speak, but the old women shushed her," You need not say anything. I can see the blackness peering over your shoulder. Take this-it's an angel charm. As long as you wear this, no evil spirit-whether dead or alive-can harm you."

Shea smiled, "Thank you."

It was a necklace with a silver angel wing charm on it. Shea put it on.

"Good luck,"

Once Mei Pieh Chi was gone, Alopex turned to Shea and gave her a serious look, "Whatever you do, don't take that off."

She furrowed her brow, but nodded. Raphael and Shea looked wide eyed at the portal and gulped.

"You ready?"

"No. You?"

"No,"

Shea took Raphael's hand, "Together Raphie?"

He felt his cheeks get red and his throat get dry, "Together."

Alopex held in her smile-she had read both their stories-and knew well about their not-so-secret crushes.

They took a deep breath, and entered the portal.

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck six...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter. I'd like to give a shout out to all the lovely readers everywhere! It's really welcoming me to the community to get such positive feedback :). Now that you now the backstory for this fanfiction, it's time for our heroes to form a plan-so as asked for by gwencarson126, here's some ninja action!**

 **6:00am**

The land around the travelers was bleak and dark. Oddly, there was puddle of cold murky water that smelled like sewage and let of steam as it dripped onto the fiery hot bricks. Screams echoed from a far-off place.

"Well...to be honest...I expected more...hellfire," Casey shrugged.

"I'm not complaining," Raphael huffed as he warily placed his feet down-hoping he wouldn't step on one of the hot tiles.

"So where is the dagger?"

April and Shea opened the large book and looked at each other.

"You want to do it first?" The redhead asked.

Shea gulped, "Sure."

She raised her hand above the book, "Where are we?"

Nothing happened. The pages stayed blank.

"She didn't give us a broken book, did she?"

"Maybe you should say how you want the book to show it," Casey guessed, "She said visual to show us the Reaper."

Shea nodded and waved her hand above the thick pages, "Where are we? Visual."

The page came to life as blank ink began to create a birds eye view map of the castle. A red dot appeared in a passageway, and a ghostly arrow pointed at it.

"I guess that's us," April shrugged.

"Where is the dagger?"

Nothing happened.

"Be more specific. The book needs to understand," April offered.

"Where is the dagger that allows a mortal to kill an immortal?"

Again, nothing happened.

"I guess Cerberus doesn't know," Casey shrugged.

"Then how are we supposed to find it?" Mikey asked.

"Cerberus is in charge of herding the dead," Shea thought aloud, "Maybe…"

"What? Maybe what?"

She passed her hand over the book, "Where is the archangel that made the dagger that allows a mortal to kill an immortal?"

A blue dot appeared on the page.

"Smart," Leonardo nodded, "But I'm guessing he's guarded."

"Thank god-haven't gotten any action for hours," Raphael chuckled.

Donatello rolled his eyes, "Yes well now you can hulk-smash all you want."

The red-clad turtle growled, "Shut up."

Casey chuckled and turned to Shea. She looked shell-shocked. He pulled out one of his many baseball bats and handed it to her.

"You're pretty good with these. Here,"

"Thank you," She smiled.

"You play?"

"What? Baseball?"

"Ya,"

"I used to. I quit a long time ago for...personal reasons,"

Casey learned from experience with April, that for women, the term _personal reasons_ meant that they either didn't want to talk about it, it was about their period, or both.

"Were you good?"

"I guess. I lead the team,"

"In what?"

"Everything. I have a plaque at school that says I hold the record for the farthest ball hit in the school's history,"

"Wow. How far?"

"539 feet,"

"Holy crap," Casey gawked, "In high school softball?"

"Baseball. They decided to let a girl on the team,"

"Dang. You're pretty good huh?"

She nodded.

"You shy or something?" Casey joked.

"I just always feel awkward when I talk about stuff I achieved. It makes me feel like I'm bragging,"

"What's wrong with bragging?"

Shea laughed, "Well I guess you wouldn't know, would you?"

"Burn," Mikey laughed.

"Guys-if that angel from the library said the dead can sense life-maybe we should get moving," Donatello frowned.

"He's got a point-let's move," Leo nodded, "And if anyone sees a demon...run."

"Considering they're all immortal, fending them off might prove to be a problem," April reminded.

"Shit,"

Everyone turned to Raphael's comment.

"What?"

"That means I can't kill them,"

Leonardo gave Raphael a deadpan look, "Really?"

"It's important to me," Raph shrugged.

There was a moan, and the teenagers turned to the passage behind them. There was nothing-no movement.

"It's probably this old castle," Casey shrugged, "Come on."

They started walking again, and the same sinister groan came from the darkness behind them.

"Hello?" Mikey called.

Raphael elbowed him, "Don't say hello!"

"Why not?"

"What if it's a demon?!"

"What's wrong with saying 'hello' to a demon?"

"It'll kill us!"

"Probably because no one ever says hello to it!"

Shea turned to look behind them again and gulped, "Guys."

"Wait a sec," Raphael held up his hand, "Mikey, why do you have to be such a moron?"

"Guys!" Shea said louder.

"Well why do you always have to be so mean?!"

"Guys!"

"What?" They turned.

"Look,"

In the darkness, two white glowing eyes appeared.

"Hello?" MIkey repeated, and Raphael turned and looked at him silently for a moment before shoving him.

Footsteps sounded throughout the hallway and the eyes got closer and closer.

The turtles pulled out their weapons, April opened her Tessen, and Casey and Shea got their bats ready.

A black hand extended from the shadows. It was bony and black, and it's long spindly fingers grasped at the group.

April gasped and hid behind Donatello.

The demon slowly exited the darkness. It was tall and ghostly-the way that it moved its weight from limb to limb was sending shivers down their spines. It's glowing white eyes peered at them and it opened it mouth, letting out a long groan.

"Guys, I think we should run," Casey shouted and grabbed Mikey by the arm, "Let's go."

Shea couldn't take her eyes off of the demon-something about it's face-the way his defined cheekbones sharpened his looks, how his chin finished in a point, and how his smile looked like if was from a horror movie.

"Michael?"

"Shea! Come on!" Raphael ran back to get her.

"Michael? Is that you?"

The demon's gaze softened and he gently reached out his hand to touch hers. A noise escaped his throat, and Shea looked up, "Michael?"

"Sh-sh-sh...a-ay-aye," He choked out.

Raphael wrapped an arm around Shea's waist and pulled her, "Come on!"

The demon's face scrunched up in sorrow, "Sh-sh-sh-aye."

"Raph stop!"

She tried to elbow him in the gut, but it was all in vain-the mutant turtle barely even felt the weak blow. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but he was much too strong.

"Sha-ye-ye,"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

Shea growled and back kicked him in the crotch. He let go and she ran to the demon.

"Michael?"

"Shea," The demon took her face in it's hand and tilted his head, "Shea."

"Yes?"

Michael's face suddenly turned angry and violent, "Shea! Shea! Shea!"

His arm moved to her wrist and got incredibly tight.

"Ow! Michael stop!" She tried to pull away.

He let out a screech and started to yank her away.

"Let her go!"

The sound of scraping metal sounded and Raphael leapt at the demon. He lifted his sai and stabbed Michael in the shoulder, and white blood oozed from the wound. The demon screeched in pain and tried to grab Raphael, but the mutant ducked and caught the black boney fist. Raphael took Michael's fist and crushed it with his sheer force, but Michael let go of Shea and used his other hand to take Raph by the throat and choke him. The red-clad turtle let go of Michael's hand and gasped for breath.

"Raph!" Shea screamed and ran at Michael-swinging her fist at him in a vain attempt to help Raphael.

Michael slammed the terrapin's head into the brick wall-knocking him unconscious-and dropped him. He grabbed Shea's wrist and let out a passionate purring noise before knocking her out too. He took Raphael by the ankle and dragged him behind him, and threw Shea over his shoulder. He let out a snapped click and all three disappeared.

The rest of travelers gawked.

"Well," Casey gulped, "this isn't good."

…

…

…

...then the clock struck seven...


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo! I hope you all had a good week and an awesome Halloween. I dressed up as Police Brutality (yes you heard me right). I didn't go trick or treating, but my grandmother gave me a bag of mini kit kats and coffee mix, so I'm set :). I hope you liked the last chapter, and are ready you find out what's happening with Raph and Shea. Yes, you'll get to find out who Michael is. Whelp, as always I hope you have a lovely day and that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **7:00am**

Shea rubbed her temple and opened an eyelid. The room she was in was dark and cold. Raphael was lying beside her, his breath shallow and slow.

"Raph?" Shea nudged his arm, "Raph? You awake?"

He hushed her, "It's outside the door."

She turned and looked at the doorway, and the set of peering white eyes behind it.

"He won't hurt us,"

"I hope you're, right- though you're the one that got us into this mess,"

"You wouldn't let me go," Shea snapped back.

"And what? Left you to him? So that he could lock you in this room?"

Shea huffed and rolled onto her back, setting her hands by her sides.

"Stop it! He'll see you move!"

"Well he knows we're not dead, so we're gonna have to move at some point," Shea groaned.

As she passed her hand over her leg, she felt something in her jean pocket, and pulled it out.

"Uh oh,"

"What?"

"It's the clock that Alopex gave me,"

"And?"

"We've got an hour left before she closes the door,"

"Son of a bitch,"

"We've got to get out of here,"

"How do you think you're gonna do that? We're stuck in here!"

"I told you Raphie, it's not my fault!" Shea yelled back.

Raphael's anger vanished-dear god he was supposed to hate his baby name, not like it.

 _She's looking at me like I'm her violent teddy bear._

"Fine," His tone was gentle now, "What do you want to do?"

"I can talk to him-get us out of here,"

"Why would he listen to you? Who is this guy?"

"He's...nobody...I don't want to talk about it,"

"Well," Raph gestured from the blonde to the door with the peering demon behind it, "Be my guest."

She turned her large blue eyes to Michael and gulped, "You won't come with me?"

"Hell no,"

Shea sat up and sighed, walking slowly towards the demon. It froze and stared at her.

"Michael. Let us out please,"

It cocked its head.

"You wouldn't want to hurt me, would you?"

The door slowly creaked open, revealing Michael, who was letting out a clicking noise.

"Sh-sh-aye h-h-eeeree tu s-s-eee M-m-i-ch-ael?"

"Yes. And I need to get out to spend time with you,"

"Th-th-en Shea wi-ll-ll r-run aw-w-way,"

"No I won't,"

He opened the door and Shea motioned for a slack-jawed Raphael to come over.

"This is my friend,"

"B-b-ut _Mi-ch-chael_ is Shea's f-f-riend,"

"So is he,"

Michael glared at Raphael through his white eyes.

"Show us where you live Michael," Shea smiled.

They slowly left the jail cell and Raphael cleared his throat.

"Shea," Raphael tugged on her sleeve, "We need to run."

"But Michael-"

"-Belongs here. Whatever he did got him stuck here. We-on the other hand-do NOT belong here, so let's go,"

"But Raph-"

"The others don't have the clock. They have no idea when to go home-and I _know_ that they'll be late without it,"

Shea sighed, "Fine, let's go."

"We've got to knock him out," Raphael insisted, "We won't get anywhere with him conscious."

"No-,"

"I won't kill him. I'll just hit his head. It's our only chance,"

"You swear you won't kill him,"

"He'll be fine. We'll be gone when he wakes up,"

Shea lowered her head in defeat and Raphael nodded-pulling out a sai and running up towards Michael. He slammed the hilt of his weapon into the demon's neck and knocked his skull into the wall.

"Let's go!" Raphael took her arm and pulled her along.

"Sorry Michael," Shea whispered as they disappeared around the corner.

…

…

…

"Guys! The three-headed dude is gonna kill us!"

Leonardo grabbed Mikey by the shell and pulled him into the shadows.

"Mikey; I never thought anyone except Raph would say this, but shut the hell up!"

The ten foot tall being slowly searched the area below for the hiding turtles and the two human companions.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," The demon rasped and looked around angrily.

It's skin was brown and falling off of it's flesh. Three heads stood atop its shoulders, the farthest right one leaning to the side-eyes closed and jaw hanging open and seemingly catatonic-however it was the only one with ears. The middle skull was the one he spoke out of, but it's eyes were ripped out of their sockets; and the third and final head was looking around for the hiding mutants-mouth sewn shut and bloody.

"That has to be Cerberus," April whispered, "We must be getting close to the Archangel."

"I can feel your presence. Your life is so bright in this dark place," He moaned, "I'd love to take some of that light away."

"Did he just threaten to-?"

"-Don't listen to anything he says Mikey," Donnie interrupted.

April opened the book and passed her hand over the pages, "How do we get past Cerberus?"

A black image of a decapitated head appeared, and writing slowly filled the pages.

"Three heads. One hears, one sees, and one speaks. The one that hears has been asleep for ages-and is virtually useless,"

"So he's deaf?"

"Basically. The screams of the dead destroyed his hearing,"

"So what should we do?"

"Well talking isn't going to be any help to him-so we need to cut off the head that can see," April sighed and closed the book, "He's powerless without it."

"Mortals can't harm immortals,"

"We can if we get to the blade,"

"So what do you expect us to do? Make a run for it and hope we get to the blade before he catches us?"

"Have you got any other ideas?"

"I have one!" Mikey raised his hand and the others shushed him.

"Quiet down Mikey!"

"But I have a plan,"

"Well what is it?"

"All we'll need is a grappling hook, some shuriken, and a water balloon,"

…

…

…

Raphael growled and slammed his fist against the wall, "Where the hell are we?"

"Hell," Shea rolled her eyes.

"Quit being a smartass,"

"This is all your fault you know,"

"How is this my fault?"

"You could have just let me go,"

"With the demon?"

"His name is Michael!"

"I don't care what his name his-he tried to kidnap you and he locked us in a jail cell!"

"He didn't want me to leave him," Shea lamented.

"I swear to god, who is this guy who can get away with trying to kill you?! You're ex or somethin'?"

"He's not my ex!" Shea growled, "And it's non of your business!"

"I should have let him take you,"

"Yes, you should have!"

"I think I'm starting to realize what kind of spoiled brat you actually are,"

Shea could feel her control of the situation slipping away as her heart cracked. Why was she so upset that this near-stranger didn't like her? A tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't be a cry baby and expect me to care,"

"He's my brother," Shea whispered.

"Wait, what?"

"He's my goddamn older brother,"

Raphael was at a loss of words as Shea wiped her tears away and sniffled, "He committed suicide six years ago."

Raphael cleared his throat, "Look Shea, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," She shook her head, "You're right. I'm a crybaby, and he _is_ here for a reason."

Raph frowned as Shea started to walk again-feeling that she was holding in a lot more tears than she should have to.

''You sure?"

"Ya," Her voice was breaking, "Let's go."

There was a sorrow poetic tune emanating from her jean pocket.

"What's that? Your phone?"

"Worse-it's the clock," Shea pulled it out and turned to Raph with scared, bloodshot eyes, "The portal's closed."

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck eight...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! How are you doing? I'm doing good, and I'm really excited to hear your feedback on this chapter. It'll explain Michael and Shea's backstory (cue dramatic music) and there might be a little Raphael x Shea action going on (my friend/editor says she squealed while reading it, so it should be good). You won't believe how long it took me to come up with something that included a grappling hook, some shuriken, and a water balloon that could defeat a demon, but I did it. I think I'm magic ;). Did anyone else see the new episode of TMNT? It was called the "Darkest Plight". Damn was that episode an emotional roller coaster-not to mention graphic. That scene with Splinter's injured leg freaked me out! Anyways, there's a new episode this week called "The Power Inside Her". Hmm, I wonder who** _ **'her'**_ **is? Do we know a character that is oddly powerful and for some reason no one is questioning how violent and strong she's getting :p? Thank you for listening to me geek out, and as thanks, here's the next chapter.**

 **8:00am**

Raphael chucked a piece of brick across the hallway.

"We're screwed," Shea frowned and leaned back against the wall.

"Only a little," Raph sighed, "Once we find the others and the blade, we'll have the upper hand. I'm sure someone here has a way to get back to Earth, and I'm sure no one around here wants to die."

"Where could the others be by now?"

"My guess? Looking for the blade so that they can kill the demon that kidnapped us," Raphael said and then realized his mistake, "I-I-I mean...Michael-who was just trying to see you again, and-"

"Look Raph, don't start freaking out about making a mistake while talking about him," Shea shook her head, "My parents did it all the time."

Raphael noted how her voice had a tang of spite in it as she spoke about her mom and dad.

"You don't like them that much, do you?"

Shea looked up at Raph and raised an eyebrow, "You like getting into people's business."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I'm just teasing," Shea chuckled, "and no, I don't really like my parents all that much."

"Why not?" He asked and then turned to see her giving him the 'you're prodding' look, "Oops."

"They...didn't treat Michael right…"

"I'm not gonna ask,"

Shea sighed, "I've never told anyone."

Her smoky blue eyes studied the cracks in the floor.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

"But I do," Shea chuckled, "and I don't get why-why I'm so easily able to talk to you."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you,"

Shea rolled her eyes and studied his green face.

"Michael was a good kid back when we were younger," Shea started," back when we lived with our real dad, not my current step-one. Our dad was a scumbag, hitting me and Michael around every chance he got. My mom never did anything about it either. You can bet that _that_ lowered my tolerance for her. The only time that my dad ever showed me any compassion was when he would tell me bedtime stories every night, but at some point he stopped those too, saying that I was too old to hear them. I couldn't sleep without them though-so I just stayed up all night tossing and turning, until one day when Michael heard me. He stayed up and told me a story."

"What was it about?"

She couldn't keep in her nostalgic smile, "Fozy the Wonder Moose."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Fozy the Wonder Moose and his sidekick Pinky the Purple Balloon Monkey,"

"Okay, that's weird,"

"Every night he'd tell me stories that had the two going on wild adventures and saving pretty maidens and young boys. Then, our dad passed away, Michael...he got very mad...but he never lashed out. Not at mom, or me; I think he was holding in his anger for us. Then, he took a turn for the worse. It didn't come in the form of violence or sadness, instead, his issues appeared from the bedtime stories he told. Fozy the Wonder Moose stitched his mouth shut and started killing people in the tales. He murdered Pinky the Purple Balloon Monkey and started...assaulting women. By this time my mother had remarried someone else-he was nice enough, I guess. I remember the first time Michael came into my room and told me that he wanted a kiss as payment for a story. Being the age of ten...I can't believe how clueless I was at what he was doing. He tried to use his tongue once, but it never escalated further than that-he knew I wasn't _that_ dumb. One day my parents found out-I guess they were talking about something grownup that I wasn't supposed to know about, and when I did, Michael got caught and all the secrets and horrifying tales spilled forth,"

"They got mad at him,"

"Locked him in the psych ward when he was thirteen. I was ten. I'd visit him every chance I'd get, I always forgave him for what he did, no matter what. My parents-on the other hand-did _not_ feel so lenient. They never had any hope for him. One day, I go to see him, and he commits suicide. He bled out in my arms, and just before he died he said _'Fozy the Wonder Moose died, and the world could finally live in peace'_ ,"

Raphael frowned as she began to sob.

"It wasn't until later that I realized that _he_ was Fozy the Wonder Moose," She cried, "He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Not without hurting mom and I-the only people he ever loved, so he transported himself into these stories as an outlet. He was asking for help-reaching out for someone to take care of him. How was I supposed to know?!"

"You couldn't have," Raphael assured.

"Maybe if I had understood his plight, I could have helped. Maybe he wouldn't have been stuck down here," She combed her delicate fingers through her long wavy blonde hair, minding her bandaged hand, "All he wanted to do was scream! Can you imagine that? One yell could have saved his life!"

She took a deep breath, "In the end mom and dad didn't really care that he died. They said something like _'Good, now we can rest in peace'_. Since then, I haven't really cared much for either of them."

"Then why do you want to save them?"

"I don't know...i-i-it's confusing...I mean...I still love them...and they don't deserve what the demon did…"

"And you're really willing to forgive all the shit your brother put you through?"

"Of course. He's my big brother. You must feel the same way about Leonardo,"

"I guess. To be honest, as much as I give him crap day in and day out, he's a good older brother. I've never had any reason not to love him. I mean, we fight-but we love each other. So I don't really know how I'd feel if he gave me a reason not to like him,"

"That's a good relationship," Shea smiled, "You don't know how lucky you are."

"I do," He could see that she was still overwhelmed, "And I know how much you must have appreciated Michael."

Her body started shaking and he frowned. _Was he saying the right thing? Probably not._

"Thank you," She whispered.

"What?"

"Thank you for being so understanding, and listening to my sob story,"

"It's not a sob story, and it's really good that you got all this off your chest,"

"I don't deserve to have met such amazing people like you," She shook her head.

Raphael scooched over to her and gulped. _There is no way in hell that getting this close is a good idea. Literally._

He wrapped a strong green arm around her shoulders.

"Shea, you've got to stop beating yourself up. You deserve a lot more than the crap that God has given you,"

"God's not the problem," She chuckled underneath her tears.

"What is then?"

"The problem is that you're the only nice guy I've ever met," She shook her head, "The issue is just how much life sucks."

"And you're not gonna blame God for that?"

"God doesn't start the shit, he just makes you realize how deep you're in it,"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, take you for example. You're kind, generous, strong, smart, and selfless. But because you look different that means that everyone sees you as a monster,"

"And that's not God's fault?"

"Of course not, why would it be? People look at God wrong-he's not some scapegoat that you can randomly blame. He simply brought you into existence and said 'what the hell, let's see what happens!'. _Fate_ is the one that decides how much your day is going to suck, God simply gives you opportunities to recognize how much life screwed you, and possibly offer a solution or two,"

"God hasn't sent me a solution in a while, and it sounds like he hasn't helped you much either,"

"I don't think that's true,"

"Why not?"

"Because God sent me you," Shea smiled, "And I think that maybe he sent me to help you too."

Raphael grinned as his face flushed, "Ya think?"

"I _know_ ,"

"Back when Donnie started dating April, I remember how jealous I was. Not because I like her or anything, just at the fact that a human saw him as something other than a freak. When you first woke up, and you didn't scream when you saw us. When you decided to judge us on something _other_ than our looks-I hoped...I _prayed_ that you meant it," Raphael shook his head," I don't understand how someone as beautiful as you could want to be around something like me."

"Raphie," Shea whispered, "Don't talk like that. I think you _are_ beautiful. Or well...handsome...on the inside, _and_ out."

"You can't mean that,"

She nodded and set a hand on his cheek, "You're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen."

"You haven't seen a lot of people have you?"

Raphael was vaguely aware of their faces getting closer and closer as he lowered his hands to her waist, looking into her lovely blue eyes.

"I've seen enough,"

Raphael's heart sped up as their distance between their lips slowly decreased.

"And is it okay if this person thinks the same about you?" Raphael asked.

Her eyes closed as her hands reached for Raphael; one of them settling on his shoulder, the other cupping the back of his head-her fingers playing with his bandana tails.

"If he doesn't, I'm screwed,"

Their lips slowly connecting and a pang of excitement shot through Raphael's body at the feeling of her soft mouth. His hands slowly made their way up her back as she moaned. Shea crawled into his lap as her fingers moved to his plastron, running along the strong shell.

Shea didn't want to stop kissing him-she didn't want to let go in fear that the moment would end. At some point; however, they needed to get air. They parted and Raphael leaned back against the wall with his shell. She rested her head on his shoulder, lacing her left hand with his right.

"I've made a decision," He said, breaking the silence-his left arm wrapping protectively around her body.

"And what is that Raphie?" Shea smiled, enjoying the last few minutes of peace before they'd have to set off again.

"God is really good at sending solutions,"

…

…

...

Leonardo slid out of the way just in time as a piece of brick crumbled from above and nearly hit him.

"Jesus christ Mikey watch where you're throwing that!"

"Sorry bro!" He yelled from above and leapt down to Donatello, "I got distracted!"

"Distracted?" Donnie scrutinized, "How did you get distracted?"

"Just thinking...if this doesn't work...and we get caught," Mikey pondered, "and Cerberus 'takes our light'...what color would my light be?"

"Duh dude, it'd be orange," Casey grinned as he ran after Michelangelo.

"Maybe we could have this discussion _after_ we get away from the giant three-headed demon?" April screamed as the enormous creature chased them, slamming into the wall at the corner.

"You ready with the grappling hook Mikey?"

"Yep!"

Michelangelo took his three fingered green hand and latched onto one of the barred off windows of the castle, holding the grappling hook in the other hand. Donnie did the same on the adjacent window and Michelangelo shot the long rope to his purple-clad brother, who tied it tightly around one of the bars.

"Ready guys!" Donatello called.

April and Leo nodded and slid by Cerberus's large feet as the demon stumbled through. They revealed some Shuriken in their hands and threw them at Cerberus-a few lodging themselves into his decaying skin.

The tall demon roared in pain and stumbled forwards, tripping over the wire and falling to the ground.

"Now Casey!"

The teenager threw a water balloon that Michelangelo had provided at Cerberus's seeing head, and the demon gripped his face in pain.

The five teenagers ran as fast as they could from the fallen monster and Michelangelo grinned.

"I told you I had a plan!"

Once they rounded a few corners, the five stopped to breath.

"I think we're alright,"

"He can smell life Casey-he'll catch up to us. We've got to move. Where's the archangel?"

"Up ahead apparently," April said and closed the book.

"Does anyone know if this archangel is good or bad?" Mikey frowned.

"It tried to kill God-I highly doubt it's nice," Donnie shook his head, "Plus, he was a _fallen_ angel, right? That means he got kicked out of heaven."

"I bet he's beautiful," Casey nodded.

The others turned to him with freaked out looks.

"Not like that!" Casey growled, "He's still from heaven-and an angel-doesn't that mean he will look beautiful?"

"He's got a point," April shrugged, "Even though I don't get why we're discussing this."

"I want to see an angel!" Mikey gasped.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Careful what you wish for."

April pointed, "The angel is up ahead at the next left turn."

The five teenagers slowly made their way and rounded the corner. The hallway ended with a large barred off jail cell, and inside there lay a creature shrouded in shadow.

They shared a look and shrugged. April stepped forwards.

"Are you an archangel?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is A-"

Suddenly the figure shot up from his position and grasped onto the bars, eyes wild.

"-Are you demons?"

"N-n-no," The redhead stuttered.

The angel had cat's eyes, but the irises of them were rainbow, and the colors moved around in them like a hologram. The black slits in the middle moved back and forth frantically as he studied the onlookers.

He moved backwards and curled up in a fetal position once he was sure they were telling the truth, "Why are you here then?"

"We...we want to know where the dagger that you made is. The one that-"

"-I know what dagger you speak of,"

"Where is it?"

"I will not tell,"

The angel wore an old white robe, that must have glowed brilliantly in it's glory days, but now draped sadly down the prisoner's body with a dirty yellow tint to it. Blood dripped from what seemed to be every part of his body, and the cell smelled of waste and sweat.

"We need it to save someone's parents. Please,"

"I will not hand out that cursed object," He rasped.

Whenever the archangel's anger level rose, a bright light started to shine from somewhere behind his back.

"Maybe we can find a way to return it-"

"-I said no!" He screamed.

The gleam from behind the angel shot out with the intensity of the sun, and once the light began to dim and the teenagers were able to look without shielding their eyes, they saw the cause of the glowing sensation.

The prisoner's wings were large and glorious. Each stretched so far that they were the width of the entire room, and they were made of ribbons. There were six long ribbons for each wing, creating the majority of the pinions. Each was a singular color-red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink-in that order. Between the main ones there were small string-like black ribbons which swirled around flimsily in the air. Connecting every large and small ribbon were small electric shocks-which looked like tiny lightning strikes. Each pulse was multicolored and acted like ligament for the wings-giving the ribbons the ability to stay up the way that they did.

Suddenly, the light faded to a depressing grey. The electric pulses died away and the ribbons fell to the ground with a sad tearing sound. The edges of the ribbons became ripped and curled and brown. They turned stained with soot and blood.

The five onlookers gasped at the sudden change.

"My wings lost their glory eons ago," He coughed, "Sorry to disappoint."

April frowned, "Why are you down here sir?"

He scoffed, "Sir? Very well, call me what you like. I've forgotten my name by now."

April waited patiently.

"I'm here for the same reason that I will not hand over the blade. One touch of the weapon-and it's pure malicious intent will immediately turn your soul black,"

"But _you_ built it to try to kill God. Our intent is to kill an evil-"

"It doesn't matter who. Killing is the ultimate sin, as is holding such a dark thing,"

There was a gasp, and the five teenagers turned around to hear it's source.

"Guys!"

"Shea! Raph!"

Shea ran over and hugged April, "I am _really_ glad we found you."

"Are you two alright?" April turned to Raphael.

"Yep," Raph nodded.

"How long do we have left?" Leo asked quickly.

"The portal is already closed," Shea frowned.

"It that-?" The angel gasped.

They turned to him.

"Is that the archangel?" Shea asked.

April nodded as the prisoner made his way back to the prison bars.

Shea walked forwards and knelt down to have eye contact with him.

He held out a bloody, quivering hand, and rasped, "Please save me."

"What?"

"Please," He held his hand out for her to take.

Shea was hesitant, but she shook his hand slowly. He raised his eyes to the ceiling and was silent as tears poured down his face.

"Thank you," He finally spoke, "I promise I will fulfill my duty,"

"What are you saying?" Shea asked.

He pulled a large bundle of cloth out of his cloak and handed it to her.

"Listen closely," He confided, "You must stab the heart, and burn the head or it won't work."

"Why are you suddenly giving this to us now?" April asked from behind her.

Large yells and foot stomps came from the hallway behind them.

"It is Cerberus. You must leave immediately,"

"We have no way back," Shea shook her head.

He frowned, "I will help you. I have just enough strength to get you back."

"Why are you doing this for us?"

"Because it is my honor," He said, "I apologize for not having time to explain further, but I must get you out of here."

The now brown and tangled ribbons that made up his wings began to turn to dust as he lifted his hands. Light began to spill from his finger tips as Hell started to vanish from around them-seeping into some hidden crack in time.

"Whatever you do," The angel's voice was like a ghost as the screams from down the hall turned to whispers and the world morphed to a calm and silent black, "don't touch the blade; great Zah-hahv."

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck nine...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! First things first; Happy Thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then Happy Thursday! So can we all take a collective moment to think about last week's episode, "The Power Inside Her"? Damn, me and my friends always joke about Donnie dying because he did in the comics-but when it** _ **actually**_ **happened-I was just in shock. I'll admit this marks the second time that I've ever cried at the TMNT 2012 show, and don't even get me started on fanfictions. I've cried at so many of those it's not even funny ;). Have any of you ever cried during any of the episodes? Let me know in the comments, I'm curious if I'm just emotional, or if someone else finds a few of these episodes tugging at the heart strings. I hope you're all excited for this chapter, so I'll stop talking and let the fabulousness commence!**

 **9:00am**

Shea immediately spit out the foul tasting drink.

"This tastes like dog piss," Raphael said from his spot on the floor-obviously mirroring her distaste.

"How would you know?" Mikey sneered and tried his glass, only to say, "Aw god! This sucks!"

"Guys," Leo growled and looked up at the one who handed out the drinks, "What is this Alopex?"

The seraphim chuckled, "It is medicine. Teleporting through space is much more strenuous than going through portals-and without the proper treatment your organs rip, turn inside out, bleed uncontrollably, and fall away from the rest of your body until they are expelled."

Raphael winked, "Cheers."

Shea eyed the wrapped up blade from her spot on the floor, "How do we kill the Reaper if we can't touch the knife?"

"You can," Mei Pieh Chi smiled, "The angel charm protects you from darkness. You are safe in it's protection."

"I can't use a weapon," Shea shook her head.

"Maybe one of us can wear the charm and do it," Donatello offered.

"That's a good-."

"-No, she must not take it off!" Alopex and Mei Pieh Chi yelled at once.

Awkward silence filled the room and Shea gulped, "The archangel called me something...the Great Zah-hahv I think…"

"He's old and rotting in Hell," Alopex waved her off, "Think nothing of it. He was probably speaking in Hebrew. I believe Zah-hahv means child or something of the like."

"But as soon as I showed up he-"

"-Don't read too much into it," Alopex cut her off.

Shea nodded and set down her finished drink.

"Now what?" April asked.

"Next we must find the Reaper. Books on immortals are very flimsy-you must understand how difficult it is to locate and follow them. They are very hard to track,"

"How so?" Donnie tilted his head.

"We can not die of old age or be killed by a mortal. In order to maintain that power, we have very little physical reality-which makes us difficult to track, because we are not all the way…" Alopex paused, "... _here_."

"How do we find her then?" Casey asked.

"Well the first thing we do is try to find your parent's souls. If we can find them, we can find the Reaper,"

"What if she isn't with them?" Shea frowned.

"She would never leave them alone," Alopex shook her head, "They are far too valuable to her."

"What if they're…" Mikey trailed off.

"Then we will have to wait until her book is written in,"

"How long does that take?"

"Anywhere from an hour, to ten years,"

"We don't have that kind of time!" Raphael frowned.

"Calm down. First let's see if we can find them, shall we?" Alopex lightly tapped her tall scythe on the ground, "Follow me."

The six teenagers stood up and obeyed, trailing behind the Seraphim through the endless rows of bookshelves. At some point Alopex stopped in front of one of the shelf's ends, looking at the wooden board.

"Why did we stop?"

The arctic fox took her tall weapon and knocked on the wall with the blade, and a secret door opened to reveal a hidden room.

"Cool," Mikey gasped.

Alopex smiled, "You didn't think we just had books, did you?"

"Kinda," Casey shrugged.

The angel beckoned them to follow, and they entered a dark cavern.

"What is this place?"

"It helps us keep an eye on everyone,"

A turquoise light was glowing from up ahead, and the rocky wall began to smooth out. Shea strayed back a bit-allowing the others to go ahead while she crept up next to Raphael. She discretely laced her five fingers with his three large ones and used her other hand to tap his shoulder.

"So about what happened-" Shea was interrupted by a pair of lips kissing her cheek.

"What about it?"

"Nothing," She smiled, "Nothing at all."

The cavern opened up into a small room. The stone tiles were moss ridden-as if no one had been in the room for ages. Vines clung to the wall and a large spherical stone sat in the middle. Half of it was cracked into pieces, and the other half was covered in dirt and overgrown plants. Alopex's scythe glowed a blue hue and the broken bits of the rock rose and set in place, fixing the large orb. Mei Pieh Chi walked up and pulled the vines down with her old frail arms, while also dusting off the dirt.

Alopex handed Mei Pieh Chi her tall weapon and walked up to the orb, setting both of her hands on the smooth stone. Parts of the rock sunk in, creating what appeared to be a topographical model of the Earth. A bright light rose from beneath her palms, and her eyes turned white. She muttered a few words and the stone shook before it began to rotate as her fingers explored the terrain.

After the Seraphim searched the globe, the light left her hands and her eyes turned back to normal. She turned and gave Shea a solemn look.

"I cannot sense their presence," She shook her head.

Shea shook her head, "No! You must have just missed them!"

"I do not make such mistakes," Alopex frowned and took her scythe back from Mei Pieh Chi.

"Now what?" Leonardo crossed his arms.

"We search the orb for the Reaper non stop, and wait for it's book to be written in,"

"That won't help!" Shea cried, "They'll be dead by then!"

"If their souls didn't show up, then they are already-"

"-Don't say it. I'm tired of people saying it,"

"But you said yourself that you didn't love them-" Raphael set a hand on her shoulder.

"That doesn't change anything! I can't believe you! They're my family-I wouldn't care what they did! What am I supposed to do without them? Get sent into foster care?"

Alopex took a step forwards, "It is best to not deny the truth."

"Screw the truth! Screw you! Have you ever tried to track a stolen soul before?"

The Seraphim shook her head.

"Then how do you know if they're gone. It's only their souls-maybe it's like tracking an immortal. Souls can't have much physical reality-maybe they're just too hard to track,"

"If that is true, then the best thing to do _is_ to stay patient and search closer," Mei Pieh Chi smiled and walked up to Shea, "The orb will not miss it if we go slow and careful."

Shea looked down at the old blue-haired lady and took a deep breath.

"Okay,"

"You can stay in the library while I look," Alopex offered.

The teenagers nodded and turned to leave, but Mei Pieh Chi set a hand on Shea's shoulder.

"I want to show you something,"

Shea followed slowly as the old lady walked to the orb and picked up Alopex's discarded scythe.

"I'm taking this," Mei Pieh Chi said and started off.

"Wait, what? No, give that back," Alopex turned to her.

"I need it for something," The blue-haired woman waved the Seraphim off.

"Venus-give it here-now,"

Mei Pieh Chi sighed and turned back to the ten foot tall arctic fox, and the angel knelt down to the the elder's level.

"Alopex,"

"Yes Venus?"

"I need to use your staff,"

"No Venus,"

"Do you know what you are Alopex?"

"What am I Venus?"

"Guess,"

"A horrible drag?"

"Worse-my imaginary friend," Venus lifted her chin, "and imaginary friends can't tell people what to do."

"And that means…?"

"And that means that I need to use your staff,"

The spunky old woman started to walk away, "Come on Shea."

Alopex rolled her eyes and turned to the blonde teenager.

"Make sure she doesn't break anything,"

Shea giggled and nodded, before following Mei Pieh Chi to the other side of the small room.

"Why did she call you Venus?" Shea asked as Mei Pieh Chi tapped the scythe on a part of the rock wall.

"It's my 'baby name' as she puts it," The old lady rolled her eyes, "Call me it if you like."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to say it as _mystically_ as Alopex-I use too many contractions in my sentences," Venus laughed at her joke, "We're going to a burial ground-I want to check something out-and I think seeing it might do you some good."

Mei Pieh Chi entered the hallway that she created and Shea followed.

"What kind of burial ground is it?"

"It honors the birth, life, and death of every golden soul ever,"

"Wow...how many are there?"

"Five billion, six-hundred eighty million, nine-hundred seventy-one thousand, two-hundred and twenty-two,"

"I thought they were rare,"

"It's ten in the entire universe every decade-it starts to add up," Venus nodded, "You can imagine how many reds and blacks there are."

The tunnel opened up into an enormous room. Trees grew from a far down floor and slowly extended upwards-twisting this way and that around the designs engraved into the walls. Most of the windows were green stained glass, but the rest were white and cracked-a blinding glow coming from outside. Up above at the highest floor, large copper ledges held white porcelain statues and giant golden coffins. Each statue was different-some were human-some were aliens. One looked like a walking triceratops, another like a small brain with tentacles.

"This is fantastic," Shea breathed.

Venus smiled and nodded, "Let me show you something."

The second floor-and the one that they were on-was only a long walkway-decorated with moss and small pink and white flowers blooming on overgrown bushes. The trees that scaled the walls looked easily climbable-with hollow trunks and lots of holes in them. Their leaves hung delicately-blowing in the slight wind. At the end of the floor, the walkway turned to two staircases that spiraled downwards. Mei Pieh Chi lead Shea down them silently, and as they got to the final floor, Shea froze.

An old green carpet led across the long hall, up to a throne that looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. It grew from the trunk of one of the trees and moss decorated most of it. To the sides of the emerald floor, a once deep blue pond was now green and filled with algae and lilypads. A large black stone chandelier with light green glass was hanging above on the ceiling-the light inside put out by the silence of being forgotten.

"What is this?"

"Alopex isn't supposed to be the ruler of the Kinetics Library," Venus sighed, "She was only an assistant Seraphim to someone else."

"Who?"

"A golden-souled Seraphim named Ninjara. She was a fox mutant-but not arctic like Alopex. _She_ was the true ruler of this library-and she sat on that very throne. However, one day we were attacked by demons who were seeking information. Everything was destroyed, and Ninjara was killed for not telling them what they wanted to know," The elder sighed, "Ninjara and Alopex were very close friends-and Alopex was devastated-however, she had a job to do, and as second in command, she gained control of the library. To this day we wait for another golden soul to come and take over control-like it was meant to be."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"I want you to take a good look at the statues. Each of them is a golden; however, only these special twenty are kept in the bottom floor. Do you notice any similarities between them?"

Shea looked at the special twenty statues that were chosen to be placed in the bottom floor. Each was holding their soul in their hand.

"Their souls aren't in their chests?"

"Bingo-and why do you think that is?"

"The Reaper?"

"Yep. Each one of these human souls has been stolen and consumed by the same Reaper that haunts you today, and the demon has not paid for it's crimes,"

"So?"

"So Alopex has been trying to kill it for centuries. She might not be a golden soul, but she is one of the best rulers this library has ever had-and she will not lose the Reaper again," Venus set her old hand on Shea's shoulder, "Have faith in her."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

"Is it okay if I hang in here for a while?"

"Of course-I'll leave the door open and let Alopex know," Mei Pieh Chi said and started to leave.

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye-oh, by the way-don't look or go out any of the windows. Stay inside,"

"How come?"

"Because this is _my_ imaginary land, and _I_ said so,"

"Fine,"

Shea heard the old lady chuckling to herself as she exited the throne room.

The blonde looked down at her dirty, wet sneakers. She leaned over and removed them, setting them neatly on the stairs and laying her socks on top of them to dry. Her white tank top was stained with sweat and blood, and her loose black pajama bottoms were nearly ripped into shorts. She walked barefoot down the long hall-everything was silent except for the wind blowing in from outside and the dripping of cold water from a moss-ridden pipe that hadn't harbored flowing liquid for ages. She stepped up to the throne and moved the silk green carpet underneath her feet. She set a hand on the throne and traced the curling wood, and noticed a hidden tunnel in the wall behind the large throne. She squeezed into the secret passage, using her hand to part a curtain of vines, and carefully stepped through them and down carefully crafted stone stairs. Inside the miniscule room was a grotto, with warm clear water that flowed naturally through the cave. It was silent and dark-and if she relaxed too much she'd fall asleep.

Shea lowered herself into the water and gasped as it reached her bandaged hand and the cut on her stomach. She took a deep breath and submerged her entire body, her temple burning from the bruise that Michael gave her. She raised herself back up and watched as her bandages started to unravel and whisk around her fingertips. Shea started to pull them off and gasped. Her hand was healed, as was the cut on her stomach and the bruise on her head.

"Thank you Ninjara," Shea smiled and leaned back into the water, washing off her clothing.

In the safety of the small grotto, with every golden soul smiling down upon her with their blessings and words of encouragement, she offered herself a few moments of refuge. She would trust Alopex-it was the only thing she could do.

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck ten...


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay on this Chapter, life has been very busy. My drama production of A Christmas Carol went fantastic (I played Bell-Scrooge's ex-wife) and Thanksgiving was great. I've been waiting diligently for the next TMNT episode-but to no avail. It'll come at some point though :). Lastly, I posted a short Christmas drabble called Old Christmas Lights that you should check out. My editor seemed to like it and it has a little twist at the end. I hope you have a lovely day, and please favorite, follow, and review! And now that that's out of the way-here's the next chapter! :)**

 **10:00am**

Shea combed through her newly washed hair with her fingers before sitting down between Donnie and Casey.

"Did Alopex find anything?"

"No," Donnie sighed, "but she hasn't even done half of the globe-so I wouldn't worry too much yet."

"It'd go quicker if she didn't have to deal with Donnie gawking over her every three seconds," Casey rolled his eyes.

The purple-clad turtle turned red, "I-I-I am not. I'm dating April, and Alopex is a Seraphim, and I'm dating April."

Shea raised an eyebrow at Donnie's reaction.

"You sure about that Don?" She smiled.

"P-Positive," He calmed down a little, "Casey's just trying to create issues between me and April."

"But come on," Shea couldn't help but tease Don a little, "Alopex is cute, isn't she?"

Donnie turned his brown irises to the tall angel, who was looking intently at the orb beneath her white paws. Her large bushy tail waved elegantly behind her, and she was humming a little tune.

"Yes,"

"Busted," Casey teased.

"But just because a girl is cute doesn't mean I'm attracted to her. I love April-not Alopex,"

"Ugh, too mushy. I'm leaving," Casey rolled his eyes and walked away.

Shea and Donatello both noticed that the human teenager's snide comment was to cover up his jealousy, and Donnie looked down at the floor.

"We used to be good friends," The purple-clad turtle sighed, "Back when Casey confessed his feelings to April and she said 'yes', _I_ was the jealous one."

"What happened?"

"I saved April's life and it just, sort of, _happened_. We realized how right we are for one another. Of course, when April broke it off with Casey, he was pissed," Donnie shook his head.

"Talk about a love triangle," Shea nodded, "I'm sorry it worked out that way."

"Eh, Casey will get over it eventually. April says that he has someone somewhere-he just has to find her,"

"And you don't feel bad for him?"

"I mean, I _do_. It's kind of like winning a game-you feel bad for the other side, but that doesn't mean you give them the prize,"

"You don't see April as a prize do you?"

"Oh God no-it's just an analogy,"

"-But...you _do_ think Alopex is cute?" Shea smirked.

"Why do we keep going back to this?" The nerdy teenager rolled his eyes.

"Just answer,"

"I already did,"

"Then do it again,"

"Yes I think Alopex is cute,"

"Hot?"

"What?"

"Do you think she's hot?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm a perverted shipper-now tell me if you think she's hot,"

"I don't know what a shipper means, but-"

"Tell me,"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question. Is. She. Hot?"

"She'll hear me,"

"Does that mean yes?"

"No, but no matter what I don't want her hearing my answer,"

"Does that mean no?"

"She can still hear you,"

"Then I'll talk in another language,"

"That's not necessary,"

"Muy Caliente?"

"Stop," Donnie grinned and rubbed his temple.

"Just answer,"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"No,"

Donatello raised an eye ridge at the smiling blonde before his brain hatched an idea.

"If I answer, then you have to answer one of my questions,"

"...Hmmm...Okay deal," Shea nodded, "Now answer."

"Yes she's hot,"

"I knew it!" Shea clapped, "Alright, what's your question?"

"What happened between Raph and you while you were in Hell?"

Shea blushed, "I don't know what you mean."

"I saw you two in the tunnel when we first came into here. I repeat; _what happened between you and Raph?_ "

"Why do you care?"

"He's my brother,"

"Ah, so that's how you get off? Living through your brother's relationships?"

"Stop trying to change the subject-answer,"

"You didn't deny it,"

"Shea," He growled.

"Nothing bad happened between Raph and I,"

"Did anything good happen?"

"That depends on what you see as good,"

"Was the kiss that you two shared in the tunnel good?"

"You must have been seeing things," Shea waved him off, but the twinkle in her eyes said otherwise.

"Don't break his heart,"

"We're not in deep everlasting love Donatello,"

"You have no idea what can come in the future,"

"The words of a true hopeless romantic,"

"You have a comment for everything, don't you?"

"Mmh hmm," She smiled.

"Let me know when you're ready to admit your relationship,"

"I can send you some naughty Raphael and Shea smut while you wait,"

Donnie frowned, "I don't know what that means."

Shea laughed and stood up, "Don't hold your breath."

Donatello chuckled, "You're pretty cool Shea."

"Thanks," Shea winked and walked off into the tunnel to go find Raphael.

Donatello watched Alopex as she traced her pointer finger over a canyon in the globe, furrowing her burrow.

"You've been at that spot for a while," Donatello called over.

She looked up and smiled, "Just being diligent."

"I don't blame you," Donnie nodded.

Alopex turned back to the globe and spoke to him without turning, "Out of all of your brothers, you are the quietest."

"Guess I don't really have much to yell about,"

She chuckled, "So you do not talk much?"

"I mean, I _do._ According to my brothers I'm shy,"

"And are you?"

"I dunno-I guess it's difficult for me to talk to people,"

"Why?"

"It's going to sound ignorant,"

"Lots of things sound ignorant,"

Donnie sighed, "I have the highest IQ out of everyone I know-save Dr. Rockwell-but we don't get along very well."

"So there is an intelligence barrier?"

"I guess,"

"Well Donatello, it seems to me from this talk that you make excellent conversation," Alopex smiled brightly at him.

"T-T-Thanks," He grinned, "but how smart are you?"

"I do not know of a quantity of smarts,"

"Do you have an IQ?"

"There is not much time to take a test while running the Kinetics Library," She shrugged, but saw the pressing look he gave her and sighed, "Very smart."

"Very?" He teased, "Is that one of the smart words you've learned?"

"I know all of the secrets of the universe. That includes simple math problems," She elaborated.

"String Theory?"

She hummed a 'yes' and turned back to the orb.

"Wait, what? Did you just say yes?"

"Indeed,"

"You mean you solved String Theory? All of it?"

"It is less of solved, and more of _understood_. It is like…" She paused and removed her paws off of the orb, pointing the the ground, "That is a stone. I did not sit for an hour and make a list of it's qualities until I had all of the compiled facts to prove it is stone-I simply know from common sense and experience, that it is stone."

She turned back to the orb and Donatello nodded.

"So you 'understand' String Theory because you know the knowledge of the universe," He thought for a second, "So you solved it through common sense?"

"Yes,"

"Wow," Donnie couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're a _genius._ "

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Donnie!" A voice called and April burst from the tunnel, "There you are!"

The purple-clad terrapin chuckled as his girlfriend skipped over and jumped onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked and kissed his cheek.

"I _was_ talking with Shea, but she left,"

"She insisted that she was starving and that she needed to go up to the surface to get some food,"

"She didn't take Raph with her, by any chance, did she?"

"She said it was for her own safety," April giggled.

Donnie rolled his eyes in understanding, "Because none of _us_ can do that, right?"

"I don't think any of you can keep her safe the way Raphael is,"

Suddenly, Alopex clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees.

"Alopex!" They ran over to her and Donatello checked her pulse-which was so fast that it sounded like a single beat.

"What's happening?"

"Someone...is attacking Shea…" She rasped," Get...Venus…"

"Who's Venus?" April asked frantically.

Alopex's hands raked through her fur, one grasping her temple, the other flying to her throat. She started coughing sickly and her breaths became ragged.

"Can't...breathe…"

"Mei Pieh Chi! Venus! Anyone! Help!" Donnie called.

Alopex screamed and a gut wrenching cracking sound came from her body.

"What's happening?!" The others ran in.

"Something's wrong with Alopex!"

Mei Pieh Chi ran over and took the Seraphim's head in her hands.

"She said that Shea was attacked," Donnie gulped.

"She must have been in someone's head to check on her and Raphael,"

" _That_ could do _this?_ "

"If the person got hurt it could,"

"Was it Shea or Raph?"

"I don't know, and I can't check. Alopex is the only one who can operate the orb,"

Alopex had passed out and the cracking noise had left, but she had _shrunk._ Her usual overpowering stature of ten feet was now a measly four, and she looked so frail that one touch might have hurt her.

"I need to get her help," Venus turned to the others, "You must go find Shea and make sure everything is alright."

They started to leave, but Venus grabbed Donnie's shoulder.

"I need someone with medical experience,"

Donatello hesitated and looked over at April.

"I'll be fine," The redhead smiled, "Help Alopex."

Donnie nodded and the others left.

The purple-clad turtle kneeled down and checked her pulse. He could barely feel it anymore.

"What happened to her?" Donnie demanded.

"She can implant herself into someone's brain in order to watch a situation. If the person is hurt then she is hurt too,"

"Why did she shrink?"

"The person died," Venus laid her down on the floor, "A part of Alopex died to."

"Well doesn't she know better than to put herself into dangerous situations?"

"You must understand Donatello-while she _is_ wise and insightful-she was only a teenager in angel years when she became in charge of this place. She stopped aging-so her body's strength never grew beyond that of an 18 year old. While most angels would be able to survive hundreds of deaths before getting the slightest bit injured-she is too weak to handle even one-not to mention that sometimes she is as impetuous as a five year old,"

"Well what do we do?"

"We'll have to find out how the person she was linked to died-and then treat it," The elderly woman frantically searched Alopex for blood.

"Well there's no cuts…" Donnie studied her fur and noticed that beneath it a large bruise circled her neck, "She grabbed her throat-like as if she was choking."

"Then we need to get her more oxygen,"

"Well if she was in a choke hold then her trachea is going to be too tight to get enough air through,"

"What does that mean?" Venus looked down at the Seraphim.

"We might have to do a tracheostomy,"

The elderly woman's hand flew up to her throat, where a circular scar marked the day when she could no longer breathe for herself.

"Do you know how?" Venus asked.

"I've never actually attempted, but I've read a lot and I understand the concept,"

Venus nodded, "Do you have the supplies?"

"I...I have a pen and a Shuriken...that should be enough…"

Donatello pulled out both items and handed the writing utensil to Venus.

"Take everything out of it. It needs to be hollow,"

Donatello tentatively set his hand on Alopex's neck and searched for her Adam's apple.

Venus had the procedure explained to her in the hospital and frowned, "Women don't have those."

"They do," He closed his eyes, "They're just less prominent."

Donatello stopped when he found it and moved his hand down about half an inch and tried to move the fur away, but to no avail.

"Here," Venus noticed his struggle and handed him a pair of small scissors, "I have these in case we get attacked."

While Donatello would have normally found it ridiculous that an old woman carried the cutting utensil around as protection from demons, he took it gratefully and snipped away as much fur as possible.

"Alright," Donatello took the Shuriken and lowered it to her neck, "I need to you help."

"How?"

"You're going to have to stick the pen in about half an inch once I make the incision,"

She nodded.

"Ready? One, two, three," Donatello pressed down on the angel's throat.

…

…

…

Leonardo lifted the unconscious girl into his arms and turned to Raphael.

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed," He said and choked out some blood.

"By who Raph?"

"Some Foot Clan," He coughed, "I killed one. The other two went running. It wasn't a planned attack-just some dumb newbies."

"How on Earth did _they_ beat _you?_ "

"Didn't see them coming," Raphael looked at the ground, "Shea tripped and I went to help her, but then they got the drop on me."

"At least you're both okay," April smiled, "No more killing anyone."

"Why not?"

"You hurt Alopex. It's a long story," She sighed, "Let's get you both back to the library. And for now on, no going out for food."

"Good deal," Raphael tried to sit up but he collapsed.

Casey and Mikey lifted his arms over their necks and started to carry him off, when a moan came from Shea.

"Shea? Are you awake?" Leo shook her a little.

"What happened?" She groaned.

"You were hurt,"

"Is Raphie okay?" She muttered.

"...Ya," Leo chuckled, "Raphie is okay."

"Pool behind the throne,"

"I'm sorry, what?"

She had passed out again and Leo smirked, "Raphie huh?"

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck eleven...


	12. Chapter 12

**It's officially half way through the story! Oh my lord! I feel like we should open some nutella and celebrate-but we'll wait until the final chapter before we do that :). I'm sorry for such the long wait, but with Christmas and Mid Terms I took an open presents/study my butt of break! Lastly, the story is going to take a little detour from the Shea-plot, and start to delve into Donnie and Alopex's relationship (woo hoo!), but it will get back to Shea, I promise. I'm going to finish up this Author's Note (I don't know if anyone actually reads them lol), and say that I hope you all have a lovely week and that you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **11:00am**

Raphael watched as Donatello sat intently by Alopex's side-her breath slow and steady as the pen did it's work. The seraphim had not regained her size-and Venus had said that she most likely never would, and without Alopex to scan the globe, things were looking grim.

 _..."When will she wake up?"_

" _I don't know," ..._

Raphael sighed and sat up, noticing Shea with her back propped up against the wall and her breath shallow as she looked at her fingernails.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Fine," She nodded.

"Your head okay?"

"You saw the healing water-you know I'm fine,"

Raphael looked over at Alopex, "Why can't we put her in the healing water?"

"The pool can't heal death Raphael," Venus walked over to him, "And she is hurt because a part of her died. We can do nothing but wait."

"Doesn't that mean she'll be a zombie when she wakes up?" Mikey asked.

Casey elbowed the orange-clad turtle in the stomach, "Not the time Mikey."

"Can we do anything?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm afraid not. None of you can use the orb to keep searching-and at this point it seems as though it will be quite a while before she wakes," Venus sighed, "We will have to wait for the reaper's book to be written in."

Everyone looked down at Shea, who was silent.

"Shea?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright?" Raphael frowned.

"I'm fine. Like you said, we'll just have to wait," Her eyes were aimed at the floor.

"Please don't lie to us," Venus started to lower down to Shea's level.

"I said I'm fine!" Shea yelled and sat up abruptly, "I need to be alone for a while."

She walked to the tunnel that led to the library and stopped.

She sighed, "I promise I'll stay inside."

Shea left the room and Raphael shook his head.

"I don't get her,"

"Why is that Raphael?" Venus asked.

"I think I understand her, but then...I realize that I don't," He frowned, "Like; I think that I get how she feels about her parents-but then I find out I'm wrong; or I try to comfort her, just to find out she's fine."

"There is no labyrinth like that of a woman's mind Raphael," Venus chuckled, "There's always another twist and another turn. More booby traps and even more false riddles; not to mention that every five minutes, the finish line moves."

"Well then how am I supposed to help her?"

"You can't," April walked over, "Men are inferior to us girls, you'd die trying to get through our labyrinths. Which is why I should go talk to her."

"Are you sure?" Raph frowned.

April nodded and headed over to check on Donnie before she left.

Donatello sighed and looked down at Alopex, wishing that he had the will to go over and help his brother and Shea; but after what happened with the Seraphim, he was physically and emotionally drained. He patted her hand with his and frowned.

"You'll wake up," He assured.

"You alright Donnie?" April walked over and set a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Ya, I'm fine," He sighed, "I'm just...shaken…"

"About Alopex being hurt?"

"About everything-I might be a medic but...a tracheotomy? I'm not mentally prepared for that. You don't get it...the feeling of it...when it sinks into her throat...I felt _evil_ ,"

April couldn't believe her ears, "You saved her life Donnie!"

"But-"

"No buts, you _saved her life_ ,"

"Okay," He sighed, "You're right."

"Maybe we should go for a walk later," April said slyly, "Give your mind something else to think about."

"I think I should stay here to keep an eye on Alopex," He said without looking up.

April frowned; Donnie could never say no to spending time with her, let alone do it without getting a nose bleed.

"You sure?"

"Yep,"

The redhead sighed, "Alright-make sure you eat something."

Donatello nodded.

April walked off to find Shea, and Donnie sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Damnit Don, you're finally with the girl of your dreams and you just rejected her,"

" _Very odd indeed,"_

Donnie jumped and looked around, "What was that?!"

"What D?" Mikey looked at him odd-as did everybody else.

He shook his head, "N-N-Nothing."

" _Do not fret Donatello,"_ The voice had a familiar tone.

"Don't you guys hear that?" Donnie called.

"Hear what?" Raphael frowned.

" _They can not hear me Donatello. Only you can hear me,"_

"Who are you?"

"Are you talking to yourself D?" Leo called.

" _Can you not recognize my voice?"_

"Wait...Alopex?" Donnie whispered and noticed his brothers starring.

"Nevermind guys," The purple-clad turtle waved them off and messaged his temple.

"What's going on Alopex?" He whispered.

" _I am talking with you Donatello,"_

"How? You're half dead!"

" _And half alive,"_

"So what? Is this your spirit, or something?"

" _It is more like my life force,"_

Donnie rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the clarification. I swear, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

" _Are you not pleased to hear me Donatello?"_

"I don't mind that I hear you-I just think that I might be going insane,"

" _I have a very good view of your mind from here Donatello, and you look sane to me; though that can change very quickly,"_

"Thanks for the heads up," Donnie sighed.

" _Is my body alright?"_

"It's fine-just a little smaller," Donnie froze, "I'm sorry, did you just say you had a good view of my mind?"

" _I hope you do not see it as an intrusion-I needed a place to keep my life force safe,"_

"I don't care-it's just...what does it look like?"

" _I cannot describe your mind Donatello,"_

"What do you mean?"

" _I cannot see it-I can simply feel it,"_

"You just said you had a good _view_ of it,"

" _It is a different kind of view Donatello,"_

"Alright, well then what does it feel like?"

There was silence, " _Like-_ "

"Yo D, we're going to head to the lair to see Master Splinter, you wanna come?" Mikey walked up to him.

"Uh…"

" _My body will be safe Donatello-and I would like to go outside. I have never actually been,"_

"Really? Uh...I mean… sure I'll come," Donnie looked up at his little brother.

"Alright bros! Don's in!"

"Should we get Shea?" Leo turned to Raphael.

"Hell if I know-ask a girl," He looked wide-eyed at Venus.

"I think it's best if she stays down here," The old blue-haired women nodded, "It's calmer-and she's probably spending some well needed girl-time with April."

"Alright then," Leo nodded and followed Mikey out.

"Can you let her know where we went? And that I offered for her to come?"

Venus nodded, "Of course Raphael."

He grinned in thanks and left the room to catch up with his brothers.

…

…

...

" _I have to say; it is very nice out,"_ Alopex paused _, "Is it usually like this?"_

"I thought you implanted yourself into people's brains before-don't you know?"

" _That is more like watching something through a TV; this is the first time it has ever felt like I am actually outside,"_

"So you've never felt _any_ of this before?"

" _I am the ruler of the Kinetics Library Donatello-not a hermit. I have seen enough to experience the streets of New York before,"_

"But you've only _seen_ ,"

" _Indeed,"_

"That doesn't count. You need to experience first-hand the smell of the polluted smog, the screams of people being mugged, and the drivers swearing at each other before you can say you've seen New York," Donnie rolled his eyes, watching his brothers as they ran ahead, "So why can't I tell them that you're in my head?"

" _Knowledge of my whereabouts would compromise my safety Donatello. An angel is incredibly weak in this form and there are a lot of other immortals that would like to harm me,"_

"Then why _my_ head? My brothers and I are probably the least safe people in the entire city. It would have been much safer to go into someone like Venus,"

" _There has to be a slight level of compatibility Donatello-or else I might hurt the person I hide in. Your incredibly high IQ made you the perfect shelter,"_ Alopex hummed, " _So to speak."_

"You understand the entire universe Al-I don't think I'm any match for your IQ,"

" _Al?"_ Alopex chuckled, " _Did you just call me Al?"_

"Ya-y'know? As in Alopex? It's a nickname,"

" _I know what it is Donatello_ ,"

"Do you not like it?"

" _Actually I like it very much. Thank you Donatello,"_

"Call me Donnie-then we'll be even,"

" _Thank you Donnie,"_

"You're welcome,"

Donatello smiled and Alopex gasped.

" _Donatello! You are in a relationship! You may not think such things!"_

"What? What are you talking about?"

" _Donatello, immortals and mortals cannot be together in that manner,"_

"Alopex-if you're saying what I think you're saying, I didn't think it,"

" _I can hear your thoughts Donatello-"_

"Donnie," He corrected.

" _-and I know what you thought."_

There was a moment of silence in Donatello's head.

" _You are thinking it again!"_

"I'm sorry-it's only because now you're talking about it!"

" _Donatello, you did not learn that last thought from me,"_

"I said I'm sorry!"

Donatello closed his eyes and stopped running for a second, trying to make the thoughts disappear from his head in order to spare Alopex from the awkwardness.

" _Donnie, you are only making it worse,"_

"I can fix it,"

" _Donatello-you are a teenager-the ability to contain these thoughts does not come until later in your life,"_

"Ya well-you're a teenager in angel years-so you have the same issue!"

" _For someone with such a high IQ, you are not very good at comebacks,"_

"Shut up,"

Alopex chuckled, " _How did you know I was a teenager?"_

"Venus told me," Donnie frowned, "Are you angry that I know?"

" _I find it is easier to work with people who understand who is in power,"_

"Wait, what? You mean you want people to think you're older than you actually are so that they treat you better?"

" _If you knew that I was a teenager, you wouldn't have trusted me,"_

"But you just said that you want to work with people who 'understand who is in power'. So what, you think that you're better than everyone?"

" _I would not say it that negatively, but I am a Seraphim Donatello; and the ruler of the Kinetics Library. I am much more respectable than any random person and I am afraid that includes you,"_

"That's pretty egotistical,"

" _I am not wrong,"_

"No offense Alopex-but you've never actually been outside before-who are you to judge people who you've never met?"

" _I have been inside people's heads before Donnie-I know more about humanity than you wish to believe-and if you knew half of the vile, repulsive things people think on a daily basis, you would consider yourself of greater value too,"_

"Everyone is a little messed up Alopex, that's why there are so few golden souls,"

" _Are you trying to say that you do not consider me as a higher power?"_

"Well, I mean, you're the first ruler of the Kinetics Library with a soul that isn't golden, so…"

Donatello could feel Alopex's anger flare red-hot inside his head.

"I didn't mean that rudely," Donnie said quickly.

" _I am leaving Donatello, I cannot tolerate your benighted mind anymore,"_

"You can't leave Al, you said yourself how dangerous it is," Donnie paused when he didn't get a response, "Al?"

He sighed at the newfound emptiness in his head; hoping that she'd be sure to find another safe place to hide.

Donatello caught up with his siblings just as they were entering the sewers. The stench would have disgusted anybody except the four brothers, but they found their hearts being put to ease by the familiar smell.

The mutants found Master Splinter meditating in the dojo.

"My sons," The old rat opened his eyes, "I did not expect you to be home so quickly-where is Shea?"

"She's safe-but you won't believe what our last few hours have been like,"

…

…

…

Master Splinter raised his eyebrows as Raphael finished telling the story-leaving out the parts between Shea and himself. The rat sighed.

"And why are you here?"

"To tell you that we need to stay at the Kinetics Library-so we might be there for a few days," Leo explained.

"You may take all the time you need to help reunite Shea with her parents,"

Raphael smacked Leo upside the head, "See, I told you he wouldn't care."

Master Splinter noticed that Donatello looked worried in the back.

"Donatello, my son, what troubles you?"

"Nothing," Donnie looked away.

The old rat frowned.

"Very well my sons. Good luck,"

"We came all the way here for that?" Mikey groaned.

"Mikey," Leo glared and turned back to Master Splinter, "Thank you father."

Master Splinter nodded and closed his eyes, and the four mutants turned to leave.

"Donatello, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure dad," The purple-clad turtle turned around and took a seat, "What is it?"

"I have lost a wife Donatello-I know the look you have well," Master Splinter sighed, "Did something happen between you and April?"

Donatello closed his mouth in a refusal to answer, and Master Splinter looked at Donnie's three brothers.

"Will you all wait outside for Donatello so that we may talk in private?"

They nodded and left the room, and Master Splinter patiently waited for Donatello to come up with an answer.

"Nothing happened between April and I," He said.

"Then I am right in assuming that it is another girl?"

Donnie didn't answer.

"Donatello, as a mutant you and your brothers have very small chances at relationships. I noticed that once you got into one, you latched on in fear of dying alone. With you having such a small chance at love I understand the reason for the way you cherish your relationship, but as much as you and April are a good couple, that doesn't mean that she is the one," Master Splinter sighed, "So who is this other girl?"

"There's no other girl Master Splinter-I'm just worried about somebody,"

"Who is it?" He asked gently.

"Alopex,"

"The Seraphim?"

"Ya,"

Splinter hummed in thought, "Well Donatello, I am sure you and your brothers can protect her and nurse her back to health."

"That'd be true if I knew where she is,"

"I thought she was in the library?"

Donatello realized his mistake and shook his head.

"Oh ya. Sorry, I'm tired," Donnie sat up, "I should really get going."

"Very well," Master Splinter closed his eyes, "Tell Alopex I said hello."

Donnie froze, "Wait, what? How did you-? I mean, uh, she's unconscious."

"Of course Donatello,"

The purple-clad turtle raised an eye ridge and left the room. His brothers were waiting for him by the turnstiles.

"Are you alright Donnie?"

"Ya," He nodded, "Let's go."

…

…

…

Donatello was never one for heights. Back when he was younger he had fallen from the spiral staircase in the lair and had harboured a special contempt for altitude since. Right now, however, his feet were dangling over the highest floor in the library and he could care less that a small slip could end his life. He was too busy being worried for everyone he knew, especially-

" _A wave,"_

Donnie gasped and shot up, nearly falling.

"Alopex?"

" _It is like a wave,"_

"What is? Are you alright? Where have you been?"

" _I have not left your head Donatello. I just...needed some peace and quiet,"_

"At least you're safe," Donnie let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and looked down at his feet, "What were you saying? About a wave?"

" _You asked me earlier what your mind felt like,"_

"It feels like a wave?"

" _It feels like…" Alopex stopped and sighed, "Close your eyes."_

"I'm sorry. What?"

" _Close your eyes and lay back,"_

"Why?"

" _Just do it Donnie,"_

He did, and he waited for Alopex to start talking.

" _Your mind is clear and blue, like an ocean. The water is warm and deep and full of life. There is always something moving-something swimming around with a job to do. There is a beach-the sand is wet and soft and reflecting the orange and pink hues of the everlasting sunset. There is no sound except the waves lapping against the shore and the wind blowing through the palm trees. The horizon is far in the distance, and the sun is disappearing over it. The stars are coming out, and the sky is a deep black sea. The moon is so beautiful-it lights up the entire ocean. The most gorgeous part though, is the wave; it curls elaborately upwards and crashes down smoothly into the water. It is elegant and fierce all at the same time; simple and yet intricate. The world is calm and gentle, and...it feels like...home,"_

Alopex went silent.

" _Donatello, do you know why my soul isn't gold?_ "

"No,"

" _It is because I killed the demon that killed the last ruler-who was also my best friend, and killing is against the word of god,"_

Donatello realized why what he had said about her soul hurt her so much.

The purple-clad turtle cleared his throat, "My mind sounds really pretty,"

" _It is the most beautiful place in all of the universe,"_

Donnie smiled slightly, "I'm glad you're back Al."

" _I am happy to be back Donatello,"_

"Donnie," He corrected.

" _Donnie,"_ Alopex smiled and then chuckled, " _You are thinking about the inappropriate thing again Donnie."_

"Ya, I know,"

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck twelve...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! I'm happy to announce that mid-terms are officially over! I got straight to work on the story and I was in class when I thought of the idea for this chapter. I'm** **not** **going to deter you and say something like, "If you're younger than 18 don't read this." However, just realize that this chapter will contain adult content. I hope you enjoy and please follow, favorite, and review! In case some people don't read this AN, I'm going to repeat it once again in a new line to catch people's attention.**

 _ **This chapter contains adult content!**_

 **Have a lovely week! Happy Reading!**

 **12:00pm**

Donatello reset the IV drip and sat down beside Alopex.

" _Am I any better?"_

"Seems like it. You're healing very well for only the timespan of an hour,"

" _Seraphim are very good at recovering,"_

"Glad to hear," Donatello smirked.

Shea walked into the room and Donnie turned to look at her. Her face was red as if she had been crying, and the purple-clad turtle frowned.

"You alright Shea?" He called over.

She nodded and looked away, "Fine."

"You sure?"

"Ya,"

"Okay," He shrugged.

" _Donatello, do not leave it at that-go comfort her,"_

"I don't know how to comfort her Al," Donnie whispered.

" _She needs advice Donatello! Get over yourself and go help her!"_

The turtle sighed and set down his tools. It was hard to argue when Alopex was the only one who could yell. He walked over to Shea and silently sat down beside her.

"What?" The blonde asked quietly.

"Uh…"

" _Ask her what is wrong,"_

"What's wrong?" Donnie turned to Shea.

"What do you think? I'm worried about my family!" She sniffled and shook her head, "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright," Donnie set a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay to be sad."

"But I'm more than sad. I'm moody and crappy. Raph and April both came over to help me and I yelled at them. I feel horrible,"

" _Ask her if she is on her period,"_

"Al," Donnie rolled his eyes.

Shea looked up at him, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm sure they understand that it's just from stress,"

"You think so?"

"Of course-you know April has grown up not knowing where her mother is, and she's lost her dad twice. Not to mention that all of us-including Raph-have lost Master Splinter before. We know what you're going through,"

Shea was silent for a minute, "Thanks Donnie. That helps a lot."

"Really?"

"Ya," She smiled slightly, "I'm going to go apologize to Raph."

"Alright,"

She gave the purple-clad turtle a little hug and ran off to the library. Donatello stood up and leaned against the orb.

" _And you said you could not comfort her,"_

"I didn't. That was you,"

" _Donatello, all I did was give you the first sentence-and I highly doubt that you asking 'what was wrong' was the thing that comforted her,"_

"First off, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Donnie? Second, I wouldn't have even gone over if you hadn't told me to,"

" _I think you underestimate yourself Donnie. You would have gone over,"_

"You think?"

" _I am sure of it. I just gave you a little push to speed things up,"_

"You're a very impatient Seraphim, you know that?"

" _And I have not been around for the entirety of time just for you to drag your feet on comforting a crying girl,"_

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Al, you're saying things less wise and more blunt,"

" _That is not you Donatello. That is me not having to keep up an all knowing facade,"_

"Really?"

" _Yes,"_

"Well then do me a favor and say 'it's',"

" _Why?"_

"I haven't heard a single contraction from you since I've met you. Say one, any one you want,"

" _Okay,"_ She chuckled, " _What's wrong with not saying contractions?"_

"It makes your sentences faster,"

" _That's not necessarily true,"_

"There you go,"

Alopex smiled, " _Why are you set on making my speech patterns less formal?"_

"And now you're back to fancy words," Donnie considered her question and shrugged, "I guess so that you get less 'I'm better than everyone else'."

" _What does my speech have to do with my power?"_

"If you sound less formal then I have a better arguement,"

Alopex laughed, " _A wise plan-if you had a chance of winning that is."_

"Wow, you have no faith in my argument skills, do you?"

" _Have you won a single fight between us yet?"_

"Damn, shots fired,"

" _I have no idea what that means,"_

"I thought you were all-knowing?" Donnie smirked.

" _I only know the important things,"_

"Who says that popular phrases aren't important?"

" _Dictionaries,"_

"You're on a roll Al,"

" _Thank you Donnie, I try,"_ Alopex chuckled, " _I could teach you if you like."_

"Hey, I'm good at comebacks!"

" _You have not made a good one yet,"_

"Ya...well...I'll think of one in the shower later, then you're going down,"

" _I did not need to see your mental image of that Donatello,"_

"Oops...sorry,"

Footsteps came from the hallway and April's head popped into view.

"Hey Donnie," She smiled and walked over, "You alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been hiding in the room for basically the last two hours,"

"I went to go see Splinter," Donatello defended.

"And if your brothers didn't offer for you to join them you wouldn't have!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "So what's going on?"

"Nothing," Donnie turned around, "Just keeping an eye on Alopex."

"It's something else though," April pressed, "So _tell_ me. I _am_ your girlfriend, remember?"

"I just want to make sure Al wakes up so that Shea can find her family. Is it _that_ hard to understand?"

"Did you just call her Al?" April smirked and then noticed the glare Donnie sent her, "Don, I just want the truth."

"And I've told you it God dammit!"

" _No using the Lord's name in vain,"_

"Shut it Alopex,"

"What? What are you talking about?" April frowned.

"Nothing,"

"You just said-"

"I know what I said!" Donnie slammed his fist into the orb and then widened his eyes when he noticed his outburst.

He rubbed his temple and looked down at the ground, "I sound like Raph."

April walked up to Donnie and cupped his face with her hands, "Donnie, you're stressed-and holding in whatever secret it is that you have isn't helping."

"I don't have any secrets,"

The redhead ignored his defenses and sighed, "Do you not trust me or something?"

"I trust you, it's just…"

"Just what Donnie?" April asked incredulously.

"Just-"

"Why am I never good enough for anybody?!"

"April, you _are_ good enough! You're better than enough!"

"Then why-?"

Before April could finish her retort, she felt her body lift off the ground and her back slam against the wall. Donatello's lips attacked hers, his mouth hungry for her taste. April let out a squeal and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as his fingers raced down her sides and began to search up her blouse, feeling the soft skin of her stomach. Her legs involuntarily wrapped around his waist and he leaned down to attack her throat with kisses, his mouth harboring warm breaths that fueled April's heart and set her groin on fire. He groaned and took in a deep breath before opening his tongue and trailing it up the other side of her neck, exploring the soft spot behind her ear before reconnecting them with April's lips. His tongue was frantic, searching ever part of her sweet mouth. He slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against her own, breathing in her scent.

 _Oranges…_

"You _are_ enough April. You mean everything to me,"

"-But,"

" _Everything,"_ He pressed, "Which is why I can't tell you."

"Why? If I'm everything to you, then just tell me why,"

"Because I can't lose you,"

"Why would you lose me?"

"I...I…" Donnie sighed, "I'm feeling something that I haven't felt before. If you found out what that something is...you'd never talk to me again."

April looked up at him and she could feel her mind burning with a single question.

" _Is this it? Is he going to say it?"_

"April...I..."

"Yeah Donnie?" She set a hand on the back of his head.

"I like you too much to lose you,"

April blinked in disbelief.

" _...Like…"_

The teenage girl detached herself from Donatello and fixed her hair.

"April?"

She sighed, "I'll come back to see you in a bit."

"Okay,"

She walked off into the hallway and Donatello frowned.

"What am I supposed to do?"

" _Donatello?"_

"Alopex! I forgot you were up there!" His cheeks turned bright red and he scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry about yelling at you."

" _What just happened between you two?"_

"We...uh...kissed,"

" _I know that Donatello,"_ Donnie could practically feel her rolling her eyes, " _I mean, did you two make up, or did you make it worse?"_

"I honestly don't know,"

Alopex hummed in thought, but she was actually more interested in something else. So far Donatello's mind had been an open book, but for the first time there was something that Donatello was so set on hiding from Alopex, that he actually kept her from accessing it.

" _What was the emotion that you have not felt before?"_

"What?"

" _The one that would hurt April,"_

"It's not important..."

" _Stranger and stranger…"_

"What?"

" _Oh nothing,"_

Donnie looked down at his feet when he noticed something quite embarrassing. His cheeks felt hotter than fire.

" _What is it Donatello?"_

"Uh...I don't want to talk about it…"

It was too late though, and a cluster of mental images blew up in his mind.

" _Donnie!"_

"Sorry," He covered his crotch.

" _Is there any way for you to stop?"_

"I mean...uh...usually. But I can't do that now…"

" _What?"_

Before Donnie could try to stop himself from thinking it, he could feel it conjuring in his head. An image of Donatello alone in his room flashed into Alopex's view and she realized what he meant.

" _Oh,"_

"Ya…"

" _Well get on with it. We have not got all day,"_

"Wait, what? No. I'm not doing that with you here,"

" _Donnie, half the things you are thinking include me. Just get on with it. Besides, I will admit I am slightly interested. Seraphim are incapable of feeling anything sexually euphoric. I would like to see your reaction to it,"_

"Somebody could walk in at any moment,"

The hallway to the room disappeared.

"How did-?"

" _My soul is connected with this place Donatello. Trust me when I say that no one will get in. Now get on with it...your thoughts are getting worse,"_

"I'm still not going to...masturbate...in front of you..."

" _Donatello, you owe me for everything I have had to put up with today! Get rid of these thoughts and just do it already! We have other things to do,"_ Alopex demanded, leaving out the fact that the more he protested, the more interested she became.

Donatello sighed and sat down, leaning his shell against the orb.

"I can't believe I'm doing this,"

He gulped and slowly pulled out his already erect member, leaning his head back.

" _Hurry up Donatello_ ,"

"I didn't even start!"

" _I cannot take any more of your mental thoughts! Just begin already!"_

Donnie sighed and rolled his shoulders before wrapped his large three-fingered hand around his shaft, slowly moving up and down.

" _It is getting worse,"_

"It'll take a sec," Donatello said through gritted teeth as he gradually got quicker and quicker.

Donnie was right, once he found a rhythm, his thoughts slowly melted away leaving nothing but dizzying blurs. Alopex sighed in relief as the awkward images that had clouded Donatello's mind faded, and she stayed silent in awe at the change in the purple-clad. Usually calm and reserved, he looked almost _violent_ , groaning sensually as beads of sweat formed on his scaly skin. His muscles flexed underneath his taut skin and his actions became quicker and more feverish as his moans turned into pants and his eyes rolled upwards. He strained out a curse word as precum started to drip from his member and stream down onto his hand.

" _What happens if you lick it?"_

"Alopex," Donnie flinched, "Don't...talk…"

" _Sorry,"_

Donatello's back arched slightly as he slowly reached his climax, his whole body twitching in time to his movements. His toes curled slightly as his vision went blurry and he reached his peak. He let out a long gasp and gulped as his body was hit shockwave after shockwave with pure ecstasy. Then, out of the back of his mind, an image popped up. Donatello sighed as he imagined the girl in his hand's place, her thighs set fast to his hips. Alopex watched in silence as the thought disappeared after a few seconds.

There was no noise except the gasps escaping Donnie's lips from his afterglow. After a few minutes he sat up slowly and tucked himself back away before walking over to the miniscule stream in the corner of the room and washing his hands off.

"Well...that was awkward…"

" _Hmm,"_

"Are you alright?"

" _Mmhmm,"_

"Uh...Alopex...did you see me think anything near the end?"

The question hung in the air for a moment.

" _No_ ," She closed her eyes, " _No."_

"Oh...good…"

Lucky for Alopex, Donatello was bad a catching lies.

…

Donnie let his feet hang over the edge of the walkway.

" _What is it with you and challenging fate?"_

"Sorry?"

" _You will die if you fall off of this edge you know,"_

"No really? I thought that if you fell thousands of feet you just sorta bounced a few times,"

Alopex scoffed, "Screw you."

Donnie laughed, "Now I know I'm definitely rubbing off on you."

" _Actually, I learned that one from Venus,"_

"Bullroar,"

" _What does that one mean?"_

"Uh...like a nice way to say bullshit...I think,"

" _Huh, I will have to use that one,"_

"Hmm,"

There was a moment of silence and Alopex sighed, _"I am going to miss you after you all leave."_

"What do you mean?"

" _Once we catch the reaper, you will have to go. I will miss you,"_

"We'll visit,"

" _The only reason we let you in was because of the nature of your problem. I cannot open the door again. In fact, after all this, we will probably have to move…"_

"Oh…" Donnie gulped, "Well I'll miss you too."

There was silence and Donnie frowned.

"Alopex?"

No answer.

"Alopex? Are you there?"

"Donnie!" Mikey's voice echoed through the library, "Donnie it's Alopex! Come quick!"

Donatello shot up and slipped, nearly giving himself a heart attack as he came close to falling of the edge.

"Shit,"

He sprinted to the room and his eyes shot open when the hospital bed came into view. Everyone was crowding around it, and Donnie ran towards them, shoving them aside.

"What happened? What's wrong?!"

Venus moved slightly so that the purple-clad turtle could see the bed. His eyes connected with a familiar face.

"A-Alopex?"

A hoarse voice responded slowly.

"Hello Donatello,"

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck one...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys! Sorry for the hold up on this fanfiction-I'm going through some difficult personal things right now-but here it is, the 14th chapter! This is a really big chapter for the Donnie, Alopex, April, and Casey section of this story, but it's also going to be diving into Michelangelo's part in this tale. I know I've neglected him slightly, and I've been a little harsh on him in this fanfic, but he's actually my second favorite turtle (first one is Raph), and he's going to have a very big role in the upcoming plot...and FWI...there may be a new character joining this fanfiction soon that will bring Mikey into the plot even more. This chapter is incredibly long, so I'm going to get right to it and wish you all a lovely week! Happy reading!**

 **1:00pm**

April frowned and turned away from Donatello and Alopex, her face meeting Casey's.

"You alright Red?"

She scoffed and gestured to the purple-clad turtle and the Seraphim. Alopex was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and back to work on searching the orb. Donatello sat beside her on the floor, and the two of them were conversing quietly, laughing every few seconds.

"Jealous much?"

"My boyfriend has been ignoring me and _cuddling_ with another girl. Yeah, I'm jealous,"

"They aren't cuddling,"

"They want to be," She mumbled.

Casey snorted, "I may not like him that much, but Don isn't a cheater. He'll break up with you before he gets with Alopex."

"Thanks a lot Jones,"

"You could beat him to the punch and break up with _him,"_

"And do what Jones? Date you?"

"Hey! That's a good idea!"

April looked at him apologetically, "I can't Jones."

He looked down at his feet, "Sure."

She pouted and reached out to set a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"Aw relax April, I was just kidding. There isn't anything wrong with being single, y'know,"

"I know, it's just...he loves _me._ He's said so, so why was it so easy for him to suddenly get the hots for another girl?"

"You don't know that he has the hots for her,"

April raised an eyebrow and simply pointed to the two. Casey watched as Donnie laughed and lightly shoved Alopex's shoulder before leaning towards the orb to look closer at something. He rested his hand on the small of her back and she visibly jumped in her seat before relaxing into his touch.

April turned back to Casey, "Well?"

"I...uh...maybe…"

"Nice try Jones,"

"Look April, people can fall out of love sometimes-and I'm not saying that he has-but everyone has to go through letting people go,"

"You sound so cheesy," She rolled her eyes, "What do you know about love?"

"Well...I mean...I love y-"

"-You _don't,_ " April cut him off before she could absorb what he was saying, "So thanks for being nice Case, but I really don't think you're the person to give relationship advice."

"Oh and who is? Shea?"

"Well, ya,"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Casey gawked playfully, "Why her over me! You've known her for less than a day!"

"I mean, she's also got a boyfriend in less than a day. That's skill,"

"Skill?"

"In the art of man-hunting,"

"That's not a thing,"

"Yes it is,"

"And you think that Shea's good at this supposed 'man-hunting'?"

"Look,"

Casey turned and saw Raphael and Shea out of the corner of his eye. Shea was sitting in Raphael's lap, curled into his chest as he rubbed small circles between her shoulder blades with one hand, and held her cheek in the other. She leaned up slowly and gave him a soft kiss.

"Okay, so she might have gotten his leg stuck in a bear trap, but nothing's for sure until you've actually got the meat hung over the fire,"

April laughed wholeheartedly and smirked, "Is he the white meat or the dark meat?"

"Dark as hell," Casey winked, "I don't get it, everyone knows dark meat is unhealthy for you."

"Oh, and let me guess, you're the white meat, aren't you Casey?"

"Try a bite and find out for yourself Red,"

She blushed, "I'm on a no-idiots diet."

"And you're dating Don? Sheesh, you must exercise a lot,"

"You better not be weight shaming me Jones,"

"Wouldn't dream of it Red," He smirked, "So what meat is Alopex?"

"She's the bad hot dogs made out of lips and assholes,"

Casey laughed and rested his hands on his knees to keep him upright. He wiped a tear away and smirked, "You seem slightly biased."

"Am not!"

Casey scoffed and his lips curled into a devilish smile.

"What?"

"Wanna know what type of meat you are?"

"I've never heard a pick up line that disgusted me so much,"

"So that's a yes?"

"Sure,"

"You're...shark fin…"

"What?"

"Shark fin. A very fancy meal that some people eat just to brag that they ate it,"

"Yes, and it's well known to taste horrible,"

"But it's exotic,"

"And a danger to sharks,"

"Well duh, there's only one of you Red. Your meat is incredibly rare. Choose the person you feed wisely,"

"By _that_ logic _every_ girl's meat is rare,"

"Then how lucky of me to have gotten my hands on you before anyone else,"

"No offense Casey, but I'm not _your_ meat,"

"I'm hungry. I'll steal Donnie's,"

"This is a really weird conversation,"

"Yep, but it's making me hungry,"

"I bet Venus could get us some food,"

"It's not that kind of hungry,"

April's eyes widened as Casey took her arm gently in his and pulled her out of the room.

"What are you doing Jones?"

As soon as they left he leaned forwards and planted his lips on her own. She squealed and pushed him backwards.

"Casey!"

"What?"

"What the hell was that?" She yelled.

"I-"

"I'm dating Donatello Case! You know, your _best friend?"_

"He ain't my best friend,"

"Casey I can't believe you!"

"Red we were totally flirting in there!"

"No we weren't," She gulped, full well knowing that it was far from the truth.

"You can't keep pushing me away like this! I've tried everything! What more do you want?"

"I'm in a relationship!"

"With a guy who's falling in love with another girl!"

At this point they were screaming and everyone else has gathered at the other side of the tunnel in the room to listen. Donatello heard what April screamed and immediately let go of Alopex's hand, shivering as if she was some sort of disgusting creature.

"He's not falling in love!"

"You just said he was!"

"Well...I-I don't know anymore!"

"Dear god April quit pushing away the people that love you for a _turtle,"_

"How many times do I have to tell you that looks don't matter?!"

"How many times do I have to try to get it through your thick skull that _I love you?"_

"Oh cut the crap Jones, you don't love me. You just a horny seventeen year old who thinks I'm going to sleep with you just because my relationship goes through a few bumps,"

"Why do you not understand how I feel about you?" Casey yelled.

"I'm dating _Donnie_ Casey! We're in love! I don't _care_ how you feel!"

"Neither of you know what love is! You say it, but you don't feel it!"

"Oh and you do?"

"Yes! Love is when you'd sacrifice your life for someone! It's when your brain turns to mush whenever they walk into a room! Love is the feeling that when they're standing beside you, the connection's so strong that it makes you feel...complete!"

"And you feel that with me?" April scoffed incredulously.

"Yes! And _brainiac_ over there obviously doesn't think like that because he had the strength to spend time with someone else, _and_ let me flirt with you without intervening!"

"You're such an idiot Jones. That's not what loves feels like, or I would have felt it with Donnie,"

Casey almost couldn't believe how ridiculous she sounded, "Fine, then tell me that you don't have any feelings for me, and I'll stop bothering you."

She mumbled, and Casey growled, "I can't hear you. Can't say it, huh?"

"I...don't have feelings...for you…"

His eyes opened wide, but then closed shut. He sighed.

"Fine, but let me give you a warning," He pointed into the tunnel that lead to the room, "What you see between Donnie and Alopex? That's love. Take a good look at it, because if you keep pushing away the people that _do_ love you, you'll die alone."

With that Casey turned and stormed off into the library, leaving April behind. She wiped away a few tears and took a deep breath before walking back into the room. Everyone had resumed their original spots, but their looks showed that they had heard what had happened, and Donatello was no longer sitting beside Alopex's hospital bed. He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"April, you know that I love you, right? You know I'd never leave you,"

She almost nodded-almost collapsed into his arms and told him that she'd never leave him either-when she saw that for an instant, the purple-clad turtle's eyes darted over to Alopex's and shared a look of sorrow.

"No Donnie,"

"What? Wait,"

"Donnie, you already left,"

"April, that's not true. I love y-"

"-No Donnie don't say it. I don't want to be lied to," She sniffled and shoved his arm away from her shoulder.

"April, I-"

"-You know what really gets me about all this?" She interrupted and scoffed painfully through her tears, "You have fallen in love with someone who is eons older than you, and you've only known her for a few hours! Why am I never good enough for anyone?!"

"April, Casey has told you how much you mean to him," Alopex cut in softly.

"Shut up! No one was talking to you, you slut!"

She flinched backwards and turned back to the orb.

"April, you're wrong. I do love you-more than anyone else in the entire world. Believe me, April,"

"April, I promise you that nothing is going on between Donatello and I," Alopex spoke up again.

"I told you to shut up! I don't care about anything you have to say, and I wish that you would have stayed lying down on that hospital bed and never woken up!"

Alopex closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Would this fix the issues between you and Donatello? If I were on my death bed?"

"It'd fix it if you were dead,"

"April-don't say things like that,"

"No," Alopex nodded, "She is right. Angels and mortals were not meant to mix. It is my fault that your relationship has broken. Would it really have been better if I had died?"

"No," Donnie shook his head, but April shoved him aside.

"Yes,"

Alopex gulped, "Very well then."

Everyone frowned for a second, but shrugged when Alopex set back to work on the globe. April scrunched up her face in confusion before shaking her head and turning back to Donatello.

"April, I swear to god that I love you, and I would never be able to live without you. Please, trust me when I say that you are the most important thing to me in this entire world, and I would never forgive myself if I lost you,"

April was about to forgive him, when there was a crash from the other side of the room. They turned and watched in horror as Alopex fell to the floor, thrashing around violently.

"Al!" Donnie ran over to her and lifted her head off of the floor.

Venus ran over beside him and pulled a lock of her blue hair behind her ear.

"What's happening, Venus?"

Alopex's pupils lifted up behind her eyelids and she gasped for air.

"She must have listened to what April said,"

"You mean she killed herself? How?"

"Her soul is healing by her own choice. She's stopped trying to heal herself,"

"So she'll die?" Mikey crept up behind them.

"It is cracked beyond repair. Without her to heal herself, there is no way for her to survive,"

"There's no way to heal a cracked soul?"

"Well...there is...but it isn't allowed,"

"What do you mean?"

"Technically if someone were to...no...it's out of the question,"

Donnie set both of his hands on Venus' shoulders, "What Venus?"

"Soul mending. It's an angel's form of holy matrimony. It's the most irreversible connection in the entire universe. Only two people who have known each other for eternities would ever do it," She gulped, "No living mortal has ever completed it."

"What's soul mending?"

"You soul fills in the gaps in her. You connect. You... _share_ souls-you become a single being,"

"Well let's do it. It'll save her," He nodded.

"Donatello, there has to be some sort of relationship present. Some form of...compatibility between the souls,"

"She was hiding out in my head when she was unconscious. She said that we were compatible,"

"Donatello," Venus sat down beside him and whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "Once you do this, you and Alopex will bond entirely. You will share memories and opinions. Even _feelings."_

"I have nothing to hide," He shrugged and his eyes widened as her body fell still, "Do it now Venus."

"You will never look at another woman again. No matter who you love now, you will be so in love with each other that you will...you will never see April as anything but a footnote,"

Donnie gulped and turned to April, who could hear what was being said, and looked wide eyed at Donnie. _This was the true test._

"But it will save Al?"

"Most likely,"

Donnie closed his eyes and sighed, "Do it."

Shea walked up and set a hand on the purple-clad turtle's shoulder, "If this is just to find the demon..."

Donnie didn't answer and turned to Venus, "Do it now."

She nodded solemnly and quickly took Alopex's scythe, lightly touching the blade to both of their shoulders.

There was a moment of silence and Donnie gulped, "Did it work?"

"You have to seal it with a kiss,"

He looked over at April and frowned, before turning back to Alopex.

"Here goes nothing,"

He leaned over and quickly rested his lips in a peck on her cheek, and he set his forehead on hers.

"Al?"

The world suddenly spun around him, and everything turned black.

…

…

…

" _Donnie no fair! Give it back!"_

" _I need it for something!"_

" _You do not!"_

 _He ran off with the toy truck in his hands and Michelangelo running behind him._

 _He locked himself into his bedroom, which had a lined piece of paper with the word 'Laboratory' printed crudely on it. It was crossed off with pencil and underneath it in smaller letters, another person had written 'Lavatory' as a joke._

 _Michelangelo banged on the door as Donnie grinned widely and got to work on dismantling the little vehicle._

" _Donnie! Stop stealing all my stuff!"_

 _He smiled at the tiny wheel he was able to confiscate from the car, "Perfect."_

" _Michelangelo, what is all the noise coming from out here?" Master Splinter's voice echoed from across the room._

" _Donnie stole my truck and he won't give it back!"_

 _There was a loud sigh as the old rat's footsteps made their way over to Mikey._

 _He knocked on the door and cleared his throat, "Donatello, did you take your brother's toy?"_

" _Yes sensei, but…"_

" _Bring it out here,"_

" _But sensei-"_

" _-Now,"_

 _Donnie sighed and lifted up the demolished truck, opening his door way and stepping out._

" _My truck!" Mikey cried and snatched it from his brother, "You broke it! Now my Action Kick Unicorn Man can't save Mars!"_

" _Donatello, you cannot steal your brother's toys,"_

" _But I need it for something,"_

" _You could have asked,"_

" _He never would have said yes!"_

 _Master Splinter sighed._

" _He might have if you had tried to explain what you needed it for,"_

" _It wouldn't have worked. I'm trying to build a centrifuge,"_

" _Why does that prevent you from telling him?"_

" _He wouldn't have understood me,"_

" _Don't doubt your brother so much Donatello,"_

" _No offense Sensei, but we work on two very different mental capacities,"_

" _You do not know that Donatello,"_

 _He pointed over to Michelangelo, who had planted himself in front of the TV and was yelling something about Martians as he smashed a piece of pizza into the front windshield of the truck._

" _See?"_

" _Donatello, no matter what you happen to be working on, you cannot steal your brother's things. This is not the first time-last week you took parts of Raphael's drum set, you stole Spike, you took Leonardo's matches and candles, and you took one of my weapons from the dojo,"_

" _I needed some supplies,"_

" _And Raphael's pet?"_

" _We don't have batteries down here father,"_

" _So?"_

" _So the centrifuge was going to be turtle powered!"_

" _Then use yourself!" Raphael yelled from his bedroom as he walked in with Spike in one arm, and rolled his eyes at Mikey._

 _Master Splinter sighed, "Donatello, if you continue this, I'll ground you."_

" _But Master, without taking their things, how am I supposed to build anything?"_

 _Splinter messaged his temples. He was incredibly proud of his son for being such a genius, but not so happy about having a five year old that was very good at arguing._

" _I tell you what, as long as one of your older brothers goes with you, you can go in the 'walking area',"_

" _Really?" His eyes lit up._

" _Yes, but you must be back within a half an hour,"_

" _Okay!"_

 _Donatello ran back into his room and pulled out his oversized and ripped backpack before stuffing a few things into it and running over to Leonardo, who was meditating on the floor._

" _Hey Leo, father says that I can go into the 'walking area' if an older sibling comes with me! Can you come?"_

" _Sorry Don, but I have to meditate for another hour,"_

" _But it will be dark by then! Please Leo. You don't_ have _to meditate,"_

" _I do if I want to be a ninja. Just ask Raph to go,"_

" _Ugh,"_

 _The purple-clad turtle spun around and ran over to Raphael._

" _Raph! Sensei says I can go into the 'walking zone' if I get an older sibling to come with me. Leo can't. Could you come? Pretty, pretty please?"_

 _Raphael growled and sighed. Normally he would have shoved Donatello aside and told him to solve his own problems, but he supposed that if Donnie had more supplies, he'd stop messing with Spike. And his brother looked very excited-he couldn't let him down._

" _Fine, whatever,"_

 _They both stood up and Raphael grabbed one of the toy water guns from the couch before they started heading to the doorway._

" _Where are you guys going?" Mikey called after them._

" _The 'walking area'," Donnie yelled back._

" _But you're not allowed over there Don,"_

" _Yes I am,"_

" _Then can I come?"_

" _No. It's only for big brothers," Donatello said smugly as they headed out._

 _Raphael sighed and set Spike on his shoulder, following his younger brother slowly, "Just don't do anything stupid."_

" _I'm the smartest one here Raph,"_

" _No you aren't,"_

" _Yes I am,"_

" _No you aren't,"_

 _The majority of the walk went like this, as Donatello ran around grabbing things like a kid in a candy store._

 _Raphael smirked and aimed the gun, shooting a spray of water straight at the back of Donnie's head._

" _Raph! You'll get my pack wet!"_

" _Where'd you get this hunk of junk, anyways?" He asked and flicked the bag._

" _Master Splinter uses it to pick up stuff for me since I'm not allowed to go on the weekly walks with you guys," He grumbled as he shoved an odd twisted metal wire into his carry on._

" _So what are you building?"_

" _A centrifuge,"_

" _What's that?"_

 _Donatello sighed. He didn't want to have to explain anything to his hard headed brother_ and _he didn't want to waste any time. He only had five minutes left to search._

" _Something complicated,"_

" _I think I can keep up,"_

 _Donnie groaned, "It spins around and does stuff to things I put in it."_

" _What things?"_

" _Blood mainly,"_

" _What? Why blood? Are you a vampire or something Don?"_

" _No Raph. It's your blood,"_

 _His eyes shot open, "You ain't getting your hands on my blood."_

" _But it'll help you. I'll be able to put your blood in, and when it comes out it can tell me things like your red or white blood cell count, or your platelets, and other stuff,"_

" _What help would that do?"_

" _It could help to diagnose certain diseases early on, or simply provide some sort of basic medical help for our family since we can't go to doctors. It could also help if I ever have to do a blood transfusion for any reason,"_

" _Why you?"_

" _I want to be a doctor,"_

" _Cool,"_

" _What?" Donnie froze and turned astonished._

" _That's cool. But you should have just explained it like that the first time. All of that dumbed-down stuff was confusing,"_

" _But you don't know what platelets are-or any of those other things,"_

" _Yes I do, platelets clot blood when you start bleeding,"_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _I was hanging out with Mikey, and he was watching some weird documentary on chemistry and anatomy and stuff after he heard you talking about some sciency thing," Raphael shrugged, "I just listened a little I guess."_

" _Mikey was paying attention to what I was saying?"_

" _Ya, he looked pretty interested too. He was watching like he'd die if he didn't absorb every piece of information,"_

" _Huh,"_

" _We have to go Don, it's been half an hour,"_

" _Alright I'm coming,"_

" _Maybe I can talk father into letting you come with us next time,"_

" _Really?!"_

" _Ya, where you going now?"_

" _I think I'm going to show Mikey my centrifuge,"_

…

…

…

 _A broken truck was resting on the desk, held together with excessive amounts of duct tape, staples, and a few nails. Donnie sighed and looked at the wheel set next to it and a note from Michelangelo saying it had to be fixed again. Donnie rolled his eyes and turned to the old centrifuge beside him. On the bottom, a worn out message written in Sharpie read 'Built By Donatello and Michelangelo' in orange and purple ink. Donnie smiled and shook his head, looking back to the toy which was missing half of its parts, now turned into one of the random things Donatello would grab at when he needed an extra wheel or cog-or sometimes even duct tape. He lifted it up and pulled out a screwdriver, fixing the broken car and setting it down. He found a marker and flipped his brother's note over to write a new message in return._

' _All fixed.'_

 _He smirked. While he didn't trust Mikey all that much, he was tired of fixing the same wheel once every day when it popped off._

" _Maybe I'll teach him how to use the screwdriver to fix it," He shrugged to himself._

" _Donnie? Are you in here?"_

 _He grinned and looked up at the doorway, "Ya."_

 _April walked in and strode over to him, sitting down in his lap and looking down at the truck._

" _Did it break again?"_

" _Yep,"_

" _Why doesn't Mikey want to throw it out anyways?"_

" _Don't give him any ideas. I need this thing. This is where the guys throw miscellaneous crap that they think I'll have a random use for,"_

" _And what is your percentage of random crap used?"_

" _89.7% used, and all eco-friendly,"_

" _I think we've found your new career path Don,"_

" _Fantastic,"_

 _He kissed her hair and rested his chin on her forehead, shrugging slightly._

" _In all honesty, I think it holds some sentimental value to both of us. It's because of this toy that we got so close when we were little,"_

" _Magic dump-truck,"_

" _One of life's greatest mysteries,"_

 _April smirked at his casual flirting and leaned up to kiss his cheek and bite his lower lip, "I think the voodoo car is giving me a good idea Donnie."_

" _It does that too,"_

 _He leaned forwards and kissed her passionately, moving her head this way and that as his hands frantically began to search beneath her shirt, trailing along her stomach._

" _Donnie,"_

 _He grunted and began to leave kisses along her neck, making his way to her clavicle. One of his hands reached behind her and shoved his papers off of the desk, and the other lightly shoved the toy car aside. April pulled Donnie's mask down to his neck as he stood up slowly and pressed April against the table. His hands started to bring her shirt above her head, when Raphael's voice shattered their moment._

" _Donnie! We need your help!"_

 _He backed away quickly at the sound of his frantic voice and gave a quick sorry to April before pulling his mask back up and running out, surprised to see his red-clad brother and Casey carrying a girl._

…

…

…

 _Donatello slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against her own, breathing in her scent._

 _Alopex watched silently, seeing everything through his eyes, and watching the sparkles in April's._

" _They must truly love each other," Alopex sighed and frowned, not paying attention to their conversation._

" _I...I…" Donnie sighed, "I'm feeling something that I haven't felt before. If you found out what that something is...you'd never talk to me again."_

" _Is this it? Is he going to say it?" Alopex searched through Donatello's mind for the feeling, but it seemed that he was actually hiding it._

" _It is probably love. Mortals have difficulty communicating feelings sometimes," She sighed to herself._

" _I like you too much to lose you," Donnie sighed._

 _Alopex watched as April blinked in disbelief-the Seraphim had close to the same reaction._

" _...Like…" Alopex gasped, "Only like?"_

 _She felt horrible for the feeling in her stomach._

" _Alopex, he is a mortal, and in a relationship no less," She gulped, but couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face._

" _Maybe he...no...he is a mortal...it would never work,"_

 _Alopex noticed a moment of silence and frowned._

" _Donatello?"_

" _Alopex! I forgot you were up there!"_

…

…

…

 _Donatello blinked as he stumbled backwards. There was nothing in sight-everything around him was pitch black. He was floating too-there didn't seem to be any floors._

" _Did my life literally just play before my eyes?" He sounded shocked._

" _Not your eyes. Our eyes Donatello,"_

 _He turned and gasped when he saw Alopex beside him._

" _Al!" He hugged her, "You're okay! Does that mean the soul melding worked?"_

" _Not yet. You have given some of your soul to me, now I must give some of my soul to you,"_

" _So I have to see your life?"_

" _Indeed,"_

" _Oh, okay,"_

 _Donatello's eyes widened at the way she was watching him-like as if he was...a god. Would he see her that way too?_

" _Donatello? Why did you mend souls with me?"_

" _To save you,"_

" _But I gave up my soul so that you could be happy! With April!"_

" _And you were going to leave Venus all alone? You were going to leave_ Shea _all alone? And what about me, huh? How did you think I would feel when you left me behind without you?"_

 _She looked down and the floor in embarrassment, "I thought that was what you wanted."_

" _No, it's what April wanted,"_

" _So you do like me?"_

" _You saw the memory right? You remember how you couldn't tell what the feeling I had that I didn't want to share with April was?"_

" _Ya,"_

" _I was...scared...because I started feeling strange around you...and I was worried that I'd loose April, just to find out that you didn't..." He stopped and waited for her reaction._

 _She simply smiled and nuzzled his cheek with her muzzle, "Donatello, my part of the melding is complete. I can tell everything you are thinking and feeling. You do not need to worry about me not returning your feelings."_

" _Really?"_

 _She nodded, "Donatello, remember how I told you that I had not met a mortal who I had regarded as 'better than me.' That you believed that I thought I was better than everyone? That mortals were below me?"_

" _Ya,"_

" _Well you were right. That_ is _what I thought. But nonetheless I have searched for somebody who could prove me wrong,"_

" _And?"_

" _I think I have finally found the mortal to do it,"_

 _Donnie smiled, "Glad to hear."_

 _A hazy memory began to appear and Alopex took Donatello's hand, leading him to it._

" _Your turn," She smiled._

…

…

…

 _...Then the clock struck two..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I think I'm actually uploading a chapter on time for once. So this chapter is delving into Donnie and Alopex's relationship and explaining a bit of Mikey's backstory. I hope you all like it-as I'm really excited about what you'll all think and about what's coming up in future chapters. I'd also like to give a big thank you to my editor! Go check out her Fanfiction account: Jule Feather. Also, see if you catch the Jurassic Park line in here. Please follow, favorite, and review! Have a lovely week!**

 **Also, there's a new character in this chapter named E'ro'chk-and just a heads up-she was actually a character in the Mirage comics.**

 **2:00pm**

Donatello knew as soon as he woke up that he was different. When he had to let go of Alopex, his fingers seemed to _burn_ without her touch. He looked down at her and smiled slightly, and she returned it.

"Did it work?" Leo pushed past Raphael and stood over them.

"I think so," Donnie sat up slowly and pulled Alopex up slowly.

She lost her footing and slipped backwards, and without a moment's notice, Donatello's arm shot out and caught her.

They looked at each other for a moment, and when everyone saw the twinkle in their eyes, they knew it was done. April backed away slowly and exited the room without saying a word.

They watched as Donnie and Alopex stood very still and seemed to have a conversation with their eyes.

"Are they alright?" Mikey asked.

"They share the same soul now Michelangelo," Venus smiled, "They are talking."

"In their heads!? Cool!"

Donatello smiled, Alopex's soft voice swirling around his mind.

" _I know all the secrets of the universe Alopex,"_

" _How does it feel?" She smiled._

" _You already know the answer," He teased._

" _All I see is your soul jumping up and down and screaming something intangible,"_

" _That means it's happy,"_

" _Hallelujah,"_

"Guys, just for our sanity, can you speak out loud?" Raphael joked.

They turned to him and nodded, "Sure."

Alopex sat down carefully on her hospital bed and set her hands on the orb, and Donatello straddled the bed and sat down behind her.

Venus turned to the others and started to shoo them away, "Let's go. Keep moving. Give the newlyweds some well needed space."

The tunnel closed and Donnie set his chin on Alopex's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" _Hi,"_

" _Hello,"_

" _What'cha doing?"_

" _Talking with you,"_

" _Is it weird that after the soul mending I want to say that I love you?"_

" _I love you too,"_

Alopex smirked and took Donatello's hands and set them carefully on the orb.

" _What are you doing?" He kissed her cheek._

" _You know what I am doing Donnie. You can hear everything I think,"_

" _Humor me. I want to hear your voice,"_

" _Just close your eyes," She groaned playfully._

" _You better not be trying anything,"_

" _You know I am not-now just shut up and do it,"_

Donnie closed his eyes and he felt his hands sink into the stone, brushing up on something large and pointy.

" _A mountain?"_

" _Mount Everest,"_

He let Alopex take control of his hands, moving his fingertips down and pressing them deep into a cool river, the sea life and water swirling around his hands.

" _Can you move it somewhere for me?"_

" _Wherever your heart desires,"_

" _You know where,"_

" _Humor me,"_

" _If this relationship is going to work out you can't steal my jokes," He smiled and hummed in pleasure, "Take me to the Sahara."_

The orb rolled and Donatello felt his fingers graze over grassy plains and dive through oceans; coming to a grinding halt. Donnie dug his fingers into the warm sand and smiled.

" _Someone somewhere thinks that the wind is doing this," Alopex smiled._

" _It's kinda fun,"_

" _No getting any bad ideas,"_

" _I'm just going to play with it a little,"_

" _No,"_

" _You're no fun,"_

 _She scoffed, "Good ahead and try to move it. My power is your power now."_

Donatello concentrated carefully and the stone shook lightly and started to roll. He grinned and let out a triumphant cry before the the orb suddenly came to a screeching stop that produced a painful noise.

" _I'm not very good at this,"_

" _You'll get better," Alopex chuckled._

Donatello began to lift his hands and try again, when something whizzed beneath his hands at the speed of light across the desert. He pulled his hands back and looked at the thin cut that went in a perfectly straight line across his fingertips. A trickle of blood ran down his palm and he pouted.

"Ow,"

"Are you alright?" Alopex turned around and took his hand in her own.

"It hurts a lot,"

She scoffed at the small cut and patted the back of his hand, "You are so brave."

"Do you think I'll live?"

"Only time will tell,"

He looked back at the orb, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure...Let us go check on the others,"

They got up from the hospital bed and made their way to the wall, and a tunnel appeared before them. They slowly walked out and into the library and Donatello gasped.

"Holy crap,"

Millions and millions of people, animals, and strange aliens roamed the library. Most were working with the books, doing various things like sorting, cleaning, and placing them back on shelves.

"These are the people who were given the chance and took it like Venus? Who can only be seen by those between life and death?" Donatello gawked, but he already know the answer, "They're fantastic."

A half-bird and half-man creature walked up to the two and ruffled his iridescent peacock feathers.

"There is someone here to see you," He squawked and hobbled off.

Alopex and Donatello walked towards the doorway of the kinetics library to find the rest of the teenagers crowding around something with Venus.

"What is going on?" Alopex called over.

The group cleared a path and Donatello's mind was bombarded with information from Alopex's thoughts as the new person came into view.

"Why is she here?" Alopex turned from the guest to Venus.

"When you were melding, it took longer than usual...I wasn't sure if you made it...so I called her just in case you didn't wake up,"

Alopex looked back up at the tall figure.

"E'ro'chk...it has been a while,"

"Alopex," Her voice was quiet and crackling, but it's sexual tone was unwavering as it trickled around the group's ears, "You've certainly gotten...smaller."

"Why are you here?"

"I believe Venus explained it quite clearly. I hear you have a reaper to catch, and I've taken time out of my busy schedule to help," She set a tanned hand on her hip; or at least what covered it.

E'ro'chk's body was dressed in nothing but bones and a few leather straps. Most of them seemed to be human, but some of the bones-including the bony frill that looked like it was from a Triceraton-were clearly otherworldly. In E'ro'chk's hands, there was a small purring siamese cat, looking up at her sweetly through deep blue eyes.

The tall woman let out a small purring noise and scratched underneath the feline's chin, "Sweet kitty."

"You stole it?" Alopex frowned.

"I found it. It had no owners but darkness and hunger-sleeping inside a cardboard box in its own filth. I think I can care for it better than the streets could," She answered softly and leaned over to give the cat a kiss between its ears.

The small animal's fur, skin, and flesh began to turn to dust and a soft, controlled wind blew the fine powder into a small satchel on E'ro'chk's belt-which was a human's pelvic bone. Soon, the only part of the cat that was left was its bones, and the skeleton let out a small meow before leaping down from her arms and trotting off, its phalanges clacking against the floor.

"What. The. Actual. Hell," Raphael's eyes were wide as the living-dead cat walked out of view.

As much as they wanted to stare at the odd woman, the turtles avoided their eyes-if E'ro'chk moved the wrong way they might see what was below her odd clothing. Donatello didn't need to look away however-he had gained Alopex's composure around E'ro'chk's nudity.

"You certainly took your time getting here," Donnie rolled his eyes.

She turned to him, "You must be Donatello."

"You've heard of me?"

"News travels fast. You're the first mortal to mend souls with an immortal-it's a big deal," Her silver eyes shifted over to Alopex, "People are curious."

"Well we have more important things to deal with,"

"Very well, let's get right to work. Where's the reaper's book?"

A small mechanical bird flew over with a basket hanging from its beak, and Alopex dug her paw in to pull out the book. The robot flew off and Alopex handed the tome to E'ro'chk.

She opened it up and traced her fingers over the pages, taking a deep breath in and smelling the old novel, her irises rolling up behind her eyelids.

"Uh, Don?" Leo motioned to his brother to come over.

"Ya Leo?"

"Who is that?"

"E'ro'chk,"

"Can you be more specific?"

"She's a Banshee,"

"A what?"

"Banshee. Y'know? She screams at people to warn them of their upcoming death,"

"That's horrifying,"

"Yep,"

"And the cat?"

"It's one of her victims that she was supposed to prepare for death, but since Banshees have so much work to do, they're allowed to keep animals as minions. She turns it into a skeleton and it works for her until its debt is payed,"

"Dept?"

"All Banshees and their minions were once living. After a certain amount of time working, they repay their debt to God and get a free ride into heaven,"

"Damn,"

"So why are we trusting her to track the reaper?" Raphael frowned.

"She's very good at it. She can catch anything. She's sort of famous too-she tracked down the Ark of the Covenant a while back. Every one else had given up on looking,"

"How do you know this stuff Don?" Mikey gawked.

Donnie shrugged, "I know what Alopex knows."

E'ro'chk sighed, "It's going to take time. And I need the orb."

"Of course,"

Alopex led the Banshee to the separate room and Shea noticed the multitude of small leather bags dangling from the bones on her stomach.

"Donnie-what's the stuff in those little sacks?"

"Herbs for guiding, healing, blessing-stuff like that. The reaper probably has them too,"

"Why would the reaper have them too?"

"Well I mean-they're both in sects of demons,"

"She's a demon!?"

"Well ya. She's a Banshee-which is a type of reaper-and reapers are souls who committed mammon,"

"Wait-that chick's a reaper? What the hell are we doing with a reaper?"

"She's not like the other reaper. The other reaper is a Death Reaper. She's a Banshee. They're two different things. Banshees prepare souls for death-and the Death Reaper reaps them,''

"How come you've never called the reaper a Death Reaper before?"

"Alopex was worried it'd confuse you,"

"So E'ro'chk isE'ro'chk's a good demon?"

"Well...I mean...she's not _good._ She went to Hell for mammon-but she won't hurt you,"

"What's mammon?"

"Greed,"

"And she's good at voodoo?"

"It's not voodoo-it's African and Native American tribal magic,"

"So she's a Shawoman?" Leo frowned.

"Sort of,"

Alopex's voice rang out, "Donatello? Are you coming?"

"Yeah!"

April growled, angry at how urgent Donatello sounded to see Alopex again.

"You guys go ahead-I'll catch up," The redhead stormed off.

"April wait!" Donnie called after her, "Maybe we should talk."

"I don't want to talk with you Donnie!" She spat.

"Relax Don," Mikey set a hand on his shoulder, "Just let her go. She needs some time to be alone."

"On the other hand, we need to find Casey," Leo rolled his eyes.

Donnie nodded, "Good call."

 _Hey Al, is that alright with you?_

 _Yes._

"Alopex says we can go," Donnie announced.

"Dude, that is so cool," Mikey grinned.

Donnie rolled his eyes and started to walk off, and Michelangelo skipped over to him.

"Can I join you D?"

"Ya, I guess,"

Mikey smiled and whistled quietly as he followed Donatello through the bookshelves in search of Casey.

"You don't think Case left the library, do you?" Mikey asked worried.

"He's not that stupid,"

After a good ten minutes, Michelangelo's shellphone rang.

"Hello?"

…

"Oh really? Okay. Be there in a bit dudes,"

He tucked his phone away and turned to Donnie, "Turns out Casey returned to the room while we were looking for him."

"Mmh hmm,"

"We can return,"

"You go ahead-I'll catch up,"

Mikey rolled his eyes at his brother, "You're looking for April, aren't you?"

Donnie froze, "N-No."

"Don't make me go ask Alopex," Mikey teased.

Donatello sighed and sat down, leaning his shell against a bookshelf.

"I don't know why I'm chasing her-it's not like I like her anymore. I just...feel bad,"

"You feel bad?" Mikey sat down beside Donnie, "For what? You saved Al's life and you found love. What's there to feel bad about?"

"I left April after I told her I wouldn't. I loved her and I threw her away,"

Mikey snorted and Donatello turned to him angrily, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing-sorry," Mikey shook his head, "It's just that you still think you loved her."

"What? I did!"

"D, I love you, but you don't understand what you and April had, do you?" Mikey chuckled and waited a moment to think of his words carefully, "Donnie, I know that you had _feelings_ for April-but just because you say _I love you_ , doesn't mean you do. Tell you the truth, you guys wielded the phrase 'I love you' like a kid who found his father's gun."

Donnie didn't respond, and Mikey sighed.

"You know what love is now-you feel it with Alopex. Did you feel anything that you feel with Alopex when you were with April?"

Donnie was silent, "I guess not."

"Give April a break. Let her have some alone time. She's going through what Casey went through when she broke up with him to date you. You weren't trying to help Casey-and Casey didn't want any help. _And_ he had it worst. April and him were dating for half a year-you guys were dating for three weeks. She'll be okay, but right now, she just doesn't want to talk to you,"

"But I feel horrible. I end up with someone after this, and she's all alone,"

"Well Don, that's true-but she's a human. There are plenty of guys out there that might be the one-but for us mutants-there are very few. So maybe it was best this way," Mikey grinned and twiddled his thumbs, "And I'm glad to see you in a real relationship for once. You look happy."

"But the way I felt when I saw April for the first time-"

"Donnie, let's say for a sec that instead of April, some other girl walked by. Some shy brunette. Would you have fallen in love with her?"

"Of course not! April was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen,"

"She was the _only_ girl you've ever seen. What if another girl walked by? Would you have fallen in love with her because _she_ was the first woman you'd ever seen?"

"I-I-I...don't know…"

"If you were really in love with April-you would know," Mikey smiled, "When Leo found Karai, and Raph found Shea-you could see it in their eyes. They would know. When I met Kala-I knew."

Donatello's head spun as quick as a bullet as he stared at Michelangelo. His younger brother never mentioned her name anymore.

"I remember when I first saw Kala. I knew. I knew that nobody would ever have eyes that shined so perfect-or would smile in such way that it broke my heart and pulled me deeper every time. I had never been so sure of anything in my entire life,"

A tear slipped down Mikey's cheek and Donnie rested a hand on his orange-clad brother's shoulder. Mikey had lost some of his innocence after that horrible day. And he lost something even more…

"I miss her so much," He sniffled and grinned painfully, "but I don't regret one second. Not one. Not when we fought, or when we cried, or when I held her in my arms as she left me. _That's_ how you know."

Donnie watched silently as Mikey brushed a tear away, "And I know for a fact that if it was either leaving Kala or saving Alopex's life, I would have let Al die. But because you saved Alopex-you found what you really wanted," he chuckled and whispered, "You found your Kala."

"You don't talk about her anymore," Donnie said after a moment, "I was worried that you were trying to forget."

Mikey scoffed, "I don't forget. I remember every time we held hands. I remember the way she smelled after taking a shower, how she laughed when we'd cook together, and I remember each time we fell asleep in each other's arms. She treated me differently than everyone else-she believed that my 'crazy' ideas were amazing. She thought I was smart; she'd listen to my opinions and she'd actually take them into account."

"We care about your opinions Mikey,"

"Oh ya, _that's_ why you guys always treat me like an idiot," He rolled his eyes, "The point is, bro, I'm happy for you, and you shouldn't feel bad for falling in love."

Donnie sighed, "If you say so."

He didn't like how grown up his little brother sounded. He might have lost some of his childness when Kala died, but he was still always happy.

 _Was this how he was when he wasn't trying to keep the peace and make us smile?_

Donatello tried to lift the mood, "I bet Casey's going to be thrilled about April and I breaking up."

"I texted him what happened. He didn't answer,"

"Well let's go back to find out then,"

Once they were almost back, Donnie slowly came to a stop and turned to Michelangelo.

"Hey, Mikey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Did you ever think about dating another girl after Kala...passed away,"

"You mean after Kala died?" Mikey cut his eyes at Donatello and grinned, "You can say it dude. And...ya...I guess. If the right girl came along. Kala and I had a few conversations about what we would do if anything happened to either of us-it's an occupational hazard. We both agreed we didn't want the other one to be alone for the rest of their life. We both wanted each other to be happy."

"The right girl, huh?"

"Ya, it'll never be the same...but I think that there's someone out there who might suit me...but...to tell you the truth, I guess I'd need some sort of a sign,"

"A sign?"

"Of approval, y'know? Nothing much. Just enough to know I had her blessing,"

Donnie nodded and smiled as the orb room came into view, "Back to reaper tracking I guess."

"Yep. I'll be in in a sec-I'm gonna walk a bit,"

"Okay Mikey," Donatello nodded and set a hand on his orange-clad brother's shoulder, "By the way, I hope you find someone to make you happy-someone Kala likes."

"Thanks D,"

Mikey watched as Donnie left and sighed, "I wish I hoped that too."

…

…

…

...Then the clock three...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I actually wrote this the day after I posted Chapter 15 because I was feeling creative, so I've posted this a few days after I actually wrote it. At the end of this chapter, E'ro'chk sings a little, and I decided to not include a lot of the lyrics or get too descriptive with the music, but I encourage you to go listen to the song, as it is REALLY good. It's the Lord's Prayer in Swahili and I think you'll enjoy it. To listen to it, look up Baba Yute by Alex Boyé. Please follow, favorite, and review. Have a lovely week! Happy reading!**

 **3:00pm**

Donatello watched as E'ro'chk pulled some spices from one of the bags on her belt and sprinkled them onto the orb, slowly circling it over and over.

"Are you sure you shouldn't try to keep looking? She hasn't found anything," Leonardo said from beside them.

"She's taking her time. Give her a chance Leo,"

" _They have no faith in her skills," Alopex sighed._

" _They will once she finds the reaper," Donatello assured._

Michelangelo was sitting between Leo and Donnie and he frowned, "Maybe she's tired of us staring at her and mumbling."

Raphael turned to his little brother and raised an eyebrow, "Well then you go talk to her."

"Okay!"

"No Mikey-!" Raphael tried to call out after the orange-clad, but realized his attempt was in vain and stopped, "I was being sarcastic."

Michelangelo skipped over and waved at E'ro'chk.

"Hi,"

She looked up at him, "What do you want?"

Every muscle in Mikey's body froze and his jaw dropped to the floor. Those eyes...those silver eyes…they looked exactly like...

"Is there something on my face?" She growled.

He shook his head erratically and stuttered, "Y-Y-Your e-eyes a-a-re…"

She blushed but hissed, "What are you saying?"

He gulped and turned around, walking back to his brothers.

"Mikey? Are you alright?" Alopex looked up.

Shea walked over and set a small hand on his plastron, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

He shook out of his daze and clapped his hands together, "Who's hungry?"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm hungry-let's make some food,"

"What's going on with you Mikey?" Leo frowned.

"Nothing bruh, I've always liked food. Let's cook some!" He turned to Alopex, "Do you have a kitchen down here Al?"

"Yes. I will show you to it,"

"Thanks. Wanna join Shea?"

"Sure, I guess," She shrugged and turned to Raphael, "Is that alright with you Raphie?"

"Ya,"

He kissed her on the cheek and she giggled before walking off with Alopex and Mikey, leaving Donnie, Raph, and Leo alone with E'ro'chk. Casey had been in the room when Donnie had returned, but he just punched the purple-clad turtle in the jaw for hurting April and stormed off to find her.

"So Don, what did she do to go to hell for mammon?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know,"

"You could just ask me instead of whispering!" E'ro'chk called from the orb, "I think it'd save time."

They all turned red.

"Sorry,"

"I might look terrifying, but I do not bite," She rolled her eyes, "I just don't like annoying, excited...children."

"Mikey is seventeen,"

"He doesn't act like it," She scoffed, "What was your question?"

"Uh...why did you go to hell for mammon?" Raphael repeated.

"You mean what did I do that was greedy?"

"Ya...I guess…"

"I did many things. I stole and I lied,"

Leo looked at his brothers awkwardly.

E'ro'chk saw how uncomfortable they were and sighed, "Reapers have many jobs. One of them is simply being an example of what happens if you are greedy. What better way to teach what not to do than to tell the story of someone who did it? Our _job_ is to tell of our downfalls-in fact-if you ever find yourself needing to distract a reaper of stall for time, ask them of their story. They can't refuse to tell you."

"So you don't mind us asking?"

"No," The Banshee sighed, "I was alive a very long time ago, and I lived on the coast of the U.S., in what is now California. I belonged to the people of Nootka, and I had a very big reputation going for me. My beauty was well known throughout all of the west-and men came to my village to bestow gifts upon me in hope of winning my heart, but I had my own things to do. I was to be the next Shawoman of our tribe, so I studied under my mother. I learned our tribe's past, our magic, and how to speak with lost spirits."

"That's cool," Raphael commented.

"Yes, it was," E'ro'chk smiled, "but a tribe from an island off of the coast called the Haida ruined everything. They attacked our village and burnt our homes, stealing away whatever they could find and taking women and children as slaves-and naturally with my renowned beauty-I was taken too. At first I tried to struggle, but at some point, I lost sight as to what I was fighting for. I still remember what it felt like; to be chained up to the chief's throne with nothing but a necklace on, to be tormented relentlessly, and every time somebody visited the chief, he would say, 'Look at what I have. The famous E'ro'chk of Nootka-whose beauty is known everywhere. Watch her writhe on the floor. Image what she looks like at the end of my bed.' All I could do was look down at the floor and cry. At some point, however, I had made myself a reputation as a 'good-girl'. I did not fight back like the others, I did what I was told and I kept my head down, and what slave-driver doesn't like their workers agreeable? So when the chief's wife died and he needed a girl to fill the position and keep her head down, he chose me."

"So you became the queen of the Haida?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" She smirked, "Interestingly enough, the chief knew that he'd have to bribe me to keep my mouth shut and my head low, so he gave me an endless supply of jewels and wealth and anything else my heart desired."

"Did he give you slaves?"

"I didn't want any. I was not about to put another woman through that. However, some of the Haida warriors ransacked the village of some traveling whites and had taken their three African slave-woman hostage. I told them to hand the girls over to me immediately, and I took care of them,"

"So you _did_ have slaves,"

"No. I never made them do anything they didn't want to. I gave them food and warmth and shelter and in return I asked for nothing more than for them to show me their culture and sing me their tribe's songs. They were only children you know. One was ten, the other was fourteen, and the last was seventeen," E'ro'chk smiled at the memory, "And I was nineteen-so I actually had a lot in common with them. However, as I provided them with riches and as the gold under my throne grew, so did my greed. My husband died from illness and I was left to rule the Haida. I went power crazy-sending warriors to every village-telling them to steal no slaves, only to take all of the wealth that the people had. I can't believe how blind I was to the fact that I had become my own nightmare. At some point my mother and father-who I thought had died in the raid of our village-came with their new clan to kill me after hearing of what I had become. They tried to convince me to come home, but I would hear none of it, and they attacked. It seemed they would win, until I did the unthinkable."

"What?"

"I summoned demons. Hundreds. And I sent them on my parents. Thing is, demons don't listen, and as soon as I release them on the world, they turned and killed me. I remember what it felt like after I died. Screaming filled my ears and my feet burned, but a strong hand pulled me out and said, 'Here, take my staff. Here, take my incense and my herbs, and help those in need until your debt is repaid.' Since then, I have been working as a Banshee. I lost the color of my eyes and the hair on my head for the selfishness that came with my beauty, I lost my ears from my lack of listening, I gained large hands from my greed, and I earned a tail for the stab in my back."

"How long do 'depts' usually last?"

"20 billion years, give or take,"

"Damn, that's a long time," Raph raised an eyebrow.

"The penalty for greed does not come lightly, and I hope my story convinces you to live a more esteemed life,"

"I'm certainly not going to be greedy after hearing that," Leo nodded.

"Do your minions have the same amount of time for their debts?" Raphael cocked his head.

"They go whenever I let them-which is usually around ten thousand years,"

"Sheesh that's harsh,"

"It's the shortest debt you'll ever find, trust me," E'ro'chk assured, "I've always had a weak spot for animals."

"How do you know Alopex then?" Leo asked.

"Now _that_ is actually a funny story, but Alopex would kill me if I told you,"

Donnie smirked, "Ya she would. But say it anyway."

" _Donatello, I do not want to have to kill you only an hour and a half after our soul-mending," Alopex cut in._

" _Oh yes babe, how inconsiderate of me," He rolled his eyes._

E'ro'chk smiled, "Are you talking to Alopex?"

"Ya, she says no to the story,"

"Oh well, maybe next time,"

Leo turned to the orb, "So what are you sprinkling on it?"

E'ro'chk turned to him, "I don't want to bore you."

"Actually I'm curious too," Raphael spoke up.

"Very well, come over here then,"

…

Michelangelo poured some milk into the pan on the stove and tapped his foot excitedly.

"What's gotten into you Mikey?" Shea smirked at him and started to pull the tails off of the shrimp in the tupperware of water in front of her.

"Nothing-it's just been too long since I've eaten,"

She giggled, "You're crazy."

"Aw come on, you're hungry too,"

"How many packs of noodles do we need for six people?" Alopex called from the pantry.

"Six? How'd you get six?" Mikey frowned.

"Venus, Donnie, and I do not eat human food,"

"Donnie can't eat pizza any more?!"

"He _can_ , but he does not _need_ to,"

"Alopex, Donatello is my brother,"

"So?"

"So he's gonna want food, trust me,"

The seraphim shrugged, "Alright, how many packs of noodles for seven people?"

"Enough to make seven cups,"

"So Mikey, what happened between you and E'ro'chk?"

"N-N-Nothing," He blushed, "She just…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just hungry,"

"Is it about Kala?" Alopex asked from the other side of the room.

"W-What? How do you know about that?!"

"I know what Donatello knows,"

"Shit,"

"Language Michelangelo,"

"Crap," He moaned.

"Who's Kala?" Shea cut in.

Mikey went silent and Alopex beckoned her over.

"A woman very close to him who was killed in a fight against the Kraang," The seraphim whispered.

Shea turned pale and looked over at Mikey, "Really?"

"Indeed. We best not bring it up, it is a sensitive subject,"

"No, it's alright-I'm all good," Mikey turned to them and smiled weakly, "Sorry for not telling you Shea-it just never came up I guess."

"It's alright, you barely know me,"

"Ya, but I like you. You're cool, bruh," He smirked and lifted the pan off of the stove, pouring the milk in with the boiling noodles, "Kala was a badass chick. She was a neutrino-an awesome intergalactic warrior who fought the Kraang to free Dimension-X."

"Raph told me about the Kraang," Shea nodded, "I'm so sorry Mikey."

"It's alright," He assured and took out a strainer to get the shrimp out of the water, "E'ro'chk just...she...reminded me about...something."

"Oh," Shea nodded, "About Kala?"

Mikey nodded and stirred the shrimp in with the noodles.

Alopex and Shea turned to each other and frowned, looking over at Mikey sympathetically. He looked up at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you chicks gonna stand there or come over and help?" He teased.

"Oh, ya, sorry," Shea ran over and pulled a couple of plates out, "So what's the real reason for the sudden need for food?"

"I told you, I'm hungry; and while I was expecting some super-cool, radioactive, angel-food; I guess pasta is good too," He pulled out some drinks from an old fridge, "Kala and I perfected this recipe a while ago, so you're in for a treat. That girl could cook."

"But you can't," Shea laughed and the other two joined in.

"Ya, but she'd always sneak into the kitchen afterwards and add stuff to the ingredient list and the leftovers and pretend it always tasted good. She didn't realize that I test tasted before it went into the fridge," He laughed, "I never had the heart to tell her I knew."

Alopex smiled and picked up a few plates, "You two had a good relationship, did you not?"

"Oh ya,"

"How old were you when you met?" Shea questioned, "If you don't mind me asking."

"We met when we were twelve. Her spaceship had crashed and we found her alone and cold on the street. We offered for her to stay, and it just sorta... _happened_...I could tell as soon as we met though,"

"Could she?"

"Kala always told me that she didn't like me until some time after, but...tell you the truth...I could tell when she really saw me the way I saw her,"

"And when was that?"

"The first successful recipe we made together. We made a big crock pot of white sauce pasta after several... _failed attempts..._ and I could see it when we both took a taste. Our eyes opened wide and we let out a shout of joy so loud that the rest of the guys ran in with Splinter to make sure we were okay," He smirked, "I actually think this is the first time I've cooked this since she died."

Shea looked down at the plates and smiled sadly as they exited the kitchen and made their way to the orb room.

"How come you're suddenly talking about her now?" Shea asked.

"I guess all this talk about heaven and hell and reapers has given me a second wind, y'know? Maybe I'll even get to see her,"

Alopex frowned, "I do not wish to be the one to ruin your mood Michelangelo, but the probability is very unlikely. And there is no way to bring someone back from the dead-except maybe if God were to get involved."

"I know, but what's wrong with hoping, huh? Crognard once said that there was never a night or a problem that could defeat sunrise and hope,"

"Crognard said that?"

"Well...either him or that really sad dog commercial, but the point still stands," He grinned, " _In the arms of the angel-"_

"-Mikey I swear to god you will never sing again,"

"Sorry," He snickered.

They walked into the orb room to find the three turtles surrounding the orb and E'ro'chk instructing Leo on how to throw spice onto the large rock.

Mikey smirked, "We bring sustenance!"

His brothers flocked over, and even April and Casey suddenly appeared from the library to grab their plates before disappearing again.

Michelangelo's siblings gawked at the pasta.

"Mikey, are you sure you-?"

"Just eat it and quit worrying about me," He grinned.

Donnie smiled and took a bite, "I haven't tasted this in a while. Still as good as ever."

"May I try a bite?" Alopex sat beside him.

"Of course," He rolled the fork in the noodles and skewered a shrimp before holding it out for her.

She ate it and grinned, "This is really good MIchelangelo! I have never had human food before!"

"But you have a kitchen with human food in it," Shea laughed.

"I do not know why that room is there,"

Mikey grinned at his brothers eating and walked up to E'ro'chk with her plate in one of his hands.

"E'ro'chk?"

"Yes?" She looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, it's you."

"Here," He held out the food, "Banshees still need to eat right?"

"Thank you," She took it and smiled, sitting down on the floor beside him as he began to eat his share as well.

"So how come you wear bones?" The orange-clad turtle asked and looked into her eyes with a grin.

 _God, those eyes…_

"One of the requirements for becoming a Banshee is that a human-whether yourself or someone else-killed you before your destined time,"

"So you died before you were supposed to?"

She nodded, "And because of this, we have...attachment issues. So after Death Reapers reap the souls we prepare for death, we get dibs on anything on their person. It depends on the Banshee though. I collect bones, but some collect hair or teeth or eyes."

"So you're psychopathic hoarders?"

E'ro'chk laughed, "Something like that."

She took a bite of the pasta and moaned, "This is absolutely delicious Michelangelo."

"Really?"

"Yes-it's exceptional. I would have hired you as a cook in my tribe in an instant,"

Mikey squinted in confusion-having missed her tragic tale-but smiled nonetheless, "I'm glad you like it."

E'ro'chk smiled.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, the world is just happy today,"

"How do you know?" Mikey asked amazed.

"It's singing louder,"

"The world? Singing?"

"Yes-the world. The spirits and the trees and the animals. They are singing,"

"How come I can't hear it?"

"You need to listen. Open your heart,"

He closed his eyes and frowned, "It's not working."

"Block out everything else. Just listen to the smallest sounds,"

Mikey waited, but he still couldn't hear it.

E'ro'chk let out a thoughtful hum, "This is delicious, but you know what would make it perfect?"

"What?"

"Just a little pinch of salt,"

…

…

…

" _Come on Mikey!"_

" _No way, you'll ruin it!"_

" _Will not!"_

" _Will too!"_

 _Michelangelo chased the short, orange-haired girl around the kitchen._

" _Don't touch my pasta! You'll break it! Kala stop!'_

 _Her silver eyes shimmered as she leapt over the table and slid between Michelangelo's feet, holding her arm over the crockpot._

" _I win!"_

" _No you don't!"_

 _Mikey trapped Kala in a bear hug._

" _Let me go!"_

" _Not until you give it to me!"_

 _Kala giggled, "No way!"_

" _Then you'll be stuck here forever,"_

 _She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"_

 _She turned her head and kissed Mikey's cheek, laughing as his face turned bright red and he stumbled backwards awkwardly._

 _Kala laughed triumphantly and held the salt shaker over the pasta, sprinkling in a bit more flavoring._

" _Kala!" Mikey regained his composure and shoved her aside, picking up a spoon and taking a taste._

 _Kala did the same and they turned to each other wide-eyed._

" _It's delicious!"_

 _They screamed happily and leapt around the kitchen in a little dance._

" _I told you! It just needed a little pinch of salt!"_

…

…

…

Mikey smiled, his mouth opened wide in a grin and his eyes shot open.

"I can hear it!"

The pounding of people's feet boomed below him like African drums, and the wind blew like the little trilling sounds of flutes. The water trickled like the chorus of violins, and the world spinning created the choir.

"Baba yetu, yetu uliye, Mbinguni yetu, yetu, amina. Baba yetu, yetu, uliye, Jina lako litukuzwe,"

Mikey turned at E'ro'chk and smiled. She had a pretty voice.

"What are you singing?"

"It's the Lord's Prayer,"

He smiled. She had Kala's unwavering silver eyes. He never thought he'd ever see those irises again, but the way they shimmered now as she smiled at his excitement to hear the world's song...they reminded him of the neutrino more than anything ever would.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You have beautiful eyes," Mikey smiled shyly.

E'ro'chk blushed, "Thank you."

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck four...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I was going to wait a bit, but a friend of mine insisted that I post this chapter now-so I hope you like it. Warning; this chapter contains adult content. While I will not say that you must be a certain age to read, I will just warn that there is in fact a lemon. Have a lovely week! Happy reading.**

 **Repeat: This chapter contains adult content.**

 **4:00pm:**

Raphael smiled down at Shea, who was sleeping in his lap.

"She's tired," Leo looked down at her sadly.

"She's _stressed_ ," Raphael frowned, "So it's good that she's taking a nap."

"Good news," Donnie walked up to them, "E'ro'chk has cleared half the planet."

"And she didn't find anything,"

Donnie nodded.

"How is that good news?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"We've narrowed it down to the other half,"

"What if the reaper isn't there either?"

"Then E'ro'chk says that she'll have to check the three realms,"

"What?"

"Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory," Donnie sighed, "reapers have access to each."

"What if she's on another planet?"

Donatello shrugged, "We just have to hope she didn't leave."

"Is there a reason she wouldn't?"

"She doesn't have the same ability to travel like the other reapers since her powers diminished when she went rogue. It would take a lot of her energy to move across space-she'd only do it if her life was at stake-and she doesn't know we're looking, so she most likely hasn't left,"

"But she could be in Heaven or Hell or Purgatory?"

"Well...she probably wouldn't go to Heaven or Hell because she'd get caught and thrown into a cell...so if she's not on Earth, she's most likely in purgatory,"

Leo sighed, "We're going to have to teach Shea how to use the immortal-killing blade."

Donnie turned to Leo angrily, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"If you let her touch that blade…" Donnie growled angrily.

"We know-it will turn her soul black-but we'll find a way to cover the handle,"

"No. She's not allowed anywhere near that damned knife,"

The purple-clad turtle walked away and Leo and Raph looked at each other confused.

"What was that all about?"

"Dunno-but I still think we need to teach her. Just a few tricks in case the reaper gets her and she needs to defend herself. And with it after Shea, she'll probably have the best chance to kill it,"

"Alright, but not now. I don't want to wake her yet,"

Leo smirked at Raphael and stood up, "Sure bro, whatever you say."

Raphael lifted his hand and gently pet Shea's head, smiling as she curled into his plastron.

"Alopex!" E'ro'chk stood up quickly and looked around urgently.

"Yes?"

"She isn't on Earth,"

"Are you sure?" The seraphim frowned.

"Positive, she is not there,"

Raphael frowned, "So much for letting her sleep." 

He shook Shea awake.

"What is it Raphie?"

"The reaper isn't on Earth,"

Shea slowly sat up and crawled from his lap, "What now?"

E'ro'chk turned to her, "I know where she is."

"What? Where?!"

"Purgatory,"

"Donnie was right," Leo frowned, "How do you know?"

"While I was checking the orb, I had my minions check the three realms. They saw her in Purgatory,"

"Did they see my parent's souls?"

E'ro'chk shook her head, "Don't worry. If they are there she probably has them hidden so they don't get stolen."

"So how do we get to purgatory?"

"Simple. I can get you there by going through a wormhole," E'ro'chk assured, "That's the easy part."

"And...the hard part…?"

"Finding her when we are there. Purgatory is immensely large,"

"But your minions found her,"

"They are animals-they can't just walk up to me and say where they found her. And she is moving constantly,"

"So what do we do?"

E'ro'chk lifted her fingers up to her lips and whistled.

A clicking sound echoed from the tunnel and the siamese cat skeleton ran in with an undead bird and chimpanzee running in after it. The chimp held a large staff in its arms and it ran up to E'ro'chk, handing her the scepter. Words were carved into the strange twisting wood in a cryptic language, and the top of the staff curled into a circle. Hanging from the spiraling wood was a metal thurible in the shape of an octahedron, which had a scent stick hanging from a hole in the bottom. Smoke swirled around the staff and filled the room with incense.

"What is that?" Raphael turned to Donatello.

"Her staff. The smoke prepares the soul for death and guides the victim's life essence into the thurible,"

The bird let out a squawk and ran comically out of the room, returning with a large bone on his back. E'ro'chk lifted the bone off of the fowl, and Shea frowned.

"Is that a human hip?"

"And a femur attached," Donnie nodded.

At the hollowed out circle in the hip bone, which most likely held muscle, there was a leather strap tied onto the strange object. Feathers and string dangled from the strip of fabric, and the skeleton cat pounced it playfully. Old blood stains covered the pale bone, and E'ro'chk slipped it into the rib bones on her back to hold it in place between her shoulder blades.

She stomped the bottom of her staff onto the ground and the floor opened up to reveal a dark tunnel.

"This is the way to purgatory," She pointed, "Who's coming?"

Shea and Raphael walked over slowly, followed by Leo and Mikey. Casey and April quietly made their way over too.

"Donnie?"

"If Alopex or I get hurt, the other one does to. I can't go," Donatello shook his head.

"E'ro'chk, can we talk to you before you leave?"

She nodded and walked over.

"What do the others think about our mending?"

She sighed, "Most are more curious than angry. Some are infuriated. A few don't care."

"So we're safe?"

The Banshee frowned, "Not entirely, but it seems that most are waiting to watch what happens before making any decisions."

She reached her long fingers into one of the bags on her waist and pulled out a handful of herbs.

"May this protect you,"

E'ro'chk took each of their hands and sprinkled some of the powder into their palms.

"Basil for peace at home, Rosemary for faithful marriage, and Lavender Flowers for harmony," The Banshee smiled.

Alopex frowned and sniffed the herbs, "Why do I smell Damiana Leaves and Ginger?"

Donnie turned to E'ro'chk, "I can smell it too."

The Banshee grinned slyly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"E'ro'chk," Alopex growled.

"I swear I didn't add it," She paused, "but if I did, I hope you realize it is for your own benefit."

"By increasing sexual passion?" Donatello rolled his eyes, "You know immortals can't have sex."

E'ro'chk pointed at the purple-clad turtle, "But you are a mortal, which means she might have gained your ability to feel sexual pleasure."

Alopex and Donatello turned to each other and gawked.

"Good luck," E'ro'chk winked and turned to the others, "Let's go."

"Wait a moment," Alopex walked over to Venus, and the old woman handed the Seraphim the immortal-killing blade; which was wrapped in an old white cloth. She ran back to E'ro'chk and held it out to her.

"Is this what I think it is?" The Banshee turned it in her hands.

"Yes," Alopex nodded and motioned for E'ro'chk to come closer, "Do not let Shea touch this."

"Well of course, I would never turn a red soul black,"

"No E'ro'chk," Alopex looked deep into the Banshee's eyes, "Don't. Let. Shea. Touch. This."

E'ro'chk gasped, "She-"

"Do you understand?"

E'ro'chk nodded, "Yes."

She tucked the knife away and beckoned at her minions and they leapt into the dark tunnel. She jumped in after them and the others slowly followed.

The hole closed and Alopex turned to Venus, who was hobbling out of the orb room.

"Where are you going Mei Pieh Chi?"

"I have to go to the toddler isle. Some idiot accidentally put a Gynecologist's book in a kid's spot on the shelf and now there's a five year old drawing vaginas on their paper," She rolled her eyes.

The old woman walked out of the room. Alopex turned to Donnie and gulped.

"Sheesh Al, you didn't like my dirty thoughts; but you have a few whoppers in there,"

"Shut up," She growled.

"Some of this stuff is pretty risky. Are you sure you're okay with touching that? You didn't even know what would happen if it was licked!"

Alopex covered her face in embarrassment, "Donnie!"

"Not that I'd mind," He teased her more.

She ran away and curled up in a ball beside the wall.

He smiled and sat down beside her, resting his hands on her shoulder and running his palms along the length of her arms.

"Aw, don't worry Al, I'm just teasing you,"

"I _know_ that, but I am embarrassed!"

"Well...you look cute when you're shy,"

He nuzzled her neck and smiled at her lavender scent.

"Quit it! You are making me even more embarrassed!"

"Hmm...maybe I can make it up to you,"

His hands moved to the small of her back and slowly made her way to her shoulder blades underneath her torn up sweatshirt.

She moaned and lifted herself gently into Donnie's lap and rested her paws on his knees.

An electric shock of arousal shot through her spine and she gasped, leaping off of Donnie.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"I-I-I just felt something really weird!" She squeaked.

He smirked and stood, pulling her into his arms again, "That means it's working."

"Don!"

"Just relax. If you end up not liking it, we can stop,"

His hands wrapped around her and his right palm slowly made its way down her stomach, causing Alopex to suck in a breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, and she nodded-turning her hips to try to coax him into lowering his hand-which was resting just below her waist.

His hand dipped lower in between her thighs and she squealed, leaping out of his arms, and running across the room, "Nope! Nope! Nope!"

"What do you mean no?!" Donnie ran after her, "I know you liked it!"

Donatello grasped at her and she slide from his arms, crawling under the floating orb to escape him.

"You said we could stop!"

"Only if you didn't like it!"

He reached under the floating boulder and pulled her out by her shoulders, tickling up and down her sides.

"Donnie-ah! No! That tickles!"

He used her moment of shock to remove her sweatshirt and she cried out, running to the other side of the orb to hide from him.

"Donatello stop!"

"You know you love it!" He growled playfully and grabbed at her, and she avoided him, keeping to the opposite side of the rock.

The tunnel to the room closed and Alopex's eyes widened.

"Look at that-I can close doors now," Donatello smiled and leapt at Alopex-pinning her to the ground with her arms above her head.

"Donatello!"

He began to plant kisses along her neck and across her collar bones, and she moaned-almost losing her composure-but she pushed him off quickly and ran away again, trying to open to tunnel desperately, but Donnie was holding it closed.

Donatello growled and took off his mask, sneaking up behind Alopex and wrapping it around her head so that the eye holes were at the side of her head.

"Donnie, I cannot see,"

"That's the point Al,"

"I do not like this Don,"

"Don't lie to me. This was your favorite fantasy,"

"Donatello take it off,"

"You have to find me first,"

She rolled her eyes below the mask and held out her arms in search of Donatello-angry that he could tell she was not-so-secretly enjoying it.

"I can tell where you are Donnie-I know what you are thinking,"

"I'm thinking that I'm everywhere at once," He grinned.

She frowned-he was right-his brain was jumping around in every direction.

"Shit,"

He laughed, "If you aren't good enough to find me-"

"Nice try,"

He chuckled and she turned toward the noise.

"Marco," She joked.

"Polo,"

She smirked, resting her hands on what seemed to be the orb.

"Marco,"

"Polo,"

His voice was right behind her, whisking past her ear, and the heat of his body was close.

She spun around and reached out, "Gotcha!"

His warmth was gone, and her hands were empty.

"Marco," She growled.

"Polo," He was to her left.

She leapt at him, but he was too quick.

"Donnie," She whined, "You are too fast."

"Then go faster," His voice was somewhere behind her-but it was low down-as if he was kneeling.

She ran forwards with a shriek and turned, "Donnie!"

"What did you think I was doing?" He asked from the floor-pretending to be innocent when he knew that both of them could tell what he would have done.

"New rule-no kneeling," She frowned, "Marco."

"Polo,"

Now he was about three steps behind her, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. She took a slow step backwards, but he didn't move.

"Marco," Her heart was beating faster now.

"Polo,"

She took another step, her blood beating loud in her head as her heart pounded far too quickly.

"Marco," She nearly whispered, taking a last step back, her back now pressed against Donatello's plastron.

"Polo,"

She spun around and leapt onto Donatello, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Since she had a muzzle, they couldn't properly kiss, but they both left little pecks on each other's faces. Donnie pulled the mask off of Alopex and spun around, pressing her against the wall and running his hands down her stomach and between her thigh, and she nuzzled her face into his neck as his fingers slowly pressed into the skin down there.

Alopex was still a Seraphim, so she didn't have any female parts, but now the spot there was sensitive and went electric with his touches. She moaned and clenched her jaw to keep from squealing.

"Donnie," She sighed and pulled him closer to her, gripping onto the strong muscles of his arms-her padded toes curling as her claws unsheathed and sheathed uncontrollably.

He kneeled slowly, pressing Alopex down so that she was sitting, but her back was flush to the wall. He hovered over her, his hand still making quick work of her sensitive spot while the other roamed up and around her back. His hand reached the spot between her shoulder blades and he pulled her on top of him, his knuckles grinding into her crotch at the unexpected movement. She gulped and started to pant harder, sweat forming below her fur.

"Donnie-something weird…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she began to writhe as Donnie rolled on top of her and slowly planted kisses down her stomach, making his way to join his fingers.

Donnie smiled-it was weird-but amazing, and he could feel everything she felt, so his breaths had turned into growls and his whole body was twitching.

Alopex let out a squeak as his lips started to kiss the spot between her thighs and she let out a groan, her padded hands splaying across the back of his head as his tongue snaked out of his mouth. It started to swirl around and press down hard onto her skin.

"Donnie!" She squealed as her stomach started to clench up as she came closer to her climax.

He groaned, trying to keep going despite the shaking in his hands as his muscles clenched. He reached down with one of his hands and revealed himself, moving his lips back up to Alopex's face and fitting his erect member between her thighs, moving up and down quickly.

Alopex's eyes flew wide and she let out a scream as the tension in her body suddenly snapped and her back tried to arch up off the ground, but because Donatello was straddling her, she met friction, which only increased her pleasure.

Donnie groaned and pressed his face into her neck, panting loudly as pulses of euphoria shot through is body. He collapsed on the floor beside Alopex and sigh, reaching an arm out to hold her, but realizing she was gone.

"Al?"

He looked up and watched as she climbed on top of him, slowly kissing a trail down his body. He groaned, leaning his head back as he felt her hands grasp at his thighs. Since both of them were so caught up in their actions, neither of them were thinking straight, so Donatello had no idea what she would do next-his brain too muddied to try and figure it out.

Alopex leaned down to his member and opened her mouth, licking the tip gently.

"Holy shit," He bit down on his lip and clenched his fists, making Alopex smirk.

She ran her tongue down the side, and slowly licked circles around the head of his penis. He groaned and pounded one of his fists into the ground.

"God damnit Al,"

She growled and gave Donnie an evil smirk, nipping his member with her canines.

"No saying the Lord's name in vain," She opened her muzzle wide and licked long and slow up Donatello's shaft.

"Al come on,"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She sat up and cocked her head at him playfully.

"Alopex, I swear to-"

"Hmm?"

"Al," He groaned.

She rolled her eyes and leaned down again, "Say please."

"Please,"

She opened her mouth wide and took him in, bobbing her head up and down and gasping slightly when she could feel Donnie's pleasure spreading through her body as well.

"Al, you might want to back up a little," He gasped.

"Why?" She moaned, "You taste good."

He uttered a curse word and felt the first bit of precum flood into Alopex's mouth, moaning as he felt the muscles in her throat swallow and move around the head of his penis. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Al, if you don't back up," He warned, gasping as his vision went blurry and he came, and he heard Alopex let out a sensual screech as she collapsed on top of him, curling into his plastron, the corner of her mouth covered in his cum.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt," She sighed happily, "Can we do that again?"

"I'm counting on it," He reached his hand up slowly and pet her head between her ears, and she smiled at him.

"I guess your mental thought at the end of your masturbation came true,"

"You said you couldn't see that!"

"Oops," She smirked as he lightly swatted her shoulder.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and sighed.

"Do you think that after all of this is over-it could be like this all the time?"

"Us having sex?" He joked.

"No! I mean us... _together…"_

He raised his eyebrow.

"Well…"

He winked at her and she smiled and rested her head on his chest-but they both knew that she already knew the answer.

"...I wouldn't have it any other way."

A wholehearted yes.

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck five...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! This new chapter should be a lot of fun-and I couldn't help myself-I added Mona Lisa! My friend (who is also JuleFeather my editor) has read almost all of my unpublished work and was not at all surprised-since this would have been my first fanfiction without Mona Lisa if I had left her out. This will be, however, the first of my fanfictions that doesn't have Mona x Raph-so this is still a big step. It hurt me to not have them together, but I just can't do that to Shea x Raph. I also made Mona a shy character instead of strong-willed one like I usually do, but it's more of temporary shyness until she gets used to Purgatory life. I also added Scale Tail-who was a real character in the comics-but he never appeared in the TV Shows. Please follow, favorite, and review. Have a lovely week! Happy reading!**

 **5:00pm**

The tunnel was small and dark, and the ground was made out of an odd cracking material which could not be seen in the blackness. Shea held tightly onto Raphael's strong arm, trying to stay up as the floor snapped under her.

"What the hell are we walking on?"

"I don't know-it's too dark to see," Casey said from beside Raphael, "You alright Red?"

April sighed, "Ya, I'm good-but the tunnel's getting smaller."

E'ro'chk cleared her throat, "We'll have to get on our hands and knees. The tunnel is going to get very thin up ahead-as April has noticed-but this means we are almost at the end."

Slowly everybody got down to crawl and Shea pressed her palms into the ground, frowning quietly as she dug her fingers into the strange stick and rock-like material.

"What is this?"

Up ahead E'ro'chk gasped, "This is mine!"

Mikey chuckled, "What is?"

" _This_. I've been looking for it since the Shang Dynasty! Some dumb Phantom stole it,"

E'ro'chk dug her hand into the ground, pulling out something large.

Raphael frowned, "E'ro'chk, can we have some light?"

"Oh, sure,"

She turned to her staff and lifted the thurible up to her face, "Maarg prakaash."

An orange light slowly lit inside the small chamber and illuminated the passageway.

April screamed.

The ground was made of feet upon feet of miscellaneous bones and E'ro'chk was holding a skull.

"Holy shit," Leo tried to stand up but slammed his shell into the low ceiling.

Shea gagged and held her hand up to cover her mouth, but she looked at what she was previously touching and thought better of it.

"What is this?!" Mikey yelped.

"Bones," E'ro'chk shrugged.

"This is disgusting," Casey gulped.

"It is the only way to Purgatory. Souls must shed their skin and bones and become what they truly are inside. This is one of the cleaner passageways,"

"You mean there's...skin down here...and...meat?" Shea gasped.

E'ro'chk nodded and continued forward, picking up bones every once in awhile that she claimed were 'hers' and crawling further, until they were on their stomach shimmying across the ground.

Shea gasped as she slipped and her face nearly fell onto a skull, but Raphael was able to use his arm to catch her.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "Yep."

"The tunnel ends up ahead," E'ro'chk warned, "We must stay very silent going around this corner though."

"Why?"

"Someone is up ahead. Get in single file now. And no matter what happens-don't interact with it or it will kill you."

"It?"

Shea gulped and watched as Raphael stopped to let her pass him, crawling behind Leo and in front of the red-clad turtle. Out of Shea's sight, there was a sobbing noise coming from further down the tunnel. She gulped and stopped for a moment, feeling Raphael set a hand on her ankle to make sure she was okay. As they went further and further, the light from E'ro'chk's thurible revealed the origin of the pathetic noise.

A man was lying on the other side of the tunnel among the bones, covered in nothing but blood.

"Help me," He gasped and reached out a hand to stroke Shea's cheek, "Please."

The flesh was slowly falling away from his body and his legs were already gone, the entire lower half of his physique completely one with the floor. His spine draped loosely along the bones and one of his arms had sickening black sludge dripping from it.

"Help me!" He screamed and thrashed his arms, cutting Shea's cheek with a fingernail.

He writhed violently and blood dripped from his eyes, "Please save me."

Shea whimpered and hurried along quickly, holding her breath unintentionally until they made their way to the surface.

"Thank god," She gasped, "What the hell was that?"

"A soul doomed to stay in Purgatory," E'ro'chk explained.

"They all have to go through that?"

"Every single one. I told you, they loose their body and become what they are inside. But they are incredibly violent and vengeful, so we need to keep away from any souls,"

"So you had to go through that?" Leo turned to her.

"No," E'ro'chk shook her head, "My soul is black-I went to Hell-which is _much_ worse."

"So...this is Purgatory?" Leo looked around at the stone room.

"No, this is a cave," E'ro'chk sighed, "Purgatory is out there."

She frowned at the cut on Shea's cheek and walked over to the wall, kneeling down to a small bundle of little white flowers growing out of the floor. E'ro'chk plucked a leaf from the stem and walked over to Shea, handing her the piece of plant.

"Hold this to your cut,"

"What is it?" Shea asked as she took it.

"Yarrow-it will help stop the bleeding and stinging of the cut, and it will keep it from getting infected since the man's hands couldn't have been clean,"

Shea nodded and held it to her cheek and sat up, following the others as they moved towards the exit of the cave.

"I will warn you-Purgatory may look nice on the outside-but on the inside, it is a dark and horrible place,"

Mikey smirked, "So it's pretty?"

"In some ways, yes," E'ro'chk nodded, "but almost everything will hurt you if you let it."

"Fun,"

Shea discarded the Yarrow leaf, "Do you think we can find someplace to wash our hands? I'm kind of freaking out after that bone cavern."

"All of the water here is poisonous," E'ro'chk shook her head, "We'd have to find a water-plant."

"And that's hard?"

"They don't sprout very often,"

The group walked out of the cavern and the teenagers gasped.

The trees were tall and grey, and the grass was a shimmering silver. A herd of glowing white deer was grazing in the distance and a placid, black lake stretched out to their right. Small glowing particles floated around in the air and strange glowing plants dotted the ground.

"This is supposed to be a place of punishment?" Casey gasped.

"It is meant to look good to bring your guard down-trust me-every second you spend here puts you in grave danger,"

"So which way do we go?"

E'ro'chk turned and pointed at an odd orb that stuck out of the ground. Parts of it were made by a spider web of a black, shell-like substance, but the rest of it appeared to be composed of a large blue bag of fluids. Raphael leaned forwards to look into it, leaning closer and closer until a large shadowy creature suddenly moved inside and he leapt backwards.

"It's an egg. There is a live baby inside. They are always laid in the direction of meat-most likely souls-so that the newborn has plenty of game to kill, so we should go the other way," E'ro'chk stated.

"Or not. The reaper is going to want to be near souls so that it can insure a steady supply of food, so we need to head towards people," Shea commented.

E'ro'chk frowned, "You will be in danger."

"We already are,"

She sighed, "This way then."

Raphael tapped the egg gently and shivered, "What's inside?"

"A Drake," E'ro'chk said and turned to find a look of confusion on Raphael's face, "A very large dragon without wings. It looks like a dinosaur."

"Great," April rolled her eyes.

"So there are dragons in Purgatory?"

"There are lots of things in Purgatory,"

Shea took Raphael's hand to lead him away from the egg and sighed, "So are the souls really as violent as you said?"

"To you? Yes,"

"But not to you?"

"I am a Banshee-they won't mess with me. Besides, most run on the belief that I could let them into Heaven if they get in good with me,"

"And you can't," Casey summarized.

"Well, I can-but I'd get into a lot of trouble,"

"But will they try to hurt us?" April cut in, worried about their safety.

"Most likely. They will be very jealous of your life. Think about it-if you died and were stuck in a dangerous place like this-you'd get irrationally angry at anything that didn't have to suffer like you did. Heh, you should see them interacting with people from Heaven,"

Raphael frowned, "So what's to say they aren't watching us now?"

"Whether the indigenous population or not, something is most likely...evaluating...us now,"

"Evaluating?"

"To see if we are a threat before it eats us,"

"Don't you just love this place?" Mikey rolled his eyes.

"So...what do they look like after they transform to what they are on the inside?" April gulped.

"There's no specific form-it just depends. It's like how my hands are large because I was greedy,"

"But...worse?"

"Much, much worse,"

A rustle came from the bushes and Leo frowned.

"What was that?"

E'ro'chk stood perfectly still, "Don't move."

"Uh guys?"

The group turned to see Casey standing in the back-his eyes wide in fear-and a strange creature holding a spear to his back.

"Don't move Jones,"

The beast let out a multitude of odd clicking sounds and poked Casey with his weapon. It didn't have legs, but a long, slug-like tail. It's body was course and made of thick plates of muscle and sinew, and the color resembled a tree so much that it almost looked like a plant. The upper half of its body was covered in moss, and its face stretched out into a muzzle. His arms were the size of his head and the spear against Casey's back was dripping with poison.

"Who are you?" It growled.

"I am E'ro'chk-Banshee of the reapers of the doomed of mammon. Lower your weapon now,"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll send you to Hell,"

"You can't do that,"

"Try me,"

He gruffed and lowered his spear, "Damn you."

Shea looked at Raph and whispered, "She's lying through her teeth."

"What is your name?" E'ro'chk cocked her head.

"I don't have one,"

"Scale Tail!" Mikey laughed.

Leo turned to his little brother and slapped him.

"Scale Tail?" The creature chuckled, "An interesting name-"

"-Please excuse him-" E'ro'chk said quickly.

"-Thank you," He cut her off and grinned, "No one has ever tried to give me one before."

Everyone gawked and turned to Michelangelo, who smirked proudly, "I'm glad you like it."

"I can't believe it; first Leatherhead, now him,"

Scale Tail turned to the bushes and clicked a few times, and a young girl crept out slowly, a dagger in her hand. Her skin was scaly and green, and her copper hair fell down to her shoulders. She looked up at them through golden eyes and frowned.

"Why are we not killing them?" She asked warily.

"A Banshee travels with them, and I like the orange one. We will bring them to the tribe,"

She nodded and tried to sheath her knife, but her hand was shaking too much and she dropped it.

"S-S-Sorry,"

"Who's that Tails?" Mikey smiled.

"She has no name," He answered.

"Then let's call her...Mona Lisa!"

The lizard girl smiled and flicked her tail shyly, "Thank you."

Mona turned to the closest tree and climbed up, traveling ahead of the others in the branches. The tribe's huts became visible in the distance and Tails sighed.

"They won't hurt you-but I'm sorry if they act...unfriendly,"

Mona gulped and jumped from the leaves, landing in front of the group.

"I have to go help cook," She stated.

"Alright,"

She scurried off and Casey turned to Scale Tail.

"What's with her?"

"She's new to Purgatory-fresh souls tend to be skittish,"

Casey smiled, "She's cute."

"Off limits Jones," April rolled her eyes at him.

E'ro'chk smirked and tapped her bird minion's leg bone with her staff, and all three of the skeletons ran ahead of the group.

"If they see my minions, they'll know a Banshee is in the group, and it may fend a few off,"

"Good idea," Scale Tail nodded and led them into the camp, navigating his way through tents until the came to a large campfire.

"Sit," He gestured to a few logs surrounding it, "Mona and the others will be bringing out food shortly."

They nodded and got comfortable, watching warily as other members of Scale Tail's clan watched them closely.

Raphael turned to look at Shea, who was trying to get comfortable, but not succeeding.

"Here," He moved a little, "The logs bigger here-so you can lean against it."

She smiled, "Thanks Raphie."

Scale Tail smirked, "You certainly have an odd relationship."

Raphael turned to him, "And why is that?"

"Well...it's just...you moved…"

"Yeah, I wanted her to get comfortable,"

"Not-uh...nevermind…"

"No," Shea frowned, "What?"

"...You two are on very different levels-powerwise I mean,"

"Excuse me?" April frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's just...I've never seen the strong side of the relationship act like that before,"

"So what, because I'm a girl I can't move a guy out of the way?" Shea crossed her arms.

"Where would you get that idea from?"

"You just scolded him on moving for 'some girl'," Shea frowned.

"Not him, you,"

"What?"

"He told you to move and you did. For the female in the relationship-you are surprisingly submissive. Being the more powerful side of the affinity and all,"

"So women are more respected here?"

"Of course-they are the only ones who can hold leadership positions. We find that they are more docile than men; which makes them the best spokesperson for our tribe. They are greatly appreciated,"

"I like this place," April grinned.

"...Well, except for newbies of course-they have to be trained in the ways of our clan before they can gain power-and the job of teaching falls onto a randomly selected man in the tribe per woman,"

"Food's ready," A familiar voice called over.

"Hey Mona! What's shaking dudette?" Mikey grinned.

She smiled shyly, "Nothing much."

She walked over to each visitor and handed them a wooden bowl, and the girl behind her poured soup into each. Mona walked over to Scale Tail last and gave him his bowl, and he smiled up at her.

"Try pouring it,"

Mona nodded and turned to the other woman, taking the ladle out of the large pan of soup and trying to gracefully fill his cup, but her hand was shaking too violently-so she just spilled it everywhere.

"S-S-Sorry,"

"Stop apologizing. Try again-keep your hand steady,"

"I can't,"

"I know for a fact you can-I've seen you use a bow. It's just like hunting-it's easier than hunting. Just pour it out-stop freaking out so much,"

"But I shake so much-"

"-Everyone does that when they first come here. You've been through a lot; but you have to gain control over yourself. Try again,"

She nodded and took the ladle another time, and while she still spilt lots of soup, it was nowhere near the amount from before.

"Good job Mona," He smiled.

She blushed and hurried off, and Mikey smirked at Scale Tails.

"Are you training her?"

He nodded, "And courting her on the side."

"Really? Congrats," Casey smiled, "She seems cool."

"She is-and once she gains her composure and goes back to her normal past self, I'm sure she'll be quite the handful,"

Raphael chuckled, "I know that type."

Shea slapped him playfully and rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Mona returned and sat down silently beside Scale Tail, sipping down her own bowl of stew.

"So, may you repay our generosity by telling us why you are all here?" Scale Tail asked as more people began to gather around the fire to listen and sleep.

"We have come from the Kinetics Library to kill a Death Reaper that my minions spotted around here," E'ro'chk explained.

"A Death Reaper?" Mona looked up, "Are you talking about Kaalee?"

"Who?" Shea frowned.

"Kaalee. It's Hindi for black; named after her darkened soul. She lives in an old castle near here and terrorizes our village and many others,"

"Are we talking about the same chick here?" Mikey cut in, "Tall girl who looks like a half-dragon, half-human and steals people's souls to eat."

"The same," Scale Tail nodded, "But you are mortals-you can't kill her."

"E'ro'chk's immortal,"

"And we have the immortal killing blade," The Banshee spoke up.

"I thought it was lost in Hell," Mona frowned.

"It was-you won't believe what we had to go through to get it," Leo rolled his eyes.

"No matter what you did or will do-if you kill that bitch I promise you we will sing your names for years to come," Scale Tail sighed, "She has killed many of us."

"Believe me-she isn't walking out of that castle anymore," Shea growled.

"Thank God for that,"

"God's got nothing to do with it. It's pure idiocracy,"

"Well then God bless your soul,"

…

…

...Then the clock struck six...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last post-I honestly have no excuse, but yay! Here's the 19th chapter! I can't believe we're getting so close to the end. I hope you enjoy, please Follow, Favorite, and Review, and as always have a lovely week! Happy Reading!**

 **6:00pm**

Shea smiled as another course of food came her way.

"You certainly eat a lot here," She joked.

"It's customary to feed strangers royally," Mona smiled shyly.

Casey looked up at the dark, cloudy sky and frowned, "Yo Tails, is there night or day here?"

"Only night-the moon is visible when there are less clouds," Scale Tail shrugged, "You sleep when you get tired and you walk when you get bored."

"Sounds nice enough for Purgatory,"

"Some parts of it are bad and some are good. I wouldn't recommend coming here though," Scale Tail said and watched as a man passed Shea a large gourd.

She turned it in her hands confused and tried to bite into the side, and both Mona and Scale Tail laughed.

"Why don't you let Mona show you?" Tails chuckled.

Mona scurried over and shakily took the gourd from Shea and looked around for a rock. Once she had gotten a large enough one with a sharp point, she took the gourd and slammed it down, puncturing it and flipping it over so nothing spilled out of the hole. Her hands shook violently.

"H-H-Here," She gulped and held it to Shea.

"Thanks,"

Shea tried to look inside and Mona smiled.

"Put your mouth on the hole and flip it over,"

Shea did and a fruity juice slowly dripped onto her tongue.

"This is really good! What is it?"

"A Gaza Gourd. Safe liquids can only be found in gourds-fruits and lakes are poisonous," Scale Tail nodded, "Unless the gourd has bright green spots on it."

"Why?"

"If it has green spots, ingesting it will send you to hell," Mona whispered and moved back to Scale Tail.

"What? Why?"

E'ro'chk frowned, "I told you, everything in Purgatory is here to harm you."

"So only juice and water can be found in gourds?"

"And soup,"

Casey laughed, "Soup?!"

"The contents inside some taste like soup when the gourd is heated over the fire," Mona said shyly.

"But it isn't soup?"

"Technically no,"

"Well then what is it?"

"Only red and blue gourds contain soup. They are made of a softer material which secretes a creamy substance from its inner walls. The gourd must be a few months ripe for it to fill with soup first though," Mona explained quietly.

"And you can eat the actual gourd since it's soft," Tails added.

"What's it taste like?" Casey cocked his head.

"Wait a moment," Mona said and walked off, returning with a new gourd, "Here."

"Is this it?" Casey asked and took it.

"Yes. You don't need to crack it. Just take a bite and sip," She gulped.

Casey grinned and tore a hole in the gourd with his teeth.

"Hmm," He moaned and took another bite, "Garlic bread."

He flipped it over and sipped it, spilling a little on the ground.

"Oh my god this is delicious,"

"What's it taste like Jones?" April watched curious.

"Lobster...and shrimp...it's a little spicy...but it's _so_ good,"

"Let me try," Shea grabbed the gourd and took a large sip, "This is amazing! It's like...lobster bisque or something. How is there meat in it though?"

Mona grinned sheepishly, "That's...its food…"

"What?"

"Blue gourds contain veggies, flavoring, cheese-things like that. Red gourds are considered animals, not to mention they eat other creatures. So the meat in your soup is-"

"-Their digested food," Shea covered her mouth disgusted and tossed the gourd back to Casey, "Eww."

He shrugged and took another bite, "Cool."

"Savage Case," Mikey grinned and turned to E'ro'chk, "So, what's your favorite food from Purgatory babe?"

She blushed and grinned, "Yewi Fruits."

"What's that?"

"Sort of like a Purgatory tomato I guess. You bite in, and the inside is juicy. Unlike a tomato-it tastes like Sprite,"

"Soda Berry," Mikey smirked, "Cool."

"You call this place torture? I'd love to live here," Leo rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, there are very bad things here. That is why there is such good food-you are meant to live through the pain," E'ro'chk nodded solemnly, "Things like Yarrow grow here because your body is meant to heal to make room for more scars."

"Well...that's gross,"

Casey shrugged and swallowed more soup, "And to make you feel so low that you'd eat a plant-animal's digested food."

"You don't seem to have a problem with that Jones," April rolled her eyes.

"All part of a day's work," The hockey player winked and finished off the last of the soup, starting to work on the shell.

"We are sorry to leave in such a hurry, but we need to kill the reaper. Could you possibly point us in the direction of her castle?" E'ro'chk asked.

Mona and Tails nodded and stood up.

"Come with us," Scale Tail motioned for them to follow, "It's by the other side of the village."

The group stood and started to walk, and Mona crept up to Shea slowly.

"May I see your necklace?" The lizard asked shyly.

"Hmm?" Shea looked down at the protective charm Venus gave her, "I forgot about that."

"It's an angel charm-is it not?"

"Ya, you know about them?"

"One of our shaman has one. She's very wise,"

"I'm not,"

"Well you must have done something to earn one of those," Mona smiled sheepishly.

"It wasn't from an angel-it was from an old woman named Venus. She said she saw...something dark looming over my shoulder,"

"Oh good, I'm not the only one,"

"What?"

"I wasn't sure if anyone else could see it,"

"So...you see a shadow with me too?"

Mona frowned, "It's so dark I can't see your face."

"Is that bad...for me?"

"Well it doesn't mean that you're evil-just that something bad is watching you,"

"Who would that be?"

"A deceased family member perhaps?" Mona shrugged shyly.

"Michael," Shea gulped.

"Who?"

"No one," The blond shook her head, "So...would the necklace protect me from the blade? Because Alopex and Venus said it would at first, but according to Raph; Don, Venus, and Alopex refused to let them let me touch the blade."

"According to the shaman, it depends on the necklace. Each angel has their own necklace to give away, " Mona said shyly and took the charm gently in her hands, "She said that not all charms protect every type of soul. Some only protect one or two kinds. Most don't protect golden souls since they're so rare-and when they do it's most likely an archangel's. Yours is a Seraphim's though."

"How can you tell?"

"The angel on the charm has six wings,"

"Can you tell whose it is?"

"The leader of the Kinetics library Alopex,"

"Wow, how'd you figure that out?"

Mona smirked sheepishly and picked a small white piece of fur from the charm, "Observation."

Shea laughed, "So this charm doesn't protect golden souls?"

"Most likely. As I said, almost all of the charms that protect golden souls are from archangels-since they are the ones chosen as guardian angels and they'll need it-and Alopex is a Seraphim," Mona shrugged, "Her charm doesn't need to protect golden souls because she'll most likely never meet one."

"But it protects black and red ones?"

"Probably," Mona nodded and let go of the necklace, "The shaman's is from a Throne-and it only protects red souls."

"Where'd she meet a Throne?"

"It was here doing something and it came across the shaman while she was being attacked by a drake," Mona sighed, "The dragon tore out her eyes and was going to eat her-but the Throne saved her and gave her a sixth sense to replace her vision and gifted her with her charm."

"You know a lot for a newbie in Purgatory,"

"I've been hanging out with lots of the powerful woman in our tribe. Tails says I should start learning our ways quickly,"

"It's certainly been paying off,"

"One of the kahunas says that she's impressed and that once I start gaining my composure-she'll let me learn under her,"

"What about Tails?"

"Well, once he teaches me the basics, that will be the end of my training with him,"

"But...you'll still be a thing?" Shea grinned.

"Ya," Mona smiled, "He's great. How about you? What's it like dating Raphael?"

"He's a big softy," Shea smirked and watched as Mona ran off for a moment and returned with two of the famous Yewi fruits E'ro'chk had mentioned before.

"Take these for your trip. One bite can feed a person for a week," Mona handed them to Shea, "So, why is Raphael a softy?"

"He's always puffing out his chest in front of his brothers-but he's a sweetheart when he doesn't have to keep up his image,"

"How long have you been dating?" Mona smiled.

"Uh...about ten hours…"

Mona chuckled, "Well if it was that quick, then you must be perfect for each other."

Shea smiled, "I sure hope so. Although...I don't know how I'll go back to life after this."

"No?"

"Well, I mean-I _can_ put 'I hit a Death Reaper in the head with a baseball bat' on my Baseball form next year,"

"And just imagine-had it not been for this adventure you would have never gained that special ability," Mona joked.

"Obviously it was worth it," Shea rolled her eyes, "You're pretty cool Mona."

"Thank you,"

"This is it," Scale Tail stopped ahead and the two girls joined up with the rest of the group, "The reaper's castle is straight that way. Not too far off-I'd say about five minutes."

"Really?"

"Unless you run into her when she's out hunting," Mona spoke up.

"In which case you ask her to tell you what sin she committed to become a reaper-it's her eternal duty. She can't say no and it may buy you some time,"

"We look forward to your return," Scale Tail smiled kindly, "Good luck."

Shea turned to Mona, "Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Maybe I'll even have my old attitude back-Tails said it should happen any time now,"

Shea grinned and gave the lizard girl a hug before joining up with Raphael, "You look scared."

"Am not!" He growled.

"Straight forward you said?" Leo turned to Tails.

"You know you're on the right track if you pass by a large river. There will be a large herd of glowing deer-and whatever you do-don't go too close to the water. There's a nasty Leviathan living in it,"

"This place just keeps getting better and better," Mikey rolled his eyes and turned to E'ro'chk, "You'll protect us, right babe?"

"Please stop calling me babe,"

"Can't help it-you are a total babe, doll," Mikey winked.

"Was this how you won over Kala?" Shea frowned.

"Hell ya-calling someone babe is an aphrodisiac,"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Aphrodisiac is something you _eat_ Mikey."

"I don't think so…" Miley turned to E'ro'chk, "What do you think babe?"

She blushed and Casey grinned, "It's obviously working."

"Alright! That's enough! Let's go!" E'ro'chk walked quickly out of the village and the others slowly followed.

"See ya Mona," Shea waved.

"See ya,"

…

…

…

Shea looked down into the black pool and frowned.

"Careful-remember what Scale Tail said," Raphael took her arm gently.

"You really think there's a Leviathan in there?"

"Yes," E'ro'chk nodded from the ledge above them, "I can see it."

"Where?"

The banshee beckoned the two up to the rocky overhang above them and Raphael hoisted Shea up before following close behind.

E'ro'chk pointed a long finger to the black, unmoving lake, "Right at the edge of the moon's reflection. Do you see it?"

Shea squinted, "No."

Raphael took a step closer to the edge, "I don't think-"

Suddenly he saw it. The large black silhouette of something lurking in the water, and as he looked longer, more of it's features became visible. There were eyes scattered over it's head, some glowing a deep red, and the rest of them shut in slumber. It's forehead pulled back into something akin to a triceratops frill-almost like the headpiece E'ro'chk wore. It's mouth was not a standard upper lip and jaw, but almost appeared to be the tentacles of an octopus, and at the spot where a beak would have been, the slimy appendages gave way to a toothy maw. The rest of its body was long and slimmy, and various crustacean-like legs and fins protruded from its stomach. One large stinger poked out from its backside and stayed perfectly still. A fish swam by and in a flash the weapon jutted out and skewered the sea creature, leaving it at the end as bait for a future meal.

"Raphie, do you see it?" Shea turned to his slack-jawed face and poked him, "Raphie?"

"N-No,"

"Don't lie to me,"

"I'm not,"

"Then what are you staring at?"

"I'm not staring," He turned away.

"Show me or I'll push you in,"

"Jeez woman relax! I can't see any dumb fish! Come on we have to get moving," He pulled her along gently.

E'ro'chk looked down at the ocean and connected eyes with the large animal. She blinked slowly and lifted a rock, tossing it into the ocean. Immediately its stinger shot up at the banshee from the water and she leapt aside-barely missing the large skewer as it burrowed into the tree behind her. The fish that was originally bait dangled at the end of the needle and she slowly walked up and pulled it off, tossing it aside and pulling the large silver javelin out of the bark. She tucked it into the bones on her back, poison pooling up at the end. She looked down at the water and nodded at it-silently thanking it for the weapon. In return it snorted, a trail of bubbles causing slight ripples in the water, and just as the lake settled again, the creature was gone.

She snorted and watched as a glowing deer walked slowly up to the water, its large rack of horns glistening as it lowered its head for a drink. Immediately, the water parted with a splash and the tentacles surrounding the Leviathan's mouth wrapped around the animal, which was thrashing frantically in an attempt to escape. One of its large lobster claws reached up and grabbed the buck's back, pulling it into the water. In its last moments, the deer violently kicked and pulled away, but the Leviathan had grown tired of its attempt to flee-and shot a stinger into its chest. The stag fell limp and the Leviathan released it of its tentacley grasp, turning around lazily and using one of its fins to grab the hart and pull it into the water behind it.

Suddenly, the bushes near the edge of the water crashed open and a drake came barreling into the clearing, rolling into the water and closing its jaws on the leg of the deer, trying to pry it from the Leviathan's grip. The sea creature spun around and pulled on the stag with its crab-like claws, attacking the drake with its tentacles and ripping its scales apart with its deadly suckers. The wingless dragon unsheathed its dinosaur-like talons and attacked the sea beast with its front foot, tearing the membrane of its fins apart like tissue paper.

E'ro'chk leapt from her ledge and ran to the two battling behemoths, pulling the stinger from her back and leaping onto the drake's back. With one hand she pulled the dragon's head up to expose its neck, and with the other, she relentlessly stabbed the goliath with her new weapon in the throat. It slowly hobbled backwards and fell to the ground with a thud, and the Leviathan pulled itself on shore, throwing away the hart's carcass and locking its tentacles around one of the drakes hind legs, tugging it in short, sporadic movements into the lake. The water monster stopped for a moment and looked down at the banshee, and she stepped forwards, resting her hand on its head kindly before walking off to let the animal enjoy its kill.

"Holy crap," Mikey gawked at the scene beside the others, "What was that babe?"

"It let you touch it," Shea stared in awe.

"It was thanking me," E'ro'chk shrugged.

"I wonder what would have happened if you didn't help," Casey cocked his head and pulled out his baseball bat.

"The Leviathan would have lost. That's why it asked for help,"

"It asked for help?" Raphael frowned.

"That's why it gave me a stinger. It knew there was a drake nearby so it killed the deer as bait to lure it in. You didn't know that?"

"I thought it just got pissed off from the rock and tried to kill you,"

E'ro'chk shook her head, "It wouldn't try to hurt me. I'm not a mortal."

"Plus you get to keep the stinger," Mikey grinned, "Well done babe."

"Stop calling me that," E'ro'chk blushed.

"You like it,"

" _And_ now we're moving," E'ro'chk walked away in embarrassment and the others followed suit.

Shea kept her eyes up ahead on Raphael as she walked beside Leo.

"So what about you?" She looked up at the blue-clad turtle.

"Huh?"

"I'm curious about you. You don't talk much. You don't do anything overtly stupid-are you, like, the silent, heroic one? Or the gloomy emo who insists it's not a phase?"

He chuckled, "Nice to know the impression my family makes."

"Trust me, I've seen weirder. So tell me, any relationship issues? Or a girlfriend for that matter?"

"I'm dating someone named Karai. She's an ex-foot soldier, and the stepdaughter of Shredder,"

"Damn, talk about baggage. Who's her real dad?"

"Master Splinter,"

Shea blinked, "Uh Leo, no offense, but incest is _not_ the best."

"I'm only Splinter's stepson, there's no actual incest going on,"

"Fair point,"

"But to answer your other question, no. As far as I know, no relationship issues,"

"And you're a happy guy?"

"Ya,"

"No other issues I should know about?"

"None," He rolled his eyes, "Accept maybe having to deal with that boyfriend of yours. Where'd you find that bloke anyways?"

"Walmart," She grinned, "From the clearance bin."

Leonardo laughed, "I expected as much."

Shea smirked and noticed that she had walked into a large shadow. She looked up and gawked. A large castle loomed ahead, made of crackling grey bricks and outlines by a dark sky.

"Her castle," Leo gulped.

"Why is this here?" Shea turned to E'ro'chk.

"It used to belong to the ruler of Purgatory,"

"There's a ruler?"

"Not anymore. The people here killed her,"

"Her?"

E'ro'chk nodded, "Her original name is long forgotten, but the tribes call her Seige."

They walked up to the stone wall and climbed into the palace through a window, sneaking in quietly.

"Now we just need to find the reaper,"

E'ro'chk froze in a rigid stance and turned to the group, staring straight at Shea with bloodshot eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Babe, you okay?" Mikey tapped her gently.

She threw him aside with one hand and ran to Shea, her mouth opening wide as she let out a blood-curdling screech. She ran at the blonde and lifted her staff at the girl, but Raphael knocked her to the floor and held her back. Shea clutched her chest in shock as E'ro'chk's eyes returned to normal and she apologized.

"What was that?" Leo frowned.

"I am a banshee, it is my job to warn…" She trailed off.

"Warn what?" Raphael yelled, but he already knew.

"Shea," E'ro'chk looked up sadly, "You are going to die."

Loud footsteps echoed through the hallway and the group turned to the tall creature staring before them, the golden scales covering her skin shining from the torches lining the wall.

The monster smiled evilly, "What a lovely idea."

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck seven...


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody! I have already written the rest of the story; it just hasn't been posted yet,** _ **and**_ **I have a friend who reads this who has been procrastinating lately ;). Therefore I've told her that when she finishes reading a chapter, I will post the next one. She's just finished reading 19, so here's 20. I'd like to give a shout out to her though-she's awesome. I'd also like to give a shout out to my editor Jule Feather who has actually already read the rest of this fanfic as well. Please follow, favorite, and review and have a lovely week!**

 **7:00pm**

Shea could definitely say that she was never a big fan of horror movies, and it wasn't even for the obvious reasons. She could handle blood and killers just fine; she never got nightmares from some show her parents brought her to see at the theater on occasion. The issue, was actually the exact opposite-they _never_ scared her. Whether she was a sociopath or had just 'seen worse,' she was not sure, but when others would scream at the bloody hand that popped out from under the bed, she rolled her eyes. If anything, it worried her that people would pay money to go watch a show about a murderer. She always saw it as messed up and creepy; not to mention that the aliens and creatures from shows never really managed to freak her out.

Now, however, as she gawked at the monster before her, she could easily say that she was not unable to feel fear. The bronze hair that fell in perfectly straight locks across the woman's shoulders were soft and light, but the tips were drenched in blood. Her dark tan skin, which had most likely been perfect and smooth long ago, was covered with scars and fresh cuts. Her green eyes looked as though they were meant to be calm and placid, but were now fierce and unblinking, staring directly at Shea with tiny pupils. The gold scales, spikes, and tail that adorned her looked rusty and unpolished, and her feet were cut up and bruised horribly.

"It's good to see you Shea," Her teeth were sharp and dagger-like, and seemed to cut her words shorter than they were meant to be, "I have to say, I thought I'd receive a much warmer welcome."

"You killed my parents!" Shea growled.

"You didn't like them anyway," The reaper waved her off.

"I'm here to save them," Shea ignored the monster, "Kaalee."

"Oh, someone's been doing their research," She giggled madly, "but I'm afraid you can't help them darling."

"Why?"

"They're dead,"

E'ro'chk frowned and stood, "Do not lie Kaalee-it will not help your case."

"E'ro'chk darling, long time no see. How are you?"

"Where are the girl's parents?" She growled.

"I told you-they're gone. What can I say? Sometimes I get a little snacky," Kaalee chuckled.

"Don't make me hurt you," The banshee pulled the Leviathan's stinger out.

"Please, no matter what I'd do you'd kill me. That _is_ why Alopex sent you, isn't it?"

"How do you know about Alopex?" Casey frowned.

"You have your ways, I have mine," Kaalee rolled her eyes, "And I assume she's still mad about my raid on the library. One of my demons killed that friend of hers. Ninjara was her name, I believe."

"That was you?"

"Not _me._ One of my demons. Children just don't listen, do they?" Kaalee sighed, "Anywho, I guessed that she'd been scheming afterwards, but honestly, to send me a fresh meal while she thinks...how kind…you'll last me quite a while."

"You're not coming anywhere near us," Leo unsheathed his katanas.

"You're a mortal, you dingus. You can't kill me," Kaalee smirked.

"Try again," E'ro'chk hissed and revealed the dagger which has been hidden in one of her satchels.

Kaalee looked unimpressed, "Really? I'm sitting here for," She looked down at her wrist as if there was a watch, "twenty hours and _that_ was the best you could come up with. Way to go. How will you even get _near_ me E'ro'chk? Your old charms don't work on me anymore dear."

"You're insane," Shea frowned.

"Far from it actually," Kaalee turned back to her, "I'm more of what you'd call...non-sane. Now darling as much fun as this has been, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

"You and what army?" April snapped from beside Casey, "There's seven of us, and one of you."

Kaalee threw her head back and let out a deranged laugh.

"What's so funny?" Raphael growled.

"It's just…" The Death Reaper looked back at them and grinned maniacally, "...I love it when they say that."

Kaalee smacked her tail against the ground twice, but nothing happened,

Leo frowned, "That's it?"

Kaalee simply chuckled, "Someone's eager."

Pieces of the floor began to dissolve and fall away, and Kaalee stood in her spot, smirking slightly as Michelangelo leaned to look into one of the holes.

"What the fu-"

A hand grasped at the edge of the tunnel, its skin black and shriveling.

"Demons?!" E'ro'chk turned to Kaalee, "You should not have this type of power!"

She just shrugged, "Oh well. Too late now."

One of the demons ran at Shea and she turned to Casey.

"Jones! Toss me something!"

He threw her a baseball bat and she ducked out of the way, slamming the wooden stick into the demon's back and knocking him into another hole.

Raphael ran over to her and punched an advancing demon, shoving his sai into its shoulder and tearing downwards.

"You okay?" He turned to his girlfriend and kicked off another demon.

"I'm fine Raphie-go help your brothers,"

He ran off and Shea ran to E'ro'chk, "Give me the blade."

"No,"

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so. You are not to touch this knife!" The banshee growled and turned to Kaalee, "Is this the best you can do?"

"I'd like to try to see you raise an army,"

"Oh really?"

E'ro'chk raised her staff and slammed it against the floor.

"What are you doing babe?" Mikey called as he punched a demon into one of the holes.

"Calling the cavalry,"

"Please," The Death Reaper scoffed, "What could you possibly-?"

A large roar sounded from somewhere outside and the wall crumbled down around them.

"The hell was that?" Raphael looked up.

Standing in the makeshift entrance was an army of skeleton creatures. Some looked like birds that were far too large to be from Earth, while others were undead Basilisks snaking across the ground. The Siamese cat, chimp, and bird stood in front of them all, and they all let out a hiss. One in the back-which looked like an undead drake-growled.

E'ro'chk turned to Kaalee's surprised face and smirked, "I love it when they say that."

The animals rushed forwards and Shea leapt out of the way as a chimera's skeleton ripped the head out of the demon before her. E'ro'chk pulled Shea out of the way as a manticore and a drake ran forwards to help tear the fiend limb from limb.

"We need to get to Kaalee," The banshee pointed and then looked warningly at Shea, "No touching the knife under any circumstances."

Shea ran beside her, the baseball bat in her hand as they dodged demons and undead creatures and ran towards Kaalee.

"You attack from the left, I'll attack from the right,"

They split up and E'ro'chk ran at Kaalee first, leaping into her shoulders and stabbing at her back, but the Death Reaper was quick to wrap her long, golden tail around the banshee's throat.

"If anybody moves, E'ro'chk dies," Kaalee called out and the battle came to a stop.

The undead animals froze and the demons took their chance, crushing the strange creature's skulls in.

"Let her go!" Mikey called over, "Before we hurt you!"

"Please-you're no match for me. Besides, I've wanted to do this for quite some time,"

As her tail tightened around E'ro'chk's neck, Shea was pulled backwards by two demons, who lifted her up and dangled her over a hole.

"You can't get rid of me this easily," Shea growled.

"I don't plan to. I need your soul first,"

E'ro'chk clawed at Kaalee's tail and Shea gasped.

"Wait! How do you know her?"

"Is this really the time Shea?!" Casey frowned.

Mikey's eyes widened, "Ya Kaalee-how'd you get turned into a reaper anyways? Don't you need to go to hell for mammon?"

April caught on, "What did you do Kaalee?"

The Death Reaper grunted, and after a moment she lowered E'ro'chk slowly-without letting her go.

"Why do you care?"

"Curiosity,"

Kaalee sighed, "Very well. What was your question?"

"Why do you know E'ro'chk?"

"She told you her story, correct?"

They nodded.

"Did she mention three girls? One of the scouts found us as slaves?"

Again, they nodded.

"I was the oldest of those slaves-seventeen at the time," Kaalee looked at E'ro'chk and lowered her to the ground, but pressed further so that she was on her knees, "At first we thought it a blessing. We believed that E'ro'chk was the best thing to happen to us."

"Then?"

"Then she sold us out,"

E'ro'chk gasped for air, "I did not."

"Shut up," Kaalee slammed her to the ground, "E'ro'chk and I were fast friends back when we were alive. We got _very_ close, but once her husband died, she sold us to some traveling merchant for a few necklaces. I was shipped around the world and sold more times than I can count-until one day on the east coast when I found some lousy man to marry. I didn't love him-but he would do. We had three children, a nice house, and a good life. But this _wench,_ " She lifted E'ro'chk higher, "taught me to be greedy. So every night I went out and stole things we didn't really need-jewelry, clothes, money-you name it. Until one night I got caught by two men, but I wasn't brought to _jail,_ no, I was shot in the leg, beaten, raped, and murdered. They slit my throat-and in my last dying moments I grabbed a gun and shot those sorry assholes, and you want to know something? Those men went to purgatory-but _I_ go to hell, because apparently what _I_ did was a no-no. But God lifts me up and tells me that I can make it up to him, because I died before my time was up. Well let me tell you something-I'd rather _rot in hell_ than go to heaven."

Kaalee looked down at E'ro'chk, "Some kind of girlfriend."

Mikey frowned, "Wait a sec, if you two were dating, then doesn't that make E'ro'chk a…"

He realized he had answered his own question and looked into her all too familiar eyes.

"Sorry Mikey," She coughed, "I wanted to tell you."

"So, now that _that's_ over with-" Kaalee turned to Shea to find that both demons were on the floor and the blonde was gone.

"Shit!" She growled, "Where's the kid?"

There was a noise behind the Death Reaper and she turned.

"What was that?"

A wooden baseball bat connected with her skull and she stumbled backwards, letting go of E'ro'chk.

"Deja Vu," Shea hit Kaalee in the stomach, knocking one of her satchels on the ground.

Something inside it clacked and E'ro'chk turned to it. She dove for the bag and reached in, pulling out two red souls.

"Shea!"

The blonde turned.

"It's your parents!"

The blonde smiled too quickly and Kaalee's hand wrapped around her neck. Kaalee slammed E'ro'chk against the wall and knocked her out-taking the souls and putting them in another satchel.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," She growled, a stream of blood trickling from her temple.

Shea grinned, "You can't hurt me."

"Huh?" Kaalee's fingers loosened a little, "Why not?"

"I have an angel's charm,"

Kaalee's face fell for a moment, but then she studied the charm and looked into Shea's eyes.

"This charm won't help you,"

"Yes it will,"

"No it won't. It's a Seraphim's charm-it only protects reds and bla…" The Death Reaper's voice trailed off and she frowned at the floor.

Suddenly, she realized, and her mouth opened into a gawking smirk.

"Oh," She chuckled, "Oh this is absolutely precious. You don't know what you are, _do_ you? That is hilarious."

"What?"

"They never told you! They were probably trying to keep you safe," She tightened her hand, "Oh well."

Shea coughed, "They never told me what?"

"You really are an idiot. You haven't wondered why E'ro'chk doesn't want you touching the blade?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are the Great Zah-hahv,"

"What?" Shea coughed, "What does that mean?"

"It's Hebrew," Kaalee grinned, "You're gold sweetheart."

Shea gasped, "What? No."

"Didn't Alopex tell you? Those who forgave the unforgivable? You certainly passed with flying colors. Forgiving your dear older brother, both of your parents-who obviously weren't always there for you, _and_ on top of it all, you forgave that angel-who was rotting away for the worst crime imaginable-trying to kill God," She spat.

"I didn't forgive him,"

"You touched him, didn't you?"

"Ya,"

"Guess what?" Kaalee winked.

"I didn't mean to,"

"That doesn't matter," The Death Reaper licked her lips and moaned, "Your soul will last me for ages darling. I haven't dined _this_ fancy before-I wonder how good you'll taste?"

Kaalee leaned closer to Shea's face and licked a straight path from the base of her neck to her temple, "Hmm, delicious. I'd have you right here darling."

"After what those men did to you?"

"I'd be gentle," Kaalee chuckled, "-ish."

Shea smiled and laughed.

"Why are you doing that?" The Death Reaper roared.

The large tentacles of an animal slowly snaked around Kaalee's stomach. The reaper dropped Shea and screamed as the creature's suckers ripped her apart. It tugged her backwards and shook its immense head around violently, tossing her in all directions like a rag doll.

Shea grinned, "There's a Leviathan behind you."

The sea beast dropped Kaalee and slowly walked up to the blonde, lowering its head and letting her set a hand on its frill. It purred slightly and she grinned.

"How'd you get here?"

It's multitudinous red eyes looked up at her and blinked slowly, and it lowered its head a little more.

She frowned and looked to see if it was injured, but then it hit her.

"Oh…"

…

…

…

Raphael stabbed at a demon, but another one came up from behind him and pulled his feet out from under him.

A third ran over and raised its fists above it's head, slamming them down into his shelled stomach. A fourth grabbed one of his sais and lowered it to his forehead.

"I could use a little help!"

The sai fell beside his head and the demon was thrown to the other side of the vast hall. Raphael watched as the other demons were tossed aside and he looked up to see his savior.

The Leviathan tore the demon in half with its tentacles and crammed the rancid meat into its gullet and swallowed. Shea clung to its back and pointed-and it slithered onwards.

"Really?!" Raphael looked up at her and gawked, "I leave you alone for two minutes and you're riding a frickin' Leviathan?!"

"Don't get jealous Raphie-it's bad for our relationship,"

The Leviathan slithered along the floor past the skeletons and attacked the various demons running around. Shea crawled upwards and stood on the frill of the Leviathan as it consumed another lost soul, and she leapt to the ground, swinging her bat violently at demon after demon, knocking them to the floor for the Leviathan. She swung at the temple of one and sent it flying into the sea creature's toothy mouth.

"Dude," Mikey gawked beside Raphael, "Your girlfriend is badass."

He grinned, "I know."

Shea grabbed one of the Leviathan's claws and it lifted her back onto its back. A war-cry erupted across the hall and the blonde turned to see a bloody Kaalee riding on the back of a devilish horse. Its skin was glowing red and smooth like a balloon, and its bones pressed against it, pulling it so taught that the stallion looked like it might pop. It had four pairs of red, glowing eyes, and its muzzle was filled to the brim with uneven and jagged teeth.

The colt came closer and Kaalee produced the Leviathan's stinger that E'ro'chk had dropped.

The Leviathan turned and looked dead straight at the Hellhound, the two creatures circling each other slowly.

"I'll do more than just consume you," Kaalee screamed and the horse below her growled, "I'll _conquer_ you."

Shea used one hand to grip onto the Leviathan's frill, and with the other she raised her bat.

"You'll die trying," She hissed and turned to E'ro'chk, "Give me the blade."

"I can't," The banshee shook her head.

"I don't care if my soul turns black-give it to me!"

"It's more than just you Shea-everyone here will be attacked by the wrath of Lucifer and God for allowing harm to come on a gold in our presence,"

"What are you going to do Shea?" Kaalee cackled, "You can't hurt me."

"No," She patted the Leviathan's neck, "but she can."

"Then I'll kill your _pet_ first,"

With that, the Death Reaper charged, the horse beneath her moving quickly towards the sea monster. The sea serpent below Shea slithered backwards and snapped at the odd stallion with its claws, catching its side and tearing off the flesh of the colt's stomach. The horse made it through though, and its sharp teeth tore through the Leviathan's scales. The sea creature tried to attack Kaalee with its tentacles, but the Death Reaper stabbed dangerously at it with the poisonous stinger. Shea slid down its body and smacked the stallion in its injured torso with the baseball bat, and it reared back in pain. The wooden object cracked in half like a splinter and fell beside the injured horse.

Kaalee leapt onto the Leviathan and slammed Shea to the ground, stabbing at her, but the teenager rolled out of the way.

Raphael ran at Kaalee, ready to protect Shea, but the Death Reaper tossed him to the side with ease and turned back to the girl.

"Say goodbye _twerp_ ,"

The stinger whisked through the air; a whistling noise echoing through the hall as it slammed down.

There was a cracking noise-as if something plastic shattered, and the javelin sunk into flesh.

…

…

…

Shea opened her eyes, looking down at her body to see where she had been stabbed-but she was fine. A drop of poison landed beside her and she looked up to see her savior.

Kaalee's eyes were wide in confusion as she realized with a start what had happened, and a mighty groan came from somewhere above.

One of the Leviathan's claws was raised between Shea and Kaalee, the shell cracked and the stinger burrowed deep in its flesh-protruding from the other side.

Kaalee pulled the needle out of the sea beast's appendage and leapt of the creature as its red eyes closed shut and it fell backwards with a crash.

"No!"

Shea jumped off of the Leviathan and ran up to its face, resting a hand on its cheek.

"You'll be okay girl," She looked down at the animal's last open eye, "You'll be okay."

The final eye closed and a grunt escaped the creature and Shea turned to Kaalee.

"You monster!"

"What are you going to do know Shea?" She grinned evilly and turned to the Hellhound beside her, watching as it whinnied in pain.

She stabbed it in the stomach with the stinger and watched as it slowly grew silent. She turned back to Shea and rolled her eyes.

"It would have lived!" Shea yelled.

"It was no use to me now," Kaalee shrugged and pulled the weapon out of its torso.

Shea looked down at her broken bat and frowned, turning and looking at the new stinger of the dead Leviathan.

She ran at it and pulled it out, pointing it at the Death Reaper.

"You know what?" Kaalee lowered her weapon, "I'm tired of this. Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

The monster's green eyes looked up at Shea and she grinned evilly.

"How about a deal?"

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck eight...


	21. Chapter 21

**My friend read the last chapter, so here's the next one! This is going to be a short author's note, but yet again I'd like to shout out my editor Jule Feather. Please follow, favorite, and review! Have a lovely week!**

 **8:00pm**

Shea lowered her stinger.

"What's the deal?"

Kaalee smirked and pointed, "See? You're not as good as your soul says you are. Willing to make a deal with death huh?"

"Just tell me the deal before I turn you into a shish kabob,"

"Straight to the point-I like it," Kaalee flipped her Leviathan stinger and grinned, "You give me your golden soul-and I'll release your parents. I'll even throw in a little bonus-I'll call back my army and let your friends go."

"Really?"

Kaalee nodded, "Your soul will last me far longer than both your parent's combined. Practically eons-and I'll take full credit-so your friends souls will be fine."

"You'll give my parents souls to E'ro'chk? So that she can set them free?"

"If that's want you want," She nodded.

"No loop holes?"

"Simple logic," Kaalee held out her cold hand, "Do we have a deal Shea?"

An injured April called over, "Don't Shea!"

Raphael looked up from the floor, clutching his chest in pain, "Babe-you can't."

Shea turned back to Kaalee and sighed, reaching out her hand and taking the Death Reaper's.

"Okay,"

"No!" Leo tried to run to her, but one of the demons calmly knocked him backwards, "Shea!"

Kaalee set a hand on the blonde's chest, "E'ro'chk is not conscious to prepare your soul."

"So?"

"So this'll be fun," The Death Reaper winked.

Kaalee pulled her hand back and punched forwards, her hand burrowing into Shea's chest and reaching into her flesh.

Shea screamed and watched in horror as Kaalee reached her hand even farther in and felt around her chest, exploring the teenager's heart with her fingertips. She lifted her other hand and snapped her fingers, and her demons stopped fighting. The rest of the teenagers turned and stared as Shea shrieked, a glow emanating from inside her chest as Kaalee raised her arm and lifted the blonde off the ground. For what seemed like ages, Shea dangled in the air, the Death Reaper's arm slipping further and further into her chest. The teenager's entire body began to glow, and then suddenly Kaalee retracted her arm and Shea fell to the ground with a thud.

In Kaalee's hand was a glass orb, the inside swirling with a magnificent glowing gold. It looked horrid though; the outside was covered in blood that slowly dripped down to the floor. Kaalee grinned.

"Oh yes-you'll taste marvelous," She turned to look at Shea.

The girl's skin was drained of all of its color, and had turned cold and grey. Her brown irises were now lifeless, and her bright blonde hair turned into a mess of white locks. All the flesh seemed to have left her body, leaving her nothing but skin and bones. The hole in her chest bled out on the ground slowly and Kaalee tsked. Her breathing was growing slower by the second and the Death Reaper rolled her eyes.

"What a shame-such a sweet little girl," She turned to the closest demon and snapped her fingers, "I have to go eat."

The demon walked towards Shea and helped her stand in her dying moments, and she shook helplessly.

"Gives us her parents souls," Leo growled, "That was the deal."

"Hmm," Kaalee smirked, "She specifically said to give them to E'ro'chk, but she's unconscious...so I guess I'll have to keep them."

"You bitch," Raphael tried to stand but he collapsed and threw up to his side.

The demon next to Shea let out a shriek and turned into a ghostly apparition, stepping into Shea's body and disappearing. The girl stood a little taller, and her standing became less wobbly.

"Shea?" Mikey walked past the demons-who were frozen in a trance-and stepped towards her, "You alright dudette?"

She lifted her head and grinned, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh...guys...that's not Shea…"

The girl cocked her head to the side and flashed a bloody smile, "What do you mean Mikey? Of course it's me...more or less..."

Her eyes were completely white, and the hole in her chest was still bleeding profusely.

Kaalee started to walk away and she snapped her fingers, "Destroy them."

"What about your promise?!" Mikey yelled.

"I broke it,"

Casey ran past the demons, who were waking up from their frozen state and leapt at Kaalee, hitting her with a hockey stick. She turned and punched him across the hall, but not before he latched onto the bag with her souls. It was ripped out of Kaalee's hands and she gasped, running towards the boy as he hit the wall.

"Get the bag!" Kaalee screamed, "Get the damn bag!"

Casey looked down at his hands and back up at Shea and the demons as they closed in on him.

"Crap," He looked over at April, "Yo Red! Catch!"

He tossed it over the demons' heads and the redhead caught it.

"What do we do?" She turned to Leo.

"What do you mean?"

"How do we save Shea?!"

The demons ran at them with the girl at the helm and Mikey pushed them along, "Run! Run!"

"But Shea!"

"Shea's gone! Fricking run!"

Casey shoved past the demons and joined the group as they disappeared into the forest of purgatory. Kaalee leapt out of the large hole in the castle and turned to the possessed Shea.

"Kill the two injured ones,"

The girl nodded and turned around slowly, walking over to Raphael and picking one of the discarded Leviathan stingers off of the floor.

"Please Shea," The red-clad turtle moaned as she approached, "Don't do this."

"I am not Shea," Her voice sounded far away, "Not anymore."

She took his dislocated arm and pulled, and he screamed.

"Shea..."

"Still no,"

She lifted the stinger to kill him, but Raphael frowned as a long, tan finger tapped the platinum-haired girl's shoulder. She turned to see E'ro'chk standing there, a fist full of herbs.

The banshee pressed the various plants to the giant wound in the girl's chest and she screamed, dropping the spear.

"Rosemary, rue, juniper, basil, osha, angelica, copal, garlic, and marigolds," E'ro'chk growled as the girl collapsed, "Get exorcised bitch."

The banshee ran to Raphael, "Are you alright?"

"Ya...I think I broke a few ribs...and my shoulder's dislocated...but I'll live,"

"We have to pop it back in," She took his arm and he hissed in pain, "Count from three, alright?"

He nodded.

"Three,"

"Two,"

She pushed it in and he let out a squeak of pain and leaned his head against the wall.

" _That_ was cruel,"

E'ro'chk chuckled and Raphael immediately sat up, "Shea-"

"-is broken beyond repair."

He turned to her imploringly, "You can't help her?"

"I didn't say that," The banshee smiled reassuringly and crawled over to the girl, resting a hand over the now cauterized wound, "Y-ri-e e-lé-i-son, chrís-te e-lé-i-son, kÿ-ri-e e-lé-i-son, kÿ-ri-e e-lé-i-son."

"What was that?"

"A prayer,"

"What help will that do?"

"If God wants her to wake-she will,"

Raphael scooted over beside her and rested his good hand on Shea's arm. He felt something rub against his side and he turned to see the skeleton siamese cat purring, snuggling into his side. He looked behind him-the hall was empty and the rest of the undead were shattered. The Leviathan beside him was unmoving, and the holes the demons had entered through were gone.

"You the last one?" The red-clad turtle sighed, "Sorry to hear that little buddy."

"Who are you talking to?"

Raphael leaned back to show the cat, and E'ro'chk gasped.

"You poor thing!" She leaned over, picked it up, and pulled it close.

The feline curled into her and nuzzled her neck, quietly meowing in pain and sorrow.

"I know baby," The banshee sniffled, "When this is all over-no more tracking. Just work. I'll even find you a nice lady-cat. How does that sound?"

The cat began purring and turned to Shea, leaping down and climbing on top of her chest.

"It's not working,"

"Don't give up yet-sometimes these things take time," E'ro'chk sighed.

The cat laid down and reached its head out, touching its wet nose to Shea's.

The girl moved slowly and her eyes blinked open, causing the two onlookers to gasp.

"Shea!" Raphael leaned over and kissed her, "You're alright!"

The girl's eyes were no longer white, but her irises were stained a eerie silver color, which seemed to glow.

"Babe?" He watched her vacant expression as she lightly pushed the cat off of her and stood.

Raphael turned to E'ro'chk, "What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't have a soul Raphael-all that she is, is in that orb. She's just a walking body right now,"

"Can we save her? Put her soul back in, or something?"

"I don't know," E'ro'chk admitted, "This is unheard of."

Raphael's face fell and E'ro'chk rested a hand on his shoulder.

"A few days ago-I would have said it impossible for a body to live without a soul-but look. Living proof. I don't know if we can save her, but I will sure as hell try,"

"What do we do?"

"Can you stand?"

Raphael nodded and shakily got to his feet, E'ro'chk following suit. They helped Shea stand, and the banshee leaned over and picked up the cat.

"Hold this," E'ro'chk set it in Shea's arms and the body complied, carrying it delicately.

"Do you have a phone?"

Raphael nodded.

"Text the others-find out where they are going-I can get us there,"

Shea's mouth opened slightly, but she didn't say anything.

"Alright, let's get moving," Raphael stepped forwards, "At least we know which direction they went."

…

…

…

Michelangelo ran through the forest with the others beside him, all of them in shock and confused.

"Where are we going?" Leo turned to the others as they sprinted past trees and glowing deer, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," April panted.

"Maybe Donnie or Alopex can help," Casey gasped.

Mikey pulled his phone out of his belt and turned it on, dialing the purple-clad turtle's shell phone.

"Well?"

"It's ringing!"

" _Mikey? What's going on?"_

"Don! Running away from Death Reaper and demons. What do we do?"

" _Are you in purgatory?"_ Alopex asked.

"Ya,"

" _She'll be weak in a holy area…"_ Donatello thought aloud.

" _Bring her to the library,"_ Alopex cut in.

"What? Really?"

" _Indeed. Did you enter purgatory through a tunnel?"_

"Ya,"

" _Go back through, lead her to the library. Bring her to the orb room-you'll find a secret door. It will be open. Go in and you'll find a throne room,"_

"A throne room?"

" _Ya,"_ Donnie cleared his throat, " _You'll have to climb a wall. Crawl through one of the glowing windows."_

"Why?"

" _Donnie!"_ Alopex was farther away now, " _We have to get ready for them!"_

" _Oh uh, ok,"_ Donnie coughed, " _Love you Mikey-be careful."_

Donatello hung up and Mikey's phone shut off.

"What the-?"

He tried to turn in back on, but it was out of power.

"What did they say?" Casey turned his head to the orange-clad turtle.

"Get them back through the tunnel we took to purgatory," Mikey huffed, "According to Alopex, we've got to lead her to the orb room."

"Alright ninjas," Leo pointed forward, "This is our last battle-let's not let Shea die in vain."

April gawked at him and he frowned, "What? Was it lame?"

"No," The redhead smiled, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Booyakasha!"

…

…

…

Shea looked blankly into the black lake as Raphael sat at the edge, waiting for a text back from one of his brothers.

The skeleton cat was in the girl's arms, purring quietly and nearly asleep. E'ro'chk sat at the edge of the water, allowing the cool liquid to rush around her thighs.

"Something's wrong," Raphael spoke up, "Why aren't they answering?"

"They're running from Kaalee-they don't necessarily have time to write you a message,"

Raphael frowned at the lake, "Are you sure there's nothing in there?"

E'ro'chk nodded, "Leviathan live alone. They despise other creatures."

The mutant and banshee looked up at Shea, who stood silently, staring into the water. She opened her mouth as if she would say something, but yet again remained quiet. This time, however, she pointed to the pool, and her lips moved like as if she was speaking.

"What?" Raphael stood, "What is it Shea?"

E'ro'chk looked over lazily, "She has no soul Raphael-it's just her nerves firing. Like when a chicken runs around after you cut off its head."

Raphael followed her finger and the cat's gaze, and his eyes widened.

"E'ro'chk?"

"Yes?"

"There's something in the water,"

The banshee stood quickly and leapt backwards, running towards the two.

"Where?"

Raphael pointed as a faint pink glow grew more and more and the surface of the water parted.

A creature that looked part drake, part Leviathan slowly crept out of the water, its pink and purple scales shimmering. It's head had a dragon-like look to it, but it turned into a long serpent; a lavender dorsal fin going down the entire length of its body. It had four legs, two at the beginning of its corkscrewing torso, and two at the end. It's red eyes looked up at the group and blinked slowly, and it let out a light purring noise.

"Is that…?"

"The Leviathan's offspring," E'ro'chk nodded, "Sometimes they lay eggs inside their kill's reproductive organs so that it has the child when it's dead."

"So that's the drake and the Leviathan's baby?"

E'ro'chk nodded and reached out a hand to pet its frill, "It knew it was going to die-so it laid an egg."

"So it doesn't have a mom? Or a dad?" Raphael cocked his head.

"No,"

"Let's keep it," He decided.

"Okay,"

"Really?"

"I told you-I have a soft spot for animals,"

"So what should we name it?"

"Him," E'ro'chk corrected, "How about...Chompy?"

Raphael chuckled, "Sounds generic enough."

"If _you'd_ like to find a name to suit it, then be my guest," E'ro'chk put her hand on her hip.

"No, no," He held up his hands in surrender, "Chompy's fine."

The sea serpent slithered up to Shea and nuzzled her leg, but she had no reaction. The cat in her arms sniffed the creature-and after deciding it harmless-curled back up into Shea.

Raphael patted the horse-sized dragon and smirked, "Do you think we could ride him _?"_

"One of us," E'ro'chk nodded, "I was thinking Shea since she can barely walk."

The red-clad turtle pouted playfully, "She always gets to have all the fun."

He felt his phone buzz and saw a call from Leo. He answered it quickly.

" _Raph?"_

"Leo! Where are you?"

" _Where are_ you? _Are you okay?"_

"Ya, so is E'ro'chk-and we got the demon out of Shea, but we need her soul. Where are you?"

" _We called Donnie. He told us to head to-"_

The phone cut out and Raphael cursed, trying to call again but getting no answer.

"Try calling Michelangelo,"

"No use," Raphael frowned, "My phone's at one percent-and since none of us have gotten to a charger in a while-theirs are probably going out too."

Shea opened her mouth again and her boyfriend turned expectantly.

"Raphael-she cannot ta-"

"-I feel light,"

E'ro'chk gawked and turned to Shea.

"Did she just talk?"

Raphael nodded slowly.

"Shea?"

She looked at him, "Very bright. Lots of light."

"What does that mean?" Raphael looked up at E'ro'chk and she frowned.

"Shea must have some connection with her soul,"

"So her soul is in a bright place? Does that mean Kaalee ate it?"

"No, her body wouldn't be here if her soul was eaten," E'ro'chk sighed, "I'm not sure where they would be…"

Her voice trailed off and she gasped.

"What?"

"Leonardo said that Donatello told them to go somewhere. He's smart enough to know that the reaper-being a black soul-would be weak in a holy area,"

"And?"

"And if Shea senses glowing then that narrows down the list of possible places they could have ran to,"

"So where are they then?"

E'ro'chk was already setting Shea onto the back of Chompy and creating a portal.

"Heaven,"

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck nine...


	22. Chapter 22

**Damn, my friend is finishing these quick! Everyone give her a shout out for her stupendous awesomeness! Yet again, I'd like to shout out my editor Jule Feather-go check out her channel. Please follow, favorite, and review! Have a lovely week!**

 **9:00pm**

Leonardo ran into the orb room first, followed by the rest of the group. He turned and saw a doorway that was most definitely not there before and ran into it. He looked around and gawked at the large throne room and ran down the long emerald bridge that led to the stairs. He heard a crash and assumed Kaalee had just entered the throne room.

"We've got to get through a window," April came up beside him with the bag in her hands, "Can you give me a boost?"

He nodded and lifted her up, tossing her to the wall. She grabbed onto a vine and slowly made her way to the nearest patch of blinding light. Leo watched as the rest jumped after her, and turned to Kaalee-who was getting dangerously close to Michelangelo.

The orange-clad turtle leapt onto on of the large weeds covering the wall and began to climb. Leo tried to jump after him, but he felt Kaalee's hand wrap around his ankle and pull him back.

"Leo!" Mikey started to climb back down but the blue-clad turtle waved him onwards.

"Go Mikey! Go! Go!"

His little brother nodded and continued up, and Kaalee reached down and pulled Leonardo to his feet, keeping her hand on his shell.

"Start climbing," She growled, "And if you try anything, I'll toss you."

Leonardo nodded slowly and leapt onto the weeds, climbing up to the window. He pulled himself up over the cracked glass and covered his eyes as he rolled in the bright area.

Kaalee landed somewhere behind him and pulled him to his feet again. He heard Mikey pull out his nunchakus.

"Let my brother go!" The orange-clad turtle growled.

Leonardo feld Kaalee's other gold-taloned hand land on his shoulder, "Give me the souls."

April pulled them behind her defensively, "Never."

…

…

…

Raphael walked down the green hall; E'ro'chk stepping in long strides beside him. Somewhere behind them, Shea held the skeleton cat in her arms as she rode on a very docile Chompy.

Raphael looked up, saw Kaalee holding Leonardo, and growled.

"Raphael," E'ro'chk turned to him, "You cannot fight. Your injuries are severe-stay behind and watch Shea. Bring her to the bottom floor-you should be safe there."

"But my brothers-"

"Your brothers are having enough trouble already-the last thing they need to be doing is looking after you when they're trying to fight,"

The red-clad turtle sighed, "Alright, fine."

E'ro'chk pulled out the blade-which had been in her satchel. The worn cloth was still wrapped around it, shielding any user from the knife's curse.

"You sure you can touch that?"

"My soul is already black," She nodded and pulled the cloth off of the blade, and it fell to the floor.

The knife was a crude thing-the hilt was wrapped in old leather which was peeling off where it was glued onto the handle. The actual blade was not shiny and even, but made out of a deep black stone, which was so hot that it was steaming. The unholy rock was jagged and in the shape of a poorly drawn lightning bolt.

Raphael's eyes were wide, "Holy crap."

"Go downstairs. Wait with Shea. I'm ending this," E'ro'chk flipped the blade and bit down on the hilt, leaping onto the wall silently.

"Good luck,"

Raphael turned to Shea and walked over, setting his good hand on Chompy's nose while also being careful of his injured one. E'ro'chk had made a makeshift sling out of a large leaf from Purgatory, and she had given him a herb she insisted would help take some of the pain from his ribs.

"Come on," He pulled the creature along, "Let's go."

Shea sat stoic on its back, and the cat had moved to rest underneath Chompy's frill. His head popped up and he meowed at Raphael.

"We have to name him," Raphael said to no one in particular.

"Klunk,"

The red-clad terrapin turned, "Did you say something?"

"Name. Klunk,"

He smirked slightly and watched as E'ro'chk disappeared into the window, and a slight commotion followed. He hurried forwards and led the rag tag group down the stairs and to the secluded bottom floor.

"Name?"

Raphael looked up at Shea's glowing silver irises and nodded, "Klunk's good."

She took the cat and gently pulled him out from the dragon's frill. She pet its head slowly and it purred.

"Klunk,"

Raph sat down and sighed, cringing at the sound of weapons from above.

"How's your soul?" He turned to her.

She paused for a moment and closed her eyes, "Bright. Safe."

He nodded, "Good."

Raphael leaned against the wall but shouted in pain.

Shea turned to him, "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing-I got hurt,"

"Water,"

Raphael looked up and frowned, "Sorry?"

"Water," She turned to look at the abandoned throne, "Water."

"Oh ya," He nodded, "The grotto."

"You. Water,"

He stood, "Alright, good deal."

Raphael began walking to the pond, but turned to Shea.

"Wanna join?"

She nodded and Raphael helped her down from Chompy. Shea set Klunk down carefully, and he crawled back under the dragon's frill.

Raphael led the blonde over to the throne, noticing that as they walked, little flowers bloomed in a path behind Shea.

"Would you look at that," Raphael gawked and turned to see if anything was following him, but was met with barren stone, "Sheesh. You golds always get the special treatment, huh?"

Shea looked at him confused, but said nothing. As they neared the grotto, Raphael turned to her.

"You wait out here-I'll be right back. Okay?"

She nodded and watched as Raphael disappeared into the secret area, and turned to look at the giant throne.

…

Raphael carefully eased his way into the water and leaned back against the mossy stone as the pain in his stomach slowly drained away. He waited a bit, and then stood back up, carefully pulling off the leaf and folding it up, placing it beside the pond. He flexed his arm a few times to make sure it was fully healed, and then crawled out of the grotto. He looked around, but Shea was gone.

"Shea?" He looked to his right, "Shea!"

"Help,"

Raphael turned to his left and frowned, walking around the throne and looking up into it.

Shea was sitting in the large seat, frowning up at the tree as the branches came to life and braided little flowers into her hair. She looked down at Raphael and pouted.

"Won't stop. Make leave,"

"Your sentences are getting better," He smirked and grinned at the sight, "I wish I had a camera."

"Closer to soul," Shea frowned and tried to pull some of the roses from her white locks, but the tree's limbs stopped her and set a little makeshift flower-crown atop her head.

It patted her shoulder and lightly pushed her of the seat. Shea walked over to Raphael and watched as the plant became motionless once again.

"You look adorable," The mutant teased and was met with a blank stare, but this time it seemed she meant it to be that way.

"Go help,"

He shook his head, "E'ro'chk told me to stay with you, and no offense-but she knows better."

"Soul wants to be free,"

"I know,"

"Go help,"

"I have to watch you,"

"Tree will watch me,"

Raphael chuckled, "I'm sure it will, but I'm not leaving."

"Chompy will watch me,"

"Okay,"

" _Klunk_ will watch me,"

Raphael laughed and set a hand on her shoulder, "And I bet they'd do a great job, but I'm going to stay down here, just in case."

"Need help,"

"Why, what's wrong?" He started to check her for any more injuries.

"No, _they_ need help. Soul in danger," Shea frowned, "Help them. Will be fine with tree."

"I can't babe,"

Shea reached up and took his face in her pale hands, "Help _me."_

Raphael frowned, worried about his brothers.

"You promise you'll stay down here?"

She nodded, "With Klunk."

Raphael turned to the stairs, "Okay. Be safe. If someone comes down here, go into the grotto. Kaalee can't fit."

"With Klunk and Chompy?"

"Sure," He kissed her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you,"

Raphael turned to her and smiled, but she seemed unable to show emotion. The words were what counted though, and he started up the stairs.

He walked up to the wall and pulled himself up, slowly making his way closer and closer to the bright window. He carefully hoisted himself up over the broken glass and landed in the source of the bright light, looking around.

Everything was pure white. There didn't seem to be any walls, ceilings, or floors, and it went on as far as the eye could see. However, in certain spots, the ground was covered in red and green drops of blood.

April and Mikey were on the floor, both incredibly injured, but Leo, Casey and E'ro'chk were still fighting. Most of the demons were dead on the ground, but a few remained, along with Kaalee.

"Raphael! I told you to stay out of this!" E'ro'chk growled as she decapitated a demon with the blade.

"I don't listen,"

"Your ribs-" She started, and Raphael ran over, punching an opposing demon away from her.

"-Are fine."

She frowned, knowing she had lost the argument, and left Raphael to deal with the last couple of demons. She ran at Kaalee, and slashed the cursed blade at her, cutting her arm.

Kaalee hissed in pain and the blood from her wound boiled. The skin around the slash burned a sick brown color, and the Death Reaper looked up at E'ro'chk.

"Stab the heart. Burn the head. Don't you remember?" The sickening smile played around her words.

"I'm just getting started," E'ro'chk leapt and sliced downwards, cutting into Kaalee's thigh.

Leonardo leapt at the Death Reaper too, kicking her to the floor. She stood quickly, and used her tail to send him across the seemingly infinite room and out of the window with a crash.

"Leonardo!"

Raphael and Casey attacked at once, the red-clad turtle going for her head and the hockey playing teen trying to knock her feet out from under her, but she grabbed Casey's baseball bat and threw him into Raphael, knocking them both down.

E'ro'chk ran at Kaalee, going for her neck, but the Death Reaper knocked the knife from the banshee's hand and gripped onto her hands, pushing them farther and farther behind her back until a loud snap echoed through the empty white area.

"It's about time," Kaalee pressed E'ro'chk against the floor, "Any last words _sweetheart?"_

The banshee gulped, "Mungu, naomba msaada wako. Msaada mtoto wako kuvunjwa na kushindwa moja ambao linakosa wewe."

"What are you saying?"

She looked up through grey eyes, "Asking for help."

A light that seemed blinding suddenly appeared above them and everyone stopped fighting to look up.

A person slowly descended from the sky and lowered to the ground gently.

"Is that…?" April frowned as the light slowly eased away.

An angel stood before them all, clothed in a brilliant white robe, his wings made of rainbow ribbons.

Raphael gawked, "The angel…"

The divine being smiled at them, "Someone prayed?"

Michelangelo nodded slowly in awe as the man raised his arms slowly above his head and the ground broke open. A large hand extended outwards and Cerberus leapt from the crack at once. He ran at Kaalee, lifting her up with one hand and smashing her to the floor with ease. Behind him, a familiar demon approached and took the Death Reaper's neck in his hand, slamming her head to the ground.

Raphael gulped, "Michael?"

The demon turned and appeared to smile kindly at the red-clad turtle before turning back to Kaalee. The Death Reaper used the moment he looked away and picked the cursed knife up from the ground, slicing his head clean off.

"No!"

…

Shea looked down at the cat in her lap and back up at the statue above her.

"What can do?"

The statue looked down at her.

" **Go help,"**

"Can't. Told stay here,"

The stone mutant shrugged, **"Then let your friends die."**

Another statue spoke up from behind her, **"Don't tell her that! Sweetheart, come over here."**

Shea walked over and looked up at the strange opal statue.

" **You love him, yes?"**

Shea nodded.

" **Then go help him,"**

Another statue shook to life, **"Your gold soul is a beautiful thing, yet it holds many a price to pay. You must decide how important** _ **it**_ **is, and how important Raphael is to you."**

"Soul. Loves him," Shea looked back up at the opal one.

" **Then go help him,"**

"Worth it?"

" **That's for you to decide,"**

Shea nodded, "Worth it."

" **Then go now, quickly,"**

The white-haired girl set the cat down next to Chompy and ran up the stairs.

" **She's the one, you know. And you might have just sent her off to her soul's doom,"** The first statue spoke again and looked over at the opal one through amber eyes.

" **I don't care Armaggon,"** She sighed, **"It's the right thing to do."**

…

Shea looked down at an unconscious Leo and leaned him against the wall carefully. She saw a wadded up cloth beside him-the one that had originally protected the cursed blade-and picked it up, tucking it into her ripped up sneaker.

She leapt up and caught a vine in her hands, pulling herself up the wall slowly. She crawled through the window and gawked at the scene. Her soul's friends were all lying on the floor, some unconscious, some close to it. Michael was decapitated, and Cerberus's seeing head was on the floor. The angel she had met in hell was fighting Kaalee, and the Death Reaper held the satchel with her and her parent's souls.

She slowly crawled along the floor over to E'ro'chk, tapping the banshee gently.

"S-S-Shea?"

"Blade,"

She moaned, "No. You know what you are now. I can't give it to you."

"Not your fault," Shea assured, "Give blade. Don't need gold. Need you all."

E'ro'chk looked up at Shea and studied her new hair and eyes.

"It suits you," She commented and took a strand of hair in her arms, "I know a banshee that'd kill you for this," She joked.

"E'ro'chk," Shea set a reassuring hand on her temple, "Give blade."

The banshee sighed, "It's in my bag."

Shea pulled the protective cloth out of her shoe and carefully pulled the knife out, making sure to not actually touch the weapon.

"There's a lighter in one of the pockets. You'll need it,"

Shea nodded and reached in, pulling it out slowly.

"You have to stab her in the heart, and burn her head," E'ro'chk wheezed, "Okay?"

The blonde nodded and tried to find a way to wrap the fabric around the hilt of the blade, but it was too long.

"You won't be able to fight with the cloth,"

Shea looked up, "I know."

E'ro'chk sighed, "Don't actually touch it until you're ready. She'll see your soul change."

Shea nodded.

"Good luck,"

The white-haired girl smiled.

"Look at you," The banshee chuckled, "No soul required, huh?"

Shea leaned over and kissed E'ro'chk's temple, "Rest now. Soon over."

"Okay,"

The teenager slowly crept away from the banshee and crawled around in a circle, creeping forwards behind Kaalee. The angel fell to the ground with a thud, his new white cloth soaked in blood.

…

Kaalee smiled.

"You thought you could all beat me?" The banshee laughed, "Watch what happens when you get cocky."

She reached over to April's bloody body and pulled E'ro'chk's satchel from her hands. She dug her red hands through the bag and pulled out Shea's golden soul.

"Bottoms up,"

She lowered the orb to her lips, but froze. It started as a pinpoint at first, but black sludge slowly swirled around and engulfed all the brilliant golden filling.

"What? No!"

She turned, and a knife plunged into her chest.

Shea glared up at the Death Reaper, twisting her right hand and the blade deeper into her heart. Kaalee let out a terrible choking noise and blood spilt from her mouth. The lighter was in Shea's left hand, and without blinking she flicked it open and raised the tiny flame to Kaalee's hair. It took a second to light since it was drenched in blood, but once it did, it spread within moments.

Kaalee screamed in pain and stumbled backwards, dropping the black orb and trying to pull the knife out while fanning away the flames as they wrapped around her face. She rolled around the floor as the fire spread down her entire body, and Shea stumbled backwards.

The Death Reaper growled and reached for Shea's black soul, pulling it closer to her face and biting into it. The glass shattered and the tar dumped into her mouth.

"No!" She ran forwards and tripped, "Soul mine!"

Kaalee swallowed the black ooze and fell still, the fire slowly going out and leaving nothing but black, crisp flesh.

E'ro'chk coughed and moaned, "Shea? Is she dead?"

"Think," Shea slowly walked closer, "Yes."

She lifted a strand of Kaalee's burnt hair and looked down at her face.

Her eyes were open…

The Death Reaper leapt up and pinned Shea to the ground.

"You little brat!" Flesh fell off of Kaalee's bones as she screamed, "Look what you've done to me!"

Shea tried to run away, but it was no use. She was caught. She frowned and looked down at her arm-which was slowly fading away.

"You thought you could kill me?!" Kaalee shrieked, "Now look who's dying! I swear your friends won't end as quickly."

"Kaalee,"

The Death Reaper froze, "You can talk?"

"Kaalee?"

"What?!"

"You turned gold soul to black,"

"That wasn't _me_ , that was you,"

"Blame _you_ ,"

Kaalee gasped and turned, watching in horror as the crevice Michael and Cerberus crawled through turned into a canyon, and a horrible black liquid oozed out.

"No," The Death Reaper screamed, "No!"

A large skeleton slowly emerged from the tar and pulled himself up slowly, the black guck falling from his bones and burning through the white floor.

Kaalee let go of Shea and the blonde ran away quickly, hiding behind Cerberus's body.

The skeleton slowly crept up to Kaalee and reached down to her.

"No! Wait!

The monster stopped.

"I can explain-"

He shook his head, as if rolling his eyes, and closed his phalanges around her charred locks of hair, and dragged her by the flimsy strands towards the canyon, but she was burnt to a crisp, so halfway to the pit, her scalp tore off. She screamed in pain and tried to crawl away, but he took her foot and tugged her slowly towards the black ooze. She screamed and clawed at the floor, digging scratches into the ground. One of her talons ripped off and stayed in the ground, and she thrashed violently.

The skeleton lifted her with ease and tossed her into the tar, and she cried for her life-splashing in it desperately as she sank further and further. Her face disappeared into the demonic lake, and her shrieks turned into muffled cries.

The skeleton turned around and stepped forward.

"Zah-hahv,"

Shea froze.

"Great Zah-hahv,"

She gulped and stepped out from behind Cerberus.

"Me?"

"Come here,"

She walked to him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Bad,"

The skeleton chuckled, "I get that a lot."

"Satan,"

He nodded, "Where is your soul?"

Shea pointed to the pit.

"She ate it?"

The girl nodded.

"Very well," The skeleton turned to the pit and reached in, feeling around for something.

He pulled out a black orb and walked back over to Shea, setting it in her hand and looking at the other arm as it faded away.

"Let me fix that,"

He touched her shoulder and the limb reappeared.

"Take good care of this," He pointed to her soul.

Shea nodded.

The monster turned to the group on the floor.

"Are these your friends?"

She nodded.

He sighed and snapped his phalanges together, and the blood disappeared off the floors. Michael and Cerberus's heads reconnected with their bodies and Leonardo appeared beside Raphael. The others moaned as they woke slowly.

"I must go before they see me," The skeleton looked down at her, "Good day."

The King of Hell stepped into the tar and sank into the burning lake. The canyon closed up, and Shea's friends shook awake.

"Shea!" E'ro'chk stretched her arms, "How am I healed? What happened?"

She looked down at the soul in her hands, "Not much."

…

…

…

…Then the clock struck ten...


	23. Chapter 23

**Since chapter 24 is more of an epilogue, this is going to be the final Shea-oriented portion of the story. I hope you enjoy! Please follow, favorite, and review! Have a lovely week!**

 **10:00pm**

Shea looked down at the soul in her hands, frowning as the black tar inside it sloshed around sickeningly. She tapped the orb gently, shaking it to see if there was any gold left.

"You're a black soul now,"

Shea turned and looked up. The angel stood there, his amazing wings and aura making him look larger than he actually was. Knowing this, he kneeled down to her level.

"Soul black forever?"

He nodded.

"Will go to hell?"

Again, a nod.

Shea sighed, "Understand."

The angel looked down at her and sighed, "I am sorry."

"It okay...just...feel bad…"

"Feel bad? About what?"

"Kaalee went into crack. Looked painful-looked bad,"

"She deserves it," Cerberus growled beside them, "Turning a gold soul black-it's despicable."

Raphael turned to him and rolled his eyes, "You were after her too."

"I didn't _know_ ," The giant demon defended.

"I think we've established that-"

"-Will you two shut up?" E'ro'chk interrupted and rolled her eyes, "They're trying to talk."

The angel looked down at her, "She killed your parents-tried to consume their souls. She tried to kill _you."_

"She wanted life," Shea shrugged.

"She was greedy,"

The girl looked up shyly at E'ro'chk, "She was taught."

"Shea-" Mikey started.

"No, she's right," The banshee held a hand up, "I created her-I...I sold her out."

Shea nodded and looked up at the angel, "Circumstances. Feel bad."

Cerberus gawked, "You forgive her?"

Shea shrugged, "No. Just...think wasn't her fault...think she could be nice...think she didn't deserve..."

"That's forgiving sweetheart," E'ro'chk smirked and leaned against her staff, "Look."

Shea watched wide-eyed as the black tar slowly started to shine in the light, until the golden flecks in the sludge grew and grew; overpowering the darkness.

"It's even brighter than before," Casey commented.

"And there's more gold in it," April added.

"Here," The angel set a hand on her soul, "Let's get that back in you."

He took the orb and gently pressed it against Shea's chest, and it slowly sunk into her skin. Flesh slowly returned to her body, bringing her back to her normal size. Her white hair remained, but her silver eyes were now a glowing pair of gold ones.

"Woah," Raphael walked up to her, "Shea? You all good?"

She blinked and a shiver went down her spine.

"What?"

"You all good?"

"Am good," She nodded.

"Oh no," E'ro'chk's face fell.

Shea sniggered and Raphael looked up at her smirk.

"You little-"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had to! If you were in my position, you'd understand," She giggled.

A noise came from across the empty area and every head turned as Klunk and Chompy leapt into the room, followed by Donatello, Alopex, and Venus.

"Don!" Mikey ran over and hugged him, "Long time no see bro!"

"Hey Mikey,"

Shea looked up at the angel, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He smirked.

"Why though? How come you came to help?"

"I'm your guardian angel-that's my job,"

He looked down at the angel charm that decorated Shea's chest.

"Here," He closed his fist, and when he opened it, there was a different charm in his palm, "I'm an archangel-mine protects golds."

Shea nodded and put it on.

"Wait a sec,"

She walked over to Alopex and pulled off the charm Venus had given her earlier that day.

"Here,"

The seraphim smiled and took it, "You don't want it anymore?"

"It doesn't protect golds," Shea shrugged and watched Alopex frown, "I understand why you didn't tell me."

The girl turned to Donatello and noticed an angel charm on his neck.

"Who's is that?"

Alopex smirked, "Mine."

Shea frowned and pointed at the one in the seraphim's hands, "Then who's is that?"

"Ninjara's,"

"Oh," Shea gawked at it.

Alopex smirked and put it back on Shea's neck.

"But-"

"-She'd want you to have it Zah-hahv," She smiled, "Wear it for good luck."

Shea grinned and saw the angel beckoning her, and walked over. He looked over at the banshee first.

"E'ro'chk-banshee of the reapers of the doomed of mammon,"

She looked up.

"It is my deepest pleasure to announce that due to the circumstances, we are granting your soul immediate passage into heaven," He smiled tenderly at the cat beside her, "And Klunk's as well."

"Klunk?" E'ro'chk smirked.

"I was a little out of it," Shea shrugged, and the banshee laughed.

The angel smiled, "Your debt is repaid."

E'ro'chk bowed, "Thank you."

"Shea," He turned to the platinum-haired girl, "Come with me."

She walked over to him and he wrapped a tender arm around her shoulder. He lead her to Kaalee's discarded satchel and picked her parents souls up.

"First things first,"

He tapped them both and the red smoke inside both their orbs slowly disbanded and formed the two people, who each held the rest out their souls in their hands.

"Mom!" Shea leapt over and hugged them, "Dad!"

"Sweetheart!"

"Shea!"

She grinned, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Her mother smiled and a tear fell down her cheek, "I'm so sorry-for everything."

Shea hugged her tighter, "I already forgave you."

The golden-eyed girl gasped, "Wait here!"

She ran off and came back, tugging demon-Michael behind her.

"Mom," She pushed him forwards, "It's him."

Her mother held his chin in her hands and he purred.

"It's good to see you baby,"

Michael cocked his head at his father.

He cleared his throat, "I know I'm just your step-dad...but it's good to see you kiddo."

He held out his hand but Michael just hugged him.

"Or that too," Shea's stepfather chuckled.

The angel smiled, "In light of what has happened, I'm proud to say that Michael is allowed to enter heaven as well."

The divine being tapped Shea's brother's shoulder and he slowly transformed into the familiar human boy, with sharp features and long brown hair.

"Hey little sis," He grinned, "What's shakin'?"

Shea ran over and hugged him, "Hey bro."

The girl turned to her guardian angel and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're not the one who should be doing the thanking,"

"Aren't you the one who made the Leviathan come to the castle?"

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Why else would it have followed?" Shea shrugged, "So I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Well I'm not done," He winked, "We are _very_ impressed with you Shea. A mortal-the Great Zah-hahv no less-has stopped the Death Reaper we've been after for ages."

"I'm glad I could help,"

"As are we," He smirked, "And as thanks, I am allowed to give you one favor."

"Like a wish?"

"Sure," He smiled.

"And I can ask for whatever I want?"

He shrugged, "At our discretion. I'm afraid you can't wish someone back to life though."

Shea looked over at her family, "Oh, okay."

"Wish for a PS4 sis," Michael whispered.

She laughed and turned to the angel.

"Please don't waste your wish on that," He shook his head.

"Oh no! I would never!" She paused, "It's just...I have no idea what I'd want. I have no dead family members who I'd like to see…"

Suddenly she gasped and Michael laughed.

"What?"

"I know what I want!"

…

Shea walked over to the rest of her friends, smiling at Michelangelo-who was leaping around and telling Donatello about every single thing that had happened since he'd last seen him.

"Hey Shea," Raphael wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "What did the angel want?"

"Oh, nothing important," She waved him off.

"Well at least it's not bad new-" Donatello started, but he froze.

Immediately Alopex looked up and gasped.

"Donatello!"

"I see it," He nodded.

First Venus, the April and Casey, and then Leonardo. E'ro'chk didn't move a muscle as she gawked, and she tapped Raphael-who turned and stared.

"Holy crap,"

Shea turned and smiled as well, but Michelangelo was still clueless-going on and on about the epic battle that had occurred just hours before.

"Uh, Mikey," E'ro'chk struggled to speak, "You might want to look behind you."

"What? Why?"

He spun on his heels, and his smile slowly lowered in awe.

"I had nothing to wish for," Shea shrugged, "So I wished something for you instead."

A woman slowly walked towards them, her bright orange hair and green dress standing out against the white plain.

Mikey gulped and slowly walked forwards until he was a few feet away from the girl.

Those eyes...those silver eyes…

"Kala?"

She smiled, "Hello Michelangelo."

He ran forwards and wrapped his arms around her, "Babe! Oh my god-it's you! It's really you!"

He felt tears run down his cheeks and he looked down at his hands.

"I'm shaking," He chuckled.

She smiled and curled into his strong chest, "I know."

He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against her's, sighing at the familiar feeling.

"I-I missed you,"

"I missed you too Mikey,"

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too," She smiled and laced her six fingers with his three.

"You know," Alopex grinned from behind them, "any soul in heaven can visit the library whenever they want."

Mikey grinned, "Guess we know where I'll be."

Shea smirked and the orange-clad turtle turned to her, "Thank you."

"Anytime,"

"Uh, guys?" Casey called from the window, "You need to come see this."

The group frowned and slowly made their way to the hole back into the throne room.

"Holy shit,"

The statues that had decorated the entire throne room had come alive, and each were bowing down to the hole-the different kinds of stones creating a rainbow.

"Wow,"

Each member of the group slowly climbed down to the room, with Shea leading. Flowers grew behind her as she walked, and as she passed each statue-they got lower.

There was a path for them, created by the stone giants-which led downstairs. Shea smiled as she walked to the bottom floor with her friends; the statues following close behind. As she walked, the castle turned with her. The weeds shrunk away, the green walls grew brighter, and the pools filled with clean, clear water.

She walked up to the throne and watched as her clothes began to glow, and when they stopped, her tattered shorts and tanktop turned into a long white dress. The tree beckoned to the throne, and Shea smiled at the familiar opal and amber statues that stood beside it. She sat down in the seat.

Alopex looked up at the opal one, "Ninjara?"

The fox-mutant statue nodded at her kindly and turned back to Shea.

" **Alopex,"** The amber one spoke, **"Would you do the honor?"**

The Seraphim smiled, "Of course Armaggon."

Shea watched as the arctic fox walked forwards.

"What's happening?"

"The library has chosen you," Alopex smiled, "You are a golden soul."

"So?"

"So you are the new leader-if you accept of course,"

"Can I still see Raphael?"

"Of course,"

Shea smiled, "I accept."

Alopex turned to the vast assembly.

"I present to you-the new leader of the Kinetics Library!"

Each statue and person alike bowed slowly and then broke out in applause.

Shea smiled as the tree build a new crown out of flowers, but as this one touched the girl's head, it turned gold.

"I swear-you get elected queen and ride two Leviathans in one day,"

Shea walked down to Raphael and winked, "Jealous?"

"Hardly," He pulled her over to him, "I love you."

"I love you too Raphie,"

Shea leaned in and kissed him.

"You staying with me?" She pecked his cheek.

"Do you have to ask?"

"And I'm staying here with Kala!" Mikey laughed, "Roommates!"

"Count me in," Donnie laughed and hugged Alopex.

"Oh no, really?" Alopex rolled her eyes and nuzzled his neck.

Shea pulled E'ro'chk over by the arm and winked.

"Don't think we forgot about you,"

"Like I'd hang around you idiots,"

They all laughed.

…

Leonardo pulled Raphael in for a hug.

"See ya bro,"

"See ya,"

"Don't get into too much trouble, okay?" The blue-clad turtle laughed.

Donatello smiled and held out a fist to Casey.

"We all good man?"

"Ya," Casey nodded, "We're good."

Donatello turned to April and sighed.

"I'm sorry," He frowned, "For everything."

"It's okay,"

"Really?" The purple-clad turtle looked up.

"I'm happy for you," She smiled, "At least we found out we weren't right for each other before it was too late, y'know?"

He hugged her, "I know."

Alopex smiled at the three.

"I'm sorry I can't keep the library around for you all to visit-I've been ordered to move it immediately to keep it safe," The seraphim smiled sadly, "but when you die-be sure to come visit."

"How nice," April rolled her eyes and smirked, "Bye Al."

"Goodbye April," Alopex hugged her, "It was a pleasure to have gotten to meet you."

"Say bye to Splinter for me," Mikey reminded Casey, his hand entwined with Kala's.

"Will do,"

Shea watched with a sad smile and E'ro'chk walked to stand beside her.

The golden-haired girl frowned, "Hey E'ro'chk, how come I didn't die? You screamed at me."

The banshee shrugged, "Your soul leaving your body counted as your death."

"Huh, go figure,"

Venus smiled at April, Casey, and Leo, "Come on-I'll walk you out."

The last of the group waved them off, and Raphael felt a twang of pain in his heart as the door closed. They waited silently until Venus re-emerged, now alone.

"Where is the library going?"

"We're already there," Donatello smirked, "Somewhere in South America."

The group turned and gawked as fantastic creatures slowly appeared from behind bookcases and began to get to work, sorting and cleaning.

Donatello smirked and cleared his throat, speaking in a deep voice, "Everything the light touches is ours."

Shea laughed, "Very funny...what are they?"

"Those between life and death-your loyal subjects,"

"Plus the statues,"

"And me," Raphael joked.

Shea smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I'm going to like this,"

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck eleven...


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh my god. Here is it-the final chapter. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for taking the time out of your days to go on this epic journey with me. I'd like to shout out my amazing editor and best friend Jule Feather for reading through my cringey lemons at ten o'clock at night. I'd also like to shout out my good friend Kayla who has read each chapter and been a great supporter. Time to whip out the Nutella and celebrate. Without further ado, here's the chapter. (Btw I am working on a sequel. If all goes well, it will be posted soon.)**

 **11:00pm**

Leonardo smiled as Karai set a cup of tea in front of him and then squatted to his right.

"So Donatello is staying with Alopex?"

"Ya,"

"Michelangelo is staying with Kala?"

"Mmh hmm,"

"And Raphael with Shea?"

"Yep,"

Master Splinter nodded, "And the library has moved?"

"Yes father,"

He sighed, "I knew that at some point you'd all decide to go your separate ways-it was only a matter of time."

"Thankfully April had a phone charger with her. We gave it to them-so we'll still be able to text and call...and there's always video chats. Alopex says we'll have a nice place to stay after we die," Leonardo joked.

Karai smiled, "Thank goodness you came back."

"Of course babe,"

Master Splinter hummed in thought.

"So where are Casey and April?" He asked slowly.

"They went home-they were tired,"

"As are you, though you'd never admit it," Karai rolled her eyes, "Come on, off to bed."

"Aw mom, five more minutes," The blue-clad turtle joked.

"Don't you start with me," She helped him stand, "Come on, let's go."

"Fine,"

Master Splinter wished his son good night and turned to the shelf in the dojo. There sat a photo of him and and his sons when they were younger, and he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

He smiled, "I love you, my sons."

…

April sighed and wrapped a towel around her body, stepping out of the shower. She was desperate for some actual sleep, so she dried off and pulled on some pajamas.

With a yawn, she hung up her towel and walked into her apartment's bed room.

And froze.

Rose petals and candles were scattered around each room, and soft music played in the background. She frowned and walked into the kitchen. There sat Casey Jones-in pajamas that were patterned like a tux.

"Jones," She groaned.

"Red," He poured her a drink, "Please, sit."

She growled and walked over to the CD player, shutting off the romantic music in the background.

"Hey," He looked hurt, "What was that for?"

"Jones-go home,"

"No," He said calmly.

"No?"

"No,"

"Jones I am not in the mood,"

"You never are," He stood up and walked towards her, lacing his fingers in hers.

"Casey-how many times do I have to tell you-?"

"-You're dating Donnie?" Casey smirked, "Got anything better than that Red?"

"I'm tired!"

"Fine by me-that means your judgement is impaired,"

"Casey," Her voice turned into a whine, "This _needs_ to stop."

"Why?"

"Because...because...for God's sake does there have to be a reason?!"

"Say you don't love me and I'll go,"

"Casey," She looked at him painfully, "Don't make me do this again. Please."

"Say you don't _like_ me and I'll go,"

" _Casey_ ,"

"Red, if you want me to leave-just say it,"

"I...I...I…" She felt a tear slip down her cheek and she rested her forehead against his shoulder, "I can't."

"I thought so," He smiled and pulled her closer, "Red-I've said it before, but I hope this time you'll really believe me."

"What?" She looked up.

"I love you,"

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too Jones,"

"There's my girl," He smiled and pulled her chin to him.

He felt her soft lips press against him, and his heart exploded. He felt a surge of energy rush through his spine and he sighed in content.

April pulled away and rested her head against his neck as they swayed back and forth to imaginary music.

Casey laughed and April looked up.

"What is it?"

"It's just…" He smiled and looked out her window to the starry night sky, "...today was a good day."

…

…

…

...Then the clock struck twelve…

 **The End**

 **Have a lovely week-Izzy**


End file.
